James' Fame's
by MagicHalo
Summary: James always wanted to be famous, but does he go a little overboard this time? When Logan discovers his little secret, he enters a new world he's never seen before  Slash, Lemon, Jagan/Kenlos. Read at risk!
1. Dirty Secret

**Hello one and all of the BTR fanfic community. if you know me, then I'm back with another fic, but i won't be so strenuous about updating it at the quickest second. But I would like to share this story though, since it's a first for me.**

**Summary: James always wanted to be famous, but does he go a little overboard this time? When Logan discovers his little secret, he enters a new world he's never seen before.**

**Warnings: slash, smut, language (although i try to minimize it), sexual suggestion, etc. (whatever is normally associated with smut) [M rating]  
**

**A/N: Like I said, this is a first for me to be writing smut, so I hope I did my best. Everyone can write so well, so this is dedicated to everyone who writes these stories. But a shoutout though to Mochi no Yume, for being the greatest writer, and his kudos for his updating spree that literally flooded my inbox. So if you're reading this, you have my praise, and this is dedicated to their style of writing. **

**Enjoy =D  
**

_Dirty Secret_

Secrets. Everyone has them, as it was just what made everyone human. They could be big or they could be small, depending on the degree and the severity of the concept. Secrets are as small, little tokens to share among friends for a few laughs, they could be big and conniving that it causes amasses of melodrama to spread. They can be simple as to not even be called a secret, or they can be deep, personal information that could not have been in existence if only one person would know about it. Either way, everyone has secrets, and it's only a matter of the time and place when it will all unravel for eyes to see.

A sunny, beaming sunshine filled day shone down the state of California, more importantly, the Palm Woods down near Rodeo Drive. The heat of the sun provided much energy in the air to be warm, letting a humid breeze brush through the palm trees and rub off against skin. There were crowds of kids, and a few other adults enjoying the poolside and even the water itself, an ice cone stand is being operated by Katie Knight, and the rest were laying in really limited clothing articles, getting as much exposed to be coloured orange and kissed by the sun.

It was definitely a relaxing day. All except for one Logan Mitchell, who was cramped inside apartment 2J, taking in the artificially produced icy breath of wind coming out of the air conditioner. He was wearing a white tank top that was very sticky on his skin, and shorts that were cut off up to his thigh. He was trapped, well not technically, inside because he had a major project due in a few weeks, and being the studious, organized man that he is, he decided to tackle it early before more of his advance class work got piled on him.

"Oh boy is it hot.." Logan said to himself, exhaling puffs of warm air through his lips as he laid back in the computer chair he was sitting in, staring at the blank screen on the monitor, feeling a combination stress of school work and exertion of heat surge through his blood. The hairs on his arm were matter to his forearm from sweat, drips of perspiration cascading down his flawless skin and under the material of his top, tickling his senses in unusual ways. The musky odour from his arm pits that aerated the atmosphere made him feel kind of manly in a way but sort of disgusted. He was so going down to the pool after he was done.

Going back to his chemistry work, working on chemical equations, balancing half equations and production of natural materials, he felt an overload of electricity operating his cranium to its highest potential. Sure, they seemed simple, keeping the Law of Conservation of Matter in his mind, and simple calculations, but it was getting long, repetitive and tedious, he wanted nothing more than to jump out of his three story rise apartment and pray that his trajectory would lead him into the cool, refreshing, relaxing waters. Maybe for once, he should conform with his friends and let it slide for today, on account of the unbearable heat being the reason of exception.

"Okay, time for a quick swim before working on biology.." Logan continued to say to himself inside the confined room. He quickly finished one last one before saving his work. He scanned through folders and files when he closed the window, checking that his work was completely saved, one of his many mannerisms that he condones when it comes to school work. Little did he know what was about to be within his reach.

"Huh? What's this..." Logan scanned through his designated folder, looking through his files. They agreed since it had to be one computer shared between four boys. Mrs Knight couldn't afford to assign five separate, personal laptops to the five students, but could only afford one large laptop for Katie to use, since it'd be more practical to her for the years to come. It was already final year for the boys, and Gustavo was kindly enough to afford a large, fast working computer for them to put their school work in. But having it shared between four boys, it was hard for them to use it all at once, so that's why Logan decided to use the computer first, early before the conflict of procrastination of major works got in his way.

However, like most of us use computers for, a lot of the usage is personal. So, it was surprising for Logan to see this in his folder.

"James' audition tape..Oh, don't tell me James is auditioning for another movie role." Logan groaned over the taller boy and his hunger for fame. It was bad enough that he had to sit through most of his time with James, his crazed obsession with perfection, his rehearsals and his practice auditions, so now when he finds that he's made an audition tape, he was a bit annoyed. But he knew he would have to live with this, now that he's living with him and they're living in Hollywood.

And yet, something about this video tickled Logan the wrong way. Why would he need to make an audition tape in the first place, and more importantly, why is it in his personal folder? Maybe, if it was for some big shot movie role, maybe he'll get a cheap laugh at the expense of his best friend. So, deciding to open the video, he decided to kick back and relax, watching his little video.

"_Hello, um, m-my name is James Diamond, I've turned 18 recently, and um, well, this is my audition tape," _Logan sat there, observing James' position and his speech. Presentation was vitally important in landing a role, as James keeps on reminding him. But with his perfect hair, his alluring brown orbs for eyes, plump lips, sculpted figure, he had any role down. Except that for girls, he'll leave that for Camille to fill. James could easily gain any role hands down, but seeing James a bit insecure to have made an audition tape, Logan thought it was pretty adorable of James to do that.

"_Okay, um, well, here we go." _James spoke into the camera, taking a few steps back to get a medium shot of himself in the camera. He had his eyes fixed down onto the floor, feeling a bit bashful and a bright red tint coloured his cheeks. It was a pretty site to see, coming from the pretty boy. Logan thought it was a precious habit of his, that he felt sympathetic that he could go over and wrap his arms around him. Wait a minute though, if this is for a movie, then why isn't he picking up a script? Instead, James began to pick at the hem of his white v neck he was wearing.

Fixed on the video, Logan stayed still, seeing James peel of his white shirt as it rose up his well muscled torso, the soft material run against his skin and sensually showed off the best features. His body was built with a well formed six packed abs, with a small navel hole on his lower stomach. His pecs were well shaped into the flat, rectangular slab that exposed a wide chest. His shoulders were broad and were risen, spheres and elliptical shapes showed off shiny expanse of tan skin that was his shoulders and his arms. His upper arm had little hairs seen on it, but that was not the vector line that Logan was paying his attention to. No, he was staring, and drooling absentmindedly, at the bulge of his arms, stuffed with strength and force in the formed of muscle tissue without even flexing or tensing his strong arms. What, was he auditioning for that new vampire flick? Or was he replacing that hunky werewolf in it. Either way, any girl would be producing rivers of drool when they saw him.

James placed his thumbs in the waistband of his skinny jeans, exposing everything he had to offer as he turned around. His back was full of humps and valleys that were knotted with muscle. His tall build greeting Logan in welcome. He wasn't even thinking about the cool water down below him, because he was starting to get stuffy from watching James. Wait, what? He was getting hot from looking at James? Is there a problem with this image? Because really, the heat was making Logan make his mind blank out right now. All that he could see was James, showing off his best physique.

When James turned around, facing the front of the camera again, showing his starting to move his hand across his chest and rubbing his brown nipples along the way, he started to move down, rubbing his stomach against his fingertips before tracing a pattern and reaching the buckle of his tight jeans. To say Logan was surprised was an understatement. Because his mind was calling out. More, More! Oh, where did he get this brain from.

The jeans he was wearing began to undo under James' hand, popping open and letting the hand slide down and push the zipper down, exposing silk boxers and the label of his designer briefs sticking out underneath. Well now, Logan was all hot and bothered from this image. Or in this case, the video. His breath started to thin out of his system. James dipped his hands down into the depths of his pants, starting to crumple and fall down his hips. Little did Logan realize until later that he was actually feeling himself up. He was rubbing his dick, trying to get it to spring to full attention. Logan, out of impulse, finally put together the exchange of kinetic energy and friction to provide a sense of arousal down there. Oh goodness, just thinking about James trying to spring an erection was making Logan feel hot, his now increased blood pressure flowing into his own rod, feeling it grow long and stiff in his tiny shorts.

"_Oh.._" James let a tiny mewl escape from his lips, a sensual cry filling the silence of the room. Logan could empathize, feeling his own cries beginning to fall from his lips. This video was bringing out an animalistic side to Logan that he never knew he had or even tended to. His eyes started to fill with a shiny black that indicated his burning desire, like a maroon was staining his irises. The heat started to paint his cheeks a full red, feeling flushed and embarrassed from watching James do these things.

"_Mmm.._" James continued his frictional activity, shaking in his legs as the jeans began to undo themselves under the shimmy. His hips were stirring in his hands and bucking into the palming movement. He even grabbed himself at times, shaking the appendage that was hiding under the undergarment he still had yet to remove.

Wait, that's it. That's when it hit him. He wasn't auditioning for a movie. He was auditioning for...oh, my...

Logan covered his hands over his mouth, seeing what this video entailed, and foreshadowing the ending to this audition. This was for an erotic movie of some sort. But, why would James do this. Was this all some celebrity stunt for some cheap way of getting fame? A celeb scandal to be shown in the tabloid magazines? Oh, James, why would you do that to yourself...

Over that though, Logan could tell why. The more that this was getting into it, the more the audience wants to go further and see what the future holds for their enjoyment. James had sprung into action, hormones raging through his system as he began to pull the confines of his erection down, letting it meet the air as it stood proud and high, sticking up and out. That's when Logan had to really control himself. Right now, he was picturing himself in this. Imagining James standing completely bare and exposed in front of him. The tip of his rod was beginning to leak, a clear, shining liquid emerge from the hole. James let a trailing finger dance across the expanse of foreskin, picking up this strange liquid and letting it cover and wet the organ that was standing proudly. A full exhibition of six or seven inches put on show.

"Oh, J-James.." Logan whispered under his breath, not even realizing he said these things. He was really hot and horny for James. From his well muscled legs and his sculpted stomach, it all made the item in focus stand that much more. Going for a more relaxed approach, James moved over to his bed, lying back onto it. The camera had automatically zoomed in to James, showing a well display of his body. It even panned slightly to show moving displays of his torso to his dick and back again. This intensity made Logan move his hands up to his shorts, fumbling his fingers inside his shorts and moved closer to his cock, feeling it stir in his shorts.

James had his right hand enveloped around his standing appendage, begging for some attention, some action that will provide much relief to the taller boy. His left hand crept up to slide over his lips, slipping between his mouth and his teeth, starting to cover in saliva, feeling it's sticky matter create strands across his jaw and make marks across his neck and chest. While it was still wet, it began to massage the bud of tissue sticking out that was his erect nipple. James began to pump at his pride and joy, letting strings upon collections of comfortable sounds of pleasure erupt. The sensual sounds surging through Logan pushing extra chemicals of hormones to flow through his bloodstream. He continued to run fingers across his thickened member in his shorts, unable to wrap a complete hand across the circumference of his cylinder. A growth of friction caused Logan to lament to the skies, trying to rid of this expanse of pleasure coursing through his body.

James moved his now moist fingers along the crevices of his well toned chest, leaving trails across his bare skin, glistening in the light that shone in the room. Upon reaching his nipple, he started to pinch, tug and swirl around the bud, getting it nice and wet, letting the stimulation pump through his whole body. Knowing nothing but to imitate the same action, Logan traveled his free hand up and under his cotton top, running a shaky hand over his stomach, which was already starting to twist and turn, and finally got his hand up to his chest. Moving his delicate fingers over his bud, letting it twirl between his fingers, he understood the feeling that James was experiencing, feeling his knees buckle and shake in his seat. It even made his shorts begin to descend until his now aroused member sprung free when it was pressed up against his shorts.

The camera panned until the center focused upon the standing, stiff rod that was James' manhood, shimmering under the pre cum that glistened against the pink and red, fleshy head of it. The repetitive pumps of the hand, each one more and more stimulating than the other, made the appendage shake and move in his grip, and his hips push into his grasp, yearning for more and more friction and heat enveloping it. It was so clear that it was begging with a type of need, something that went beyond James' hand. But it was still oh so satisfying, with flicks of the wrist, and rubbing his thumb in circles against the sensitive head, it was pure evident that James was enjoying this. His face twisted and scrunched in pleasure, his eyes shut and is mouth littering sounds of pure satisfaction, saturated with desire and need fulfilled. His breath grew in deep, sharp, shallow breaths, his chain necklace bouncing off his skin climbed into his teeth and was caught wedged between his two sets of pearly whites to prevent any shouts of louder noises filling the room.

A climbing climax began to fill James' body, his tummy filling with a sensation that expressed pure pleasure. But it wasn't so soon. Logan felt the same way as he sat there, twisting his little nipples, and rubbing his hard member in his hands, the stimuli feeling abused as his emotions sky rocketed into further heights. James had accelerated his hand's motion, creating as much action as possible to gain. His body began to sweat all over, washing off the remnants of spit, replaced with other bodily fluids, exposing a much shinier look for him that was turning Logan on that much more. Another action more, then Logan would be close to the edge.

James wasted no time in letting his shrieks of utter bliss emit from his guttural mouth, letting echo and treble amplify the noise to extremities, enough that it became a haze to Logan's mind. He closed his own eyes, needing nothing more than the sounds of James in perfect pleasure coming from the stereo connected to the computer. The ringing noises became too much for Logan, when he felt an inner sensation build within his dick, a thicker liquid beginning to erupt from his tube. James began to rupture, shaking heavily and violently against the bed beneath him, hearing the slams of the headboard of his bed against the wall, as he violently let the pressure out of him.

In simpler terms, James came. And seeing this plethora of utter pleasure, so did Logan come too. James had shot out ribbons in long distances, volumes of white seeds erupting like lava from a volcano. Streak cross hatched over James' stomach and his chest, another new bodily liquid making an extra shiny coat on his skin. When James came, Logan did too, his own ribbons shooting out into the air and then falling again due to gravity. His top became wet from cum, and what wasn't released at high altitudes began to trickle down his member, creating white pools on his pelvic region. The completely orgasmic sensation made Logan cry into the high skies and the heavens above.

His eyes began to rekindle into the natural cocoa brown, as he let his second, wilder side rest back into the cave hidden deep behind his brain. His breath contrasted against what was once short, wily breaths, into long, drawn out inhales, calming his rapidly beating heart and his unsettling stomach. Running throughout his euphoria, he slowly dawned his eyes, resuming the video as he could see James at his most highest pleasure also, a similar way that Logan was.

"_Um, thank you for watching. I hope you enjoyed it," _James said in a soft voice at the camera, feeling much more happier than he was when he started. And it made Logan happy to see that James was happy too. His heart fluttering upon seeing James' amber eyes fill with colour again. His silly grin the last frame showing before the video stopped completely. Returning to a calm state, Logan had just realized what he had done. It was something entirely new to him, and he really liked it. Despite feeling a bit dirty, he couldn't deny his body to say that when he finally experienced an orgasm, it was everything he wanted and more, much more.

Feeling the heat return to him again, he peeled off his top, that was now wet, and went over to put it in the wash. He closed the video file and his folder, letting it return to desktop and got off his seat to get washed up and changed. That's when James came in.

"Hey, Logan. Whoa, it's hot in here. Why don't you come down to the pool with us?" James entered the apartment, wearing nothing but his swim trunks. Upon the sight, Logan couldn't shake the video off his mind, imagining James pulling off his shorts and exposing the now familiar sight. But shaking his head, returning to reality, he just saw James, his normal best friend, standing there with a comforting smile that said he really adored his friendship. And not once ounce more.

"Er, yeah, I'll be down in a second. Mind waiting for me in the lobby?" Logan responded, trying to collect his voice and standing upright, letting the feeling run it's course and decimating eventually.

"Sure, Logie. Hurry up," James said before grabbing a bottle from the fridge and leaving the apartment, making his way back down to the pool. Logan retreated into their room, the one shared between him and James, and pulled off his clothes altogether, standing there naked, and trying to making himself feel clean again. Once he got collected again, he changed into his swim trunks and wrapped a towel around his neck before leaving his room and apartment, going downstairs and to an awaiting James.

While waiting in the elevator, all Logan could think about was his discovery. He discovered James' secret.

Oh, Logan found out about James' dirty secret.

**Lastly, this is also a multi story fic, not a oneshot so if you want more, you gotta press that button underneath this and subscribe/favour/review and help me make this story flourish. Thanks! =D  
**


	2. Poolside Fantasy

**Hello, people of the BTR fan community. I'm so glad and so happy about the mass of positivity I got just from Chapter 1, I mean whoa, you all really like the smut! Haha, which makes me sad and guilty to say that this chapter isn't really smutty (or at all =( ) And I'm sorry, but I wanna retain the stories dignity, I mean a fic is meant to be a story right? I mean read some of my other work. Plus I am still new to this so the smut will come later once I get a bit comfortable about it. Gosh, I felt really dirty just thinking of the idea of this story**

**But anyways, getting all these nice, kind reviews, I still feel guilty not shouting out to all of you all, but I'll combine all of yous just to say Thank You So Much! (ありがとう ございました XD）**

**So please enjoy Ch 2! i tried to add elements of smut as much as I can. Enjoy =D  
**

_Poolside Fantasy_

The aftershocks of serious events can falter all those affected. Like a real electric shock that can cause a hazard to people. And that's where Logan was right now. Just after watching the video where James was doing...things, screwed his brain completely, looking at him in a new light. How was he going to face him now? You can't maintain a best friend relationship if you can't look at them. Oh, now Logan feels sorta regretful about the whole idea. I guess that's why they're called incidents: they weren't meant to be stumbled upon, and followed through unintentionally.

So when Logan got changed into his bathing suit, and made his way downstairs to meet the awaiting tall boy, things were never gonna be the same ever again.

"C'mon Logie, I wanna jump in the pool with ya," James announced upon seeing Logan exit the metallic contraption. Logan looked up to meet up with the excited James, but then he started to fall in and out of a hazy illusion.

_James began to tantalizingly move closer to Logan, who was fixed on the spot. He shimmied his hips as it swayed, and letting his shorts begin to descend his long, tan legs. Logan felt a bit flustered, I mean one moment he's stripping on a computer screen, the next he's stripping right in front of him. If his fantasies were anything to live by..._

"Logan? Logan," James snapped his fingers right in front of his face, yearning for the smaller boy's attention. Upon breaking daze, Logan finally looked into James' eyes of milk chocolate brown. These eyes, they were so pure and innocent than the ones produced by the video. I guess James had two different sides to him too. The problem is how do they control it, because Logan couldn't, despite fighting hard at the raging hard on in his shorts.

"Oh er, yeah, l-let's go." Logan pushed at James, shoving him in front of him so that he couldn't see Logan's little problem. It'd be the most humiliating thing in his life if he ever needed to talk to his three, more horny best friends about erection and hormonal problems. Especially in this day and age. Maybe it was just the heat, yeah it's gotta be. I mean, spring has sprung right?

"Let's go, last one in is a rotten turd," James yelled as he leaped into the sea of pool water. Logan tried to follow him into the pool alongside him, meeting face to face with the cooling stream of torrents, diving underneath the refreshing sensation rushing through him. His heat, otherwise known as his horniness, was beginning to die down from the drop of temperature swirling around his nether regions. Finally emerging for breath, under the radiating sunlight, and shaking the drops from his medium-long hair, he scoped for James to see that he emerged right under him, effectively, making a totem pole with just the two of them.

"Ah, James! Let me go." Logan complained at his newly attained height achievement. James was always so strong, and really loved to demonstrate it, whenever he's lifting or offering a piggy back ride. Except it was not helping Logan one bit. As he sat on his shoulders, he realized that his privates were essentially pressed to the back of James' head, as he pressed the region closer to his skull in hopes to hold still and without falling over. But the pressure applied to his balls were not helping the problem he tried to will down.

"Nu uh, Logan. I challenged Kendall and Carlos to totem wars, and you gotta help me," James said, moving along the pool's edge, and Logan was at risk of falling off his broad shoulders.

"Gah, okay James, just promise me you won't let me fall," Logan tried to get a grip with his arm, but realizing that this was not a piggy back ride at all. He had to control his own balance if he was ever going to hang tight on James. He could see over how Kendall was trying to heft Carlos on his own shoulders and he knew how competitive and ruthless Carlos was so he was a tiny bit terrified.

"I promise you, Logan. I won't let you fall. I'll catch you if you do." James smiled and chuckled at Logan, at how cute and insecure he was being, "And besides, we're a tough team, you can take him on. I'm counting on you, Logie," Okay, for James, Logan just had to pull himself together is all. Don't think about dirty thoughts, don't think about sexy thoughts, don't think about...

And then the worst happened. Logan sprung one again. And at the worst possible time, I might add. Oh please, don't let James know. He'll never live it down if he did.

"You're going down, guys," Carlos intimidated, which temporarily made Logan forget about his problem, but not by enough. Either way, he'll just have to try his best to do two things at once: will down his boner and wrestle Carlos off of Kendall's shoulders. And really, the latter seemed much more easier.

"No, you're going down, Carlos. You better watch your back," James said, as his voice caused rumbling vibrations through his chest, which made contact with Logan's legs and ran up them to much more uncomfortable regions. Logan could feel his member stir wildly in his shorts, and his twin persona start to emerge from his confines and possess his body. He could ravage the boy underneath him if he wanted. Luckily, the real Logan didn't while he was still there.

They began announcing their totem wars, which everyone started to crowd around and cheer for their favourite pairs, fighting and wrestling until someone toppled over Logan had his grip around Carlos' bicep, and Carlos had it on his shoulders. They began to push and shove, like a tug of war game. Logan's grip on Carlos' arm was a bit embarrassing though, as it flexed and formed into a rock beneath his hand. Feeling intimidated, Logan loosened his hold and felt himself slacked his hold, which lead to his vulnerability and his ultimate downfall into the pool.

"Yay, we won!" Carlos cheered, and so did half of the Palm Woods, before leaping off of Kendall's bare shoulders and did a victory lap. Logan emerged from the pool surface, wrapping his arm around James' waist and leaning his head on his bare back, burying his face into James' backside.

"I-I'm sorry, James. I'm not strong enough," Logan confessed into his skin, as it tingled up his skin like crawlers. James thought it was cute that Logan was feeling insecure, so he turned around under his hold, and lifted Logan's head up to lock their eyes. You know, Logan didn't even notice, but James and Logan has a similar shade of brown colouring them. It was genuine and innocent.

"It's okay, Logie. You don't need to prove you're strong to have me love you, cause I already do," James admitted with a friendly grin. But that was it: as a friendly gesture. Then, Logan's heart thumped furiously against his chest. And he saw how close James was against him. Closer and closer James got, and further back did Logan follow with. He took scared steps back as James moved intimidatingly forward. Eventually, Logan had no other place to go, when he was backed up against the edge of the pool. He went as still as a board when he was halted in his position. James planted the palms of his hands on either side of Logan, entrapping him in his hold, captivating him.

"J-James?" Logan hesitated in saying. His face escalated in heat, as a blush chose the moment to appear. His dark, husky breath created the only sounds that Logan could hear, and his face was the only thing he could see. James placed strong, confident hands on Logan's hips, drawing the two of them together in a most delicate yet rough fashion. They were pressed against each other by the pool's edge and almost embraced each other, until Logan let go of James.

"Uh, J-James.. I- I gotta go," Logan said, releasing himself from his hold, which James had to reluctantly allow. He wasn't done with him, but he did have it rough today, so maybe he needed to relax, James thought. Going back to pool games, he fixed his gaze on Logan as he decided to dry off and lay in the lounger, and simply nodded off in peace.

–

_Feeling the full effects of a sunburn and his unusual dream, Logan awoke from his slumber in sweat and shock. All he could think about every single second passing is James' video. He's never seen anything like that in his seventeen years, I mean sure, he's heard of it and knew what it entailed, but to see it live in action, was a tiny bit traumatizing. But when he actually started doing it himself, he couldn't disagree with the results. It felt good. Oh so good. Like boiling hot chocolate lava drizzled on freezing ice cream. One bite and you'd totally want more, until you couldn't have anymore, but you'd want it._

_Feeling a burning desire to go at it again, Logan's two sides were in conflict with each other. He wanted to go up there, watch the video again if he needed to, and start going at it in his fist. Oh gawd, what did Logan turn into? It was insane. Not only was it affecting Logan's mind..._

_Logan turned his head to the left, looking at Camille who was tanning alongside Logan. She was screaming, but it wasn't a method actress scream, it was more like a sensual cry. No wonder why, because the minute he looked at her, her bikini top was undone, and her bathing suit was ripped off. Camille was horrified, but wasn't as shocked as Logan was. She covered her nipples of her bare breasts with one arm, and covered her private regions with her other hand. She had made no move to get changed when she's practically nude in front of the whole Palm Woods. But that was just one of the unusual occurrences to happen._

_Averting his sight, he tried to will away the image, and turned the other way, where Carlos was evidently sleeping in his lounge. Logan could tell Carlos was having a very, very good dream, evident in the bulge in his bathing shorts. And my goodness, Logan thought it was the biggest thing he saw sticking out of his pants. And it didn't stop there. It grew, and kept on increasing, leaving a tightness in the shorts, and eventually ripped off, like Camille's bathing suit. And there stood Carlos' manhood in it's full glory. It kept on growing, throbbing, until it was threefold the original size. What was once six inches turned to over a foot a long, the head just resting underneath Carlos' pecs. The girth of it was incredible, like the size of a soda can. Gah, what's wrong with Logan? What's going on?_

_Ripping his sight from Carlos and trying to avoid Camille too, he realized that it was not so unusual. Everyone was missing their clothing. The Jennifer's did their all so famous strut, but was showing no shame in wearing their birthday suits. Guitar dude had his instrument covering his er.. other instrument. Across the other side of the pool were Kendall and Jo. And Logan couldn't believe his eyes when he saw this. Kendall had one of Jo's hardened nipples between his teeth, suckling and tugging on her left breast, Kendall's other hand creeping slowly down to her downstairs area. She had a look of pure bliss on her face, bouncing in her seat, letting the free breast juggle up and down. _

_Logan was surrounded by the hoard of kids with absolutely no shame. He was glad that he was in his bathing suit though. He sat up, resting his head in his hands and shaking the images from his mind that were plaguing it. Looking deep into the crystal clear reflection in the water, he soon saw the pool began to transform into something different. It started turning thicker and whiter. It wasn't something foreign to Logan anymore, he knew what it was. And frankly, he was quite grossed out. He tried looking at something other than his surroundings, until his gaze lingered onto James, who was still in the pool, enjoying the relaxing waters. James turned to Logan, Logan trying to tear his eyes away from James, and his Adonis body shimmering like crystals from the water. It was something similar to the video Logan had seen. _

_Emerging from the pool, James got up, dripping, and the water running trails across his body, looking flirtatiously at Logan with a smirk. He turned to him and began walking to him until he was right in front of him. Logan was paralyzed in his spot, as much as he wanted to get outta here. His face was aligned with James' crotch area. With an evil smile, James grabbed the two ends of his shorts, and began to tear off the Velcro that held it together, and pulled it down slowly. But when it descended past where his member should be, Logan was just met with a blinding white light._

–

Startled, Logan awoke from his dream. His awkwardly, mysterious dream that left him scared. What had he just seen in his forsaken around him, everything turned back to normal as he knew yet hoped it would be. Camille was sun baking with her swim suit still in tact, Carlos was napping on his side, sucking his thumb, Jo and Kendall were just sitting and chatting, a fair distance between them, the Jennifer's strutted in their designer dresses and the water was perfectly transparent and clear, with a normal, fun loving James bathing in it.

"Hey, Logan. You're awake. I see you had a very nice dream," James said, implicating to the pitched up tent that had formed in Logan's pants. Upon realizing, he blushed furiously and tried to turn away when he heard James chuckle at him.

"Ha ha, oh come on, Logan. I was just joking. Come play Marco Polo with me!" James jumped in the pool, the water splashing, getting on his heated skin and cascading over his contours of muscle, which made Logan blush much more intensely.

"Er, I think I'll pass this time, James. I'm sorry." Logan said with a tiny hint of sadness and hesitation. But when there were problems awaiting to be solved, Logan had to solve it. Despite the look of disappointment that flashed in James' eyes, Logan still looked away before heading upstairs to 2J. Just to sleep and let these poolside fantasies pass.


	3. Transcending Worlds

**Hi guys, thanks to another round of pleasant results from my last chapter, I got this one done. Sorry for the delay, I'm starting to lose my free time to write, so please be patient with me. But I got another one for all ya smut feeders (joking! =P) This is a bit more personal, since it only involves one person: Logan. Hopefully this one makes up for my last chapter, i want to make it smutty for you but I still want it to be a story, and give it some dignity. This is still new to me, I feel uncomfortable writing the exact words I want, so i just use other alternative ones, if you know what I mean.**

**But anyways, before you read on, here's a key to understand the story**

text - Narration

**text - Computer**

_text - Fantasy_

**You'll see, Enjoy =D**_  
_

_Transcending Worlds_

A problem can't disappear without it being solved, everyone knew that. It's just how to solve the problem that was the predicament. What are you meant to do when your best friend is so nice and kind to you, making you feel so blessed to have him at your side, yet he was so hot, broad, and totally claimable, but you can't. Easy enough, you let him run your wildest fantasies until you attain such satisfaction. That's the only solution Logan could think of as the boner in his swimsuit was clearly bulging.

Escaping from James' hold, both physical and mental, he bolted up to his apartment to help settle his growing and still escalating problem. James had actually seen him create his erection, and now he was totally embarrassed about the whole thing. He'd never be able to live it down, for as long as James knew Logan. Yet hopefully, he wished he will know him for a long time. Now there was another lingering problem high hung in the air around Logan. But that can wait eventually. Right now, Logan was just horny.

Speeding past the door, and making a rush to the computer, he needed a release and he needed it now. The only way that was gonna happen was to excavate through James' secret files, and dig under the dirty secret he's been harbouring. It can't be that hard though, James was a messy person. Not as messy as Kendall, but he came runner up.

Inspecting James' hidden confines, he tried looking deeper and deeper, through folder and file, until he could find something. This wasn't Logan, no, this was animalistic Logan. Wild child and deviously obsessed. Inside of Logan, there was an epic battle, an internal conflict between his two sides. It was a matter of brains versus brawn. Logan didn't want something like naked James take over his life. He was still relatively new to this, he couldn't rush into too much. At least, that's what logistic Logan told him. His brain was telling him that if he really needed this, he needed to know more than just jacking off. He needed to explore, and open his mind.

Deciding to close James' private files, he wanted to move this into his room, where he could get more privacy. He needed to research more about this. Grabbing his personal laptop, which was shared among him and James, thanks to Sanyoids hyper-tech new notebook computers, he took this matter into his room. First thing first, he needed to research about the health hazards. Really now, this was all about men's health. A better for man's sanity, Logan might add.

Disappearing in the lurking shadows of his silently empty room, he tore off his wet clothes and changed into some dry boxers, switched on his computer, and settled in his bed, with a new world, awaiting to be explored in his lap. He was nervous, butterflies tingling under his stomach. His throat grew dry and his heart thumped, tumbling in his chest. This was it.

He decided on an approach to an educational site. One that was known to have reliable information about men's health. Yet, he still flushed pink in the face whenever he clicked on the links with specific key words in it. He found a guide that actually tackled the issue of satisfying a males needs, with specific areas he'll need to explore.

**_Stage 1: Arousal; Foreplay – One of the important things that adds to a man's drive is when he's able to feel the need flow through him. This can be attained through simple stimuli in various areas, when he can pay attention and feel a touch rush through his nervous system. It's all about stimulation and soft, gentle touches work effectively._**

Logan wondered if that was true. It was pretty arousing when certain areas touch, especially Logan and James' interactions. Skin on skin contact, heat exchange and energy transformation. Logan ran his shaky hands up and down his toned stomach, feeling James put his hands on him...

_In Logan's mind, he was resting on his bed, almost falling into a slumber. But no sleep could be attained, not when a hot, naked guy was ghosting over him. His heated skin of his hands, working tender muscle up and down, writhing under his touch. James massaged Logan's pecs, his callous hands kneading soft meat. It eventually trailed down, further down, prickly fingers running down smooth expanse of skin, tickling Logan until he giggled, squirming at his mercy. And that smirk never left James' face at all. It wasn't going to anytime soon._

**Step 2: Pulse points; Critical interactions – In every human body, there are certain areas that help bring higher satisfaction for any man. Each place varies from person to person, and it's important to know where to apply to. A common area that most people would tackle is the nipples. The same for both genders, the nipples are very sensitive, due to the expanse of nerves present in that area. Also, along the neckline, there are traces of pulse points that can be found through gentle touches. When discovered, they can add more to the experience that the man can realize existed.**

Logan never knew about pulse points before. He knew about finding the pulse, but this was something new to know. It'd be hard to do that, but he could imagine it. Just while he ran his shaking hand across his nipples, twisting and turning, tugging and pulling until he reached new heights.

_James leaned his head closer to Logan's neck, breathing puffs of smoke on his neck, stimulating him for more to come soon. He ran flicks of the tongue all across his skin, gently lapping at him like ice cream. Vanilla always was James' favourite flavour. Their bodies were pressed hard together, James trying to keep their bodies as close of they could, and his head close to his neck. James' hands were busy working the two little bundles of tissues and nerve ends in his fingertips, arousing them, making them hard as they grew in his hand. His tongue explored all of the circumference of Logan's bare neck, feeling pumps and beats of Logan's pulse hit his tongue. Then, he attacked that certain point, suckling on that specific area until it was red and bruised, and made Logan began to whimper and scream at such satisfaction achieved._

**Step 3: Teasing; Pressing and Close contact – A pure edge of desire is to make the man want it, and take the first step. Resistance plays a vital role in making the pleasure that much more worth it. In numerous ways can this be achieved. Rubbing against your cock without going straight to stroking can create much needed stimulus. A man would need one thing, and that's friction and constant contact at all times. Absence of this would make him desire it that much more.**

To have James not be there to touch him, he really ended up being on edge. Subconsciously anyways, Logan moved over to rub his hand down south, crawling over soft, silk boxers and feeling the material slip between his fingers. He knew under all that was his proud member, but if it wanted contact, it needed to deserve it. Take him away to fantasy...

_James attached rough force in connecting lips to lips, exchanging electricity and sparks coursing through their bodies like circuits. His tongue prodding and poking every expanse of warm, wet, Logan mouth that he had to offer. They were still as close as they could be, contact parallel to every body part, including their really stiff members, delicious friction generating as James swiveled his hips against Logan's, both of their begging to be touched. Logan crawled his hand along their sides, getting close to their pelvic sections and wanted to slip it between their contact of skin. Feeling that intrusion between them, James followed suit, but did it to resist Logan from touching any part of them. He pulled his two hands over their heads, until James entrapped them by their wrists and continued to move in motion. Logan could just release in his boxers, but his dreams wouldn't let him. Well played._

**Step 4: Masturbation – The real action. Or is it? It's still one of the most important roles in male satisfaction. The definition comes from touching genitalia, so that's essentially the idea. Wrap your hand around your dick, starting from the base. Depending on size, you mat need to reassure yourself with both hands. Many guys can get the most action from this since it's the place where ejaculation occurs, that euphoric sensation guys just lust over. Understand the mechanics of a pump and it's basically the same physical structure. But there are also other ways to make 'cumming' that much more enjoyable. Refer to step 3: When feeling the urge to cum, release all actions pertaining to the dick. This makes the sensation last longer, the time for masturbation to draw out to your pleasure and convenience. The longer you can hold out on it, the more satisfied you will be. Proven by research.**

Hmm, so that's why James' video lasted as long as it did. He knew how to make himself happy, so he must have been jolly during the end. His face was just as pleasured, as it was etched on Logan's conscience. That sweet, sensitive, scrunched up expression that shows a side of James no one would ever have the privilege to behold. All except Logan. Now, he felt a twinge of specialness granted upon him. His hands flew to his boxers, letting them pool and collect at his ankles before slipping his feet out, and stretching his legs out as possible, so that his member stood proud vertically. He wasted no time in lunging his hand at it and begun what he had wanted to do in the first place...

_James kept his face at parallel to Logan's waning to keep his face within his vision, as his hands crawled down below to hold Logan's hardened member in his tight, monkey-like grip. The sheer pleasure at the contact caused a change in Logan's sharp breathing. Little gasps and purrs emitted from his open mouth, his eyes were shut but re opened, not wanting to miss James, him and his long hair falling, creating shadows enshrouding his face, adding more to his demeanor and swagger. His eyes held the want that Logan knew what to do. He reached between them, brushed his fingers over James' before reaching for the taller boy's rod. James' smooth, confident strokes to his member caused Logan to give quick and short motions to his member. All they did was stare into each others eyes, full of lust shining through their brown eyes. James' expression turned into one that Logan knew well: that he was about to cum. Before Logan could go any further, James took his free hand to brought it away from his member, while still pumping Logan's in his tight hand. Bubbles brewed that tickled Logan's stomach, a new feeling rising through his body, causing him to writhe and squirm underneath James. Upon seeing the effect it made on Logan, James retracted his hold, the warmth from his sweaty palm juxtaposed to the cool air that blew against the sensitive head. Logan shot his eyes wide open, looking incredulously at James, wanting to ask why he stopped midway. But he was met with a devious smirk before he saw him go under._

**Step 5: The Prostate Gland: Another one of the special traits associated with males, besides the dick. Located within the anus, this is one approach that most males fear to tread. And that's okay, perfectly normal. However, wanting to pursue the prostate is a hard business. You must be well prepared to face the challenge ahead. The most comfortable position to do this, is laying flat on your back, legs in the air, rump perfectly exposed. A first time attempt may result in failure, but if you're up for it, just keep trying. A proper approach is to use lubrication, and lots of it. Fingers work perfect, but most take alternative measures. Once you discover that most wonderful bundle of nerves deep within the nether regions, you will not ever regret it one bit. Good Luck.**

A prostate gland? Really? Logan didn't even know that until just now. Sure, he knew about it, but not what it could do. This was a whole new discovery, a revelation of sorts. But it was his first time, and he could imagine the burn the would run through him, especially if the pain gets concentrated in single areas. But he wants, no needs this. It was a whole new world to enter into, and if doing this means access granted, then he'll do this. He knows James is on the other side, if not him, then the majority of the people in his life would've been residences there. Everyone was growing up, time ticking away, but Logan still hung onto his childish things. This would mean growing up and growing in. He's come this far...

Logan hesitantly and reluctantly, brought his fingers to his lips, giving small kisses to his fingers, hoping that nothing bad would return as a result. He slid off his pillow that was behind his head, kicked off the blanket to the floor, and laid flat on the mattress. He let his legs spread wide, hoisted up and over himself, like folding a piece of paper. His butt hung high, his cheeks spread and his opening tiny, yet wanting. He licked his fingertips, getting it nice and wet, since he had no other form of lubrication. He swirled his tongue around, working it before preparing for the worst, or for the better...

_James worked his magic digits around Logan's opening, the pink rim taking in the feeling of his fingers. In the meantime, James hovered over Logan's chest, letting his rod hand right in front of Logan's lips. This time, with absolutely no hesitancy, he took all of James in his mouth, wrapping his lips around the girth, his tongue on the inside, lapping and working at James' member. James spilled mewls and prowls from his mouth as it laid open. He still continued to rub against Logan's twitching hole, pressing against it teasingly before resuming the motion. The temptation made working at James' member gain intensity, and speed as he forced it down and worked his best on getting it well adjusted._

Pulling his digits out from his mouth, he trickled the fingers down his chest and stomach, the closer the distance was with the two destinations, the heavier his heart beating and his breath hollowing. Slipping between his now spread cheeks, he teased himself, his still hesitant feeling resisting the urge to go in. That is, until he felt the first portion of his finger easily slide in. The feeling start to rupture in that area. He's here, he's not going back, one of the many things he's learned from Kendall.

_James pulled his fully hardened member from between Logan's lips, letting it fall from his mouth. He crawled off of Logan's lithe form that's under him, pulled Logan's legs and hung it over his tense shoulders, shifted his member aligning to Logan's entrance and pushed in ever so gently. His head laid in so far..._

Logan's still moist fingers went in further, another portion approaching, and inches closer

_Closer and closer, James moved in more..._

Closer, and closer together..

_A mere inch from contact..._

He could feel the intruder ghost closer to his prostate..

_And James sheathed in him, completely, his member rubbing against his prostate..._

And at contact, a plethora of euphoric cries erupted from his sore throat. His eyes shot open, fantasy dispersed. But still further from reality as he was, he still felt the most absolute greatest sensations run through his body in laps, over and over again, this was something he could not forget so easily. Muscles tensed, breathing erratic to almost nothing, eye wide and blown, he was on his high horse. A wild stallion majestically galloping in his body, as the feeling came. His member started spurting strands on threads of drippy white cum, projecting from his member before landing randomly at various areas across his body. He came, but he didn't feel as relieved. It was not like his first experience. So instead, in all of his cum soaked hands, he stroked at his member at light speed impulses. Then it grew in him, tense before erupting through him like the stallion's foal. Just as strong, living up to its successor.

He laid there, getting ready to mount off his high horse soon enough. Soon enough, he was rushing to cover himself up, when he heard the door to 2J open and slam shut. He grabbed at the blanket that laid strewn on the floor, shut his laptop and hid it, before draping his blanket over him, covering all evidence of his activity. The rumble of footsteps grew closer to his door, the shiny knob twisting, and in poked James.

"Hey Logie, I came to see how you were doing. You rushed right up here, so I thought something was wrong," James said, moving closer to his bed. But Logan tried to shuffle away from James when he sat at the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, James. I was just tired. You know, with all the school work and all.." Logan tried to, but struggled, to get out.

"Okay, but you need to relax. You know what, let's go to mall tomorrow. Just you and me, huh? Whaddaya say?" James smiled warmly, directing his gaze to Logan's ones, healing his heart from the rapid beating that had happened moments ago.

"Yeah, sure. That'd be great. Looking forward to it, already," They smiled at each other, forgetting the worlds in their own little one. It didn't matter where James was, as long as he was here, it was all fine.

"kay, have a good sleep, Logie." James said before getting up to leave. Logan laid back in his bed to play off the facade, still in his sticky glory. When he knew James left properly, he bolted up and into the shower to let the pain subside and feel more clean before getting ready for a quick nap. He really was exhausted.

And all he could think about was how he had just went through thick and thin, getting through all he could and must, leaving his world, transcending into another.

**So, did that make up for last chapter? Was it as good as the first? Tell meh! With that button right below this. thanks, await for more soon =D**


	4. Morning Woods

**Hello to the BTR community, fans and potential fans. Now, thanks to my net being down yesterday, I was able to(forced to) write the next installment of James' growing Fame. I know y'all like him, don't deny it. Hehe anyways...**

**Before I begin, I want to mention this is more like a filler chapter, that it's just pointless and absolutely worthless to the storyline. Because originally, it was meant to be all smut, but to write a smut multi chapter story is hard. So this is just to satisfy your hunger but got absolutely nothing to add to the story. But it's still as important so enjoy!**

**Also, I'd like to mention all the nice and interesting people I've met since writing this story: A big thanks to all my reviewers, readers, favours and subscribers, but shoutouts to _hellfirehalo188 _for being awesome, and _Ranorexic _for being understanding and relateable. I wish I could shout out more(One to もち の ゆめ [Mochi No Yume], xXThinkingAboutYouWorldwideXx, and BTRlover17) but you are all just as important and special to me than these fine fellows.**

**Enough ranting, I'll stop. So Enjoy! =D  
**

_Morning Woods_

One last thing that Logan had read before putting away his research was this thing called 'Morning Wood''. So, apparently, it's when guys happen to have very interesting dreams that their subconscious takes in as an arousal stimulus. And, evidently, wake up with a nice little gift in their boxers the next morning when they wake up. Like any other erection, it'd take something very satisfying to meet it's needs. And this very problem, poked it's head in the face of Logan.

Waking up from his long lasting doze, his dreams filled with recounts and fantasy mixed together all from one single day of events, his member was springing for attention as it stirred in his boxers. His head felt dizzy and he had troubles trying to get up. But of course, it wasn't good to get up instantly from just waking up, with all the blood rushing. Especially when it goes down south.

It was extremely hard to shake off his mind. No wonder why guys have it hard. As much as he wanted to dig deep into his confines, and relieve himself, he had to remember that a tall boy named James is sleeping in the next bed over. James, even the name sent a shiver down his spine. All day and even all night, that was what he was thinking about all the time, the thoughts of the boy plaguing his mind. He was picturing him, his brown, alluring eyes, his perfectly styled and straightened hair, that will eventually get messy, his button nose that cringed and crinkled every so often, his little lips that were all so desirable, all while wearing his birthday suit, his fantastic, well dressed skin sweater. But wouldn't it be too hot to wear a sweater with a body like his.

Logan grew restless in his bed, tossing and turning in his sheets until they were gonna fall off the bed. But then that would leave him a big exposed. Deciding to settle, he laid to his side, looking at James that was across the room. He looked so blissful and peaceful, lying there on his pillow. A puddle of drool was forming on it, and his little snores were the only sounds to fill the silence in the room. His hair laid splattered across the pillow, flying in all different directions. Logan can imagine how cute James would look like with bed hair, it'd be totally hilarious since he freaks out every morning. His blanket was tucked right up to his chin, wrapped up tightly like a child. Such a picture of innocence, Logan really adored this side of James. He couldn't help but to crack a smile at the image.

But then, one of the weirdest things to happen with James had happened. James turned back to his back laid across the mattress, the blanket covering his front. And it might be trauma or paranoia, but Logan could swear that he saw some scuttling underneath his blanket. James was still asleep, wasn't he? He was just getting comfortable, right? Oh, he was getting comfortable...

"L-Lo-L...ah.." James let some words come out of his mouth. Logan couldn't comprehend what he was saying, like maybe he was saying 'love'. As in a wet dream? James was having a wet dreams before his eyes, and touching himself no less. Boy, he was a professional. James interwoven sounds of purrs to snores to mewls to grunts and so forth. It was..frankly, disturbing to Logan. But like all situations, no matter how bad or good they may be, Logan could not even tear his eyes from the sight. Oh gawd, James was getting off in his sleep. Sighing, Logan tried to block out the sounds, but were protested by his growing problem stirring in his shorts.

"Mm... so good..." James spilled in a whisper, the movement of his hand started to become more evident as James' groin region started moving in commotion. Underneath, James was just rubbing against himself, living in his dream...

–

_James stood in the grassy fields that had seemed to stretched on for endless distances. The sun shone with such warmth, it made James remind himself of love. Speaking of which, as he sat there in the field of soft grass, he saw Logan run up to him, a wide grin on his face, and he had the same smile to give when they saw each other. In his dream, him and Logan were lovers, something his subconscious has been telling him, but he ignored it for a while now. He figured he was just horny._

"_Hey, James." Logan said in such a child like voice. It reminded him of a simpler time, back when they were kids. He'd never let that go, that his Logan was all grown up. He loved the kid Logan, so he had his voice imprinted in his mind. But it was even sexier to have Logan's man voice back, like smooth velvet. Logan had tackled him to the ground to lay on the soft field. _

"_Hey, Logie bear." James greeted his boyfriend with a warm smile. He could make out Logan's well rounded features in contrast to the sky blue behind him that was splattered with soft, white clouds. The sun rays just made his eyes sparkle brightly and the brown in his hair stand out. He held him close as James wrapped his arms up and around Logan's waist. He hoisted himself up with his hold, and kissed the corner of Logan's eye, his nose and finally, his soft, closed lips briefly before settling back onto the green patches below. _

"_I gotta surprise for you, Jay," Logan whispered seductively, and full of lust right by his ear, letting the breaths tickle the skin of his ear. James shivered at the contact, feeling the cool wind send a shiver down his spine. They turned to face each other, eyes full of love, mixed with lust, getting into each other's systems, seeing who drive the other crazy and ravage the other. Finally, it was Logan who cracked first, of course only in James' dreamland would that happen. He forcefully leaned down, and shoved his tongue down James' throat, wanting to eat everything he could see below him. And James would've wanted the same thing. They moved their lips in sync, not one of them prepared to part for the slightest inch or second. But even in James' world, there's gotta be room for air. When they separated, they grinned brightly at each other._

"_I want to tell you something so badly, Jamie," Logan said, still hot in the moment but still mixed in with a little bit of subtlety and bashfulness. James thought it was absolutely cute of him to do so._

"_Say it, Logie, say it out loud," James said, in spur of the moment, feeling hot._

"_I want ya, James. I need ya," Logan blurted out, continuing his attack on James' warm lips, sending them both down to the ground, grinding against each other, their mouths moving in rhythm. Moans emitted from James into Logan's warm mouth, only to have them retaliated back, more intensely back to James. James had just rubbed against the side of Logan's body, his palms meeting the soft cotton of Logan's tee. Logan had a grip on James' shirt, pulling and shoving, ravaging James for all that he offered. When Logan began to work his way down James' neck, taking in all vital pulse points and sensitive areas, he continued to work his way down his lean chest, unbuttoning one by one of his pajama top that he was still wearing. James worked his way through Logan's own tee, his backhand smoothly touching his torso while holding the hem of his shirt and rising it over and off Logan._

"_Ya comfortable there, Jamie?" Logan said with a smirk, leaning down to envelop a nipple in a tight ring formed by his lips. Writhing under him, he tried to speak, despite the intense pleasure he was receiving through his little massage._

"_I, uh..., kinda, Logie. The grass sure is, mmm... soft," James said with closed eyes and almost broken speech. He made a hold of Logan to his bud of tissue as the boy beneath him suckled at it._

"_I cam make it so much more better," Logan said, rising from his chest, and before he knew it, the ground below him felt much more softer than it should be. The clouds above Logan disappeared only to realize that they were high on top of a soft, fluffy cloud. From what Logan taught him, clouds were nothing but water, but this cloud was so soft, like fur, or feathers, or a really soft pillow. Whatever it was, it was almost orgasmic to sleep on it. And James had to admit, he was feeling good. Really good._

"_Gotta have you now, James," Logan said in a serious, menacing tone. He pulled the elastic of James' pajama bottoms and yanked them down and off, throwing off their thrown of pillow to fall to the ground about a few hundred feet below. James willed Logan by spreading his legs wide, letting Logan come between them, and continued to kiss his way down his chest and stomach. James felt twists and turns, pains and pleasures from every one of Logan's affections. While doing so, Logan worked at his jeans, pulling them off and throwing them away as well, now both of them in their undergarments, leaving full evidence of their hard ons sticking out of the fabric. James smirked at him, yet still full of love as he pulled Logan back up for more passionate kisses, his hands kneading and cupping at Logan's butt, feeling the muscle that hid underneath such round cheeks._

"_Nope, James. This time, we're playing role reversal. I play James, and you play Logan." Logan wickedly protested, mirroring James' previous actions, as he dipped his hands in the cloud below him, and pinched at James' out butt cheeks. It was like they really were making love, suspended in midair. James groaned out as loud as he could in his world, as it ended up being a real moan back in the real world._

"_That's right. Scream for me baby," Logan said, still working at James, kissing down his long, lean body until it reached at the elastic of his underwear. He sent kisses on the shape of his erection, starting from the head, working down until it was wet and needed to be discarded. So Logan wasted no time in removing it, letting him high and exposed. Logan blew soft winds against it, massaging James' hips as he held him still. James was flinching and bucking his hips, the need for contact becoming too much. Logan had complied, taking in his thick member in his hold, working it up and down, a pumping motion where each thrust caused waves of pleasure running through him to every corner of his body. _

"_Ugh, I know you need me Logan, but... dammit, I need you, too," James yelled, trying to clutch onto Logan, staring into his eyes, showing how much need he really had, and needed to be satisfied. In both eyes, a pure, animalistic, instinctive personality shone through. _

"_Nu uh, Is that what Logan would do, James? You bad boy, not playing by the rules." Logan said, yet reasoning with James, as he took in his rod in his cavernous mouth, sucking and hollowing his cheeks to work as much of James as he could. His tongues ran across the length, and over the head, the sheer contact so pleasurable and delicious. James had wanted this from Logan for a long time, but to have it delivered on a white, cloud shaped platter, James had no choice but to shove his hips into Logan's mouth, and in bits of his throat. Logan took it all in, swallowing as he did so, as his esophagus had a tight hold at the head. It was all becoming too much of a good feeling for James, he had no option but to cum right there, letting his juices flow in Logan's mouth. When he did though, Logan ceased all action as he pulled off of James, drinking him down. With no movement, James' member didn't really cum at all, sure he spurted his seed, but he didn't reach his orgasm. Logan, or should I say, James was teasing him._

"_You want me, baby?" Logan, being James, had asked, already pulling off his underwear, letting his member stick out and intimidate James with it's size. James didn't really now how big Logan ended up growing to, but his fantasies knew how to make James happy. _

"_Then, get me prepped up, and we'll get going, shall we?" Logan said, with a demeanor in his tone, crawling on top of James and shoving his member between his lips. He had to admit, spontaneous Logan was too much fun for James, he didn't even complain as he took in Logan to the fullest extent. He tried doing what Logan did, but had a gut wrenching protest against it, so he just sucked and pumped the fullness of Logan, as pure, lust filled moans polluted the atmosphere. James worked as much of lubrication around Logan, using his tongue to run through Logan's length, from hilt to tip. When complete moisture was felt on his member, Logan ejected it from James' lips, pulling James closer to him with legs in the air, aiming directly at James' opening. _

"_Ready?" Logan said through pants, and James nodded through his own exhaustion too. But they still had stamina, they went directly to it. Logan shoved in most of himself in one swift, complete movement, earning a well deserved cry from James. A pure pleasurable experience James felt, as his prostate got violated by the friction of Logan's head at the gland. Full thrusts were met with Logan, as James wrapped both of his hands around his member. There was no need for pumping, or any movement whatsoever from the taller boy, it was all being done by the impulses of Logan's hard thrusts. The momentum began to build, adding more and more need, when the feeling of cumming was building in the pits of James' stomach. _

"_You gonna cum, baby?" Logan said, very firmly and hazily. James got lost in his voice, the sounds became too much. He really was going to, and he could feel Logan want to too. More and more, in and out, waves of pure bliss sending them over the top and to the edge. They couldn't have reached more heavenly satisfaction from where they were, but they were wrong. When James could feel it, and so did Logan, a blinding white light engulfed them all, obliterating the dream..._

–

James woke up in a startle, as his hands started to get wet and dirty, and shocks of ejaculation were formed in his pants. He had masturbated in his sleep again, didn't he? And this time, it was to a dream. The best dream James has had in a while. He had fantasied of doing it with girls, not to mention the occasional guy, even Kendall and Carlos had popped in a few times, but to have Logan there, there was just something much more intense and satisfying that James couldn't put a finger on it.

Oh well, never mind that. His hand and the confines of his underwear were currently soaked in his white juices and he needed to get clean and wipe the evidence away. His stiff erection was still long, yet was soft in his underwear, he noticed as he stood up from his slumber. He proceeded to the bathroom to make work of the sink, but when he opened it, it was locked.

"H-Hey, Logan. You in there?" James knocked and asked with his clean hand.

"Um, uh, er, y-yeah, James...ah, I-I'm taking a um...bath. So could you give me a few minutes?" Logan said, a stammer in his speech. This made James curious to see what Logan could possibly be doing, if he needed a bath.

Working the lock, to see that it was a bit loose, he shoved open the door to see what Logan could have been doing. Upon opening...

**Sorry guys, to end it there (I think that counts as a cliffhanger?) But the next chapter to follow is the same as this, completely pointless and adds nothing to the story, and just full of smut. I had changed it to James POV this chapter 'cuz I think I work with Logan too much, but we are similar so it's easy for me (long story), but anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy the next**

**Also. I want a favour from you all: Does anyone know where I can find the list of the 100 themes challenge? I wanna tackle one, so please if you know, leave in a review or PM me, pweese? I'll give you cyber ice cream if ya do! And Thanks =D Review!  
**


	5. Bathtub Moments

**Hello one and all fellow BTR fans, it's another installment, and you're reading this because you love my smutty genius heehee =D**

**Don't you hate it when you've totally lacked direction for your stories? ..maybe not because so many stories end up getting good, so they must be planned, and see I have organisation issues so this story totally went AWOL in my head, I was planning to make this all smut because the story started off that way, but when i was writing this chappie (chapter XD), it turned out really fluffy, and angsty, even though this is clearly all in Logan's head.**

**Anyways, I want to continue ranting, but i won't drive your patients a moment further, so enjoy =D**

**And if you'd like to see my rant, please read after you're done =D  
**

_Bathtub Moments_

It's surprising how rapid and crazy your hormones are. It's tough for every single teenager on this single world. It's harder to judge who has it tougher though. Girls have twice as much as boys, but are easier to manage. Guys only need to worry about sexual frustrations but they can pop out at any time of the day. They range from person to person, and it's also the reason why teenagers experience love at their age. All teenagers feel that way, and it's perfectly normal, so long as you wait until the proper age of eighteen.

And that was no exception for Logan. As we recall, we see Logan, freshly awoken from his hibernation, to be met with James in the middle of one of his dreams. His sexual dreams, no less. With everything graphical in his mind, he met with motions in reality. He thrust his hips in the air, his lips polluted the most forbidden sounds to the ear, his hands going steady to bring him to climax and back. All in all, it was such a _massive_ turn on for Logan, in his sleep deprived, wet dream experienced, semi-euphoric state. Each action contributed by the tall man in the next bed over induced a spark that ran through Logan's body like the speed of a real current, almost instantaneous. And in the center of it all, his brain, which was home to the hormones, deployed every last drop of chemical into his bloodstream, that swam downstream to the area where sun don't shine.

"Mmm..L-Lo," James spoke in a whisper, but to Logan, it was the only thing that pierced through the silence of the morning. Logan felt his face start to heat. James could be dreaming of the girl of his fantasies, wanting to say 'I love you' or 'love the way you do that,' I mean, he wouldn't be thinking about him now, would he? Either way, the sound was so guttural and produced in such a moan so steamy, Logan had to get up and run across the room, into the bathroom.

Shutting the door in a haste, yet so carefully as to not wake James, he pressed his back onto the white, wooden door. Hearing James so illicit, it was all so arousing and made Logan intensify his feelings. I mean, did he want James? He did like the sounds he was producing, and he left it lingering for innocent ears to hear. So it happened for Logan to hear that sound. Maybe it was all a trap, James wanted to lure his victims to his den, by giving the prey a taste of the good stuff, before he turns predator. Gawd, just thinking about James being so forceful, demanding, rough and tough, Logan knew his problem was not gonna go away so simple.

Staring down at his boxers, his member was sticking up, so thickly and long, that it almost threatened Logan that it would stick out of the fly of his boxers. He never saw it so active before, he could have seen it grow right in front of him. From soft to hard, all he wanted to do was reverse the process, but as easy as it comes, it's harder to go back. Like chemical reactions, Logan though, revising through his Chemistry work. Now, thinking of the scientific side of this all, which he is much better at thinking about, this erection brings upon heat, an increase in body heat, so, in order to stop his member from being so painful and throbbing in his shorts, he knew the solution was to draw himself a nice, cool bath to submerge himself in.

Pouring the water at a steadily slow rate, inching closer and closer up, he stripped his starting-to-get-wet underwear off, and stood there in his glory. His gaze would never leave him thick member, it was staring at him, telling him that it needed to be touched. But he wanted nothing more than to discard the thoughts from his mind, and to have his little rod go limp.

The water came about halfway high before Logan turned off the free flowing water. He only needed to lose the heat in one specific area so he wasted no time in getting in the chilled water. Sitting there, his rod submerged in the cool water, he tried to will it down. Keeping his minds fresh and thinking of his mall trip with James, he could feel the pain start to subside, his member reduce in size. Then, almost halfway down, he heard James.

"Ah, oh, uh...mm, k-keep going..." James said through his sleepy state, as loud as he could be if Logan could hear him one room over. Upon hearing the noises, Logan had hit the worse. His cock rose to full size. Again. Oh, how James had so much power over him. He never saw his best friend as something like this before, so to have James overpower him, it kinda frightened him. Or so he thought...

–

_Logan's mind began reeling through infinite situations, and dimensions. Hearing James moan like that, brought imagery to a whole new definition. Each picture getting more graphic and detailed, to his enjoyment. The one currently active right now, we see the four boys crowding around the living room table, sitting on their bright orange couch playing truth or dare. In this reality, Logan has a massive crush on James, so his heartbeat count ran rapid for every inch their close contact would be. His cheeks painted a hearty pink, and turned concentrated to an illusion of red shades. It was Carlos' turn, and his immaturity spun the bottle forcefully, it nearly fell off the table. The bottle's mouth landed in the direction of James, and they chanted the sacred words of the game._

"_James, Truth or dare?" Carlos asked James, as he sat there, stunned by the selection. Either way, he was gonna do it, so why waste time._

"_Er, Truth. Ask me anything," James said confidently yet still a bit scared in his tone. He leaned back into the seat to prepare for the worse should it happen._

"_Anything? Okay, James, do you like Logan?" Carlos said deceitfully, as if he knew what was going on. He had a smug grin on his face, staring at Logan's direction, seeing the traces of discomfort from his body language. But still being his friend, he tried to communicate reassuring thoughts to him._

"_Oh, er, well, of course I like Logan. What's not to like about him?" James said in a friendly tone, draping an arm around little Logie's shoulder and pulling him close by his side. Logan's face burned at an insane intensity, as if it were a star, as his back was placed on his front, and the vibrations of his hearty chuckle run though him through the contact. Logan rested his head on his shoulder, taking in the warmth that James had offered to give him._

"_No, I mean, do you like like Logan?" Carlos reworded, but James cut him off, before he finished._

_"Nu uh, One question per truth. You should have worded it better," James remarked, sticking his tongue at him to mock him, which resulted in the tanner boy to pout furiously. Kendall, seeing this, and calculating everything, I mean even he knew that James like like Logan, he decided to take after Carlos' work._

"_Oh yeah, James? Put your money where your mouth is. I dare ya to kiss Logan. On the lips. No, I date you to make out with him," Kendall retaliated, with the same smug grin that Carlos had. And on hearing the demand, yeah, demand, not a dare, Logan grew hotter than the beating sun. His face was printed with red shades that would've reached across his face and neck and dip below his shirt. He was that embarrassed, he wanted to go hide and not come out, until he left humiliation station._

"_Hey, I already picked truth, and answered it. That's not fair," James stood up for Logan, feeling him tense under his hold. He felt him panic in him, so he wrapped a protective arm around him closer, letting him know he was here, and he wasn't going to let them hurt him. _

"_Oh yes, it is, James. You think you can avoid the game, but no one can ever, Ever, leave it. So you gotta do it, James. Otherwise, we get the right to call you Super Chicken of Hollywood Dares!" Kendall said, earning a mocking laugh from Carlos, both knowing they had victory over their friend. Now, James was one to be the brave one, him and all his swagger he possessed, he had this demeanor that said, 'he was fearless, he was bold, and he was brave.' But, right now, he couldn't be more afraid than he was right now. Living up to his reputation, he was not backing down. He shook Logan to gain his attention, and wanted so badly to just tell him that it'd be fine between them. All he was asking for was his permission. Looking into his eyes, he could see a small glint, a sparkle deep within. It could easily be mistaken as a tear of fear, but something was off._

"_J-James. I-I don't wanna ruin your rep by not doing this. I care about you, James. So don't worry about me, James. I'll take one for you," Logan said to him, trying to mutter the inner strength he knew he had, to tell James that he would want to do this as much as James did. For James._

"_Are you sure?" James said in a broken whisper. Logan could only respond with a curt nod, and pushed as much confidence as he could to assure James. The time dimension halted between them, just by looking into their eyes and staring at their souls. The sounds of their heartbeats telepathically rang in their heads, the closer they got speeding in rapid succession. As close as they got that they couldn't see each others eyes in their peripheral vision, they closed their eyes, and surrendered to their lips. At the moment's contact, a shocking spark surged through them, one making Logan take in a shallow breath through his nose, and the other made James loosen the tension he was having for retraction, and fully embraced their kiss._

_The dare was though, to make out. So, completing the required syllabus, he darted his tongue between his lips, running the tip along the line where Logan's own sealed off. He ran it across his chapped ones, asking for permission to enter his cavernous mouth. Remembering James, picturing him from the darkness of his closed eyelids, he granted the permission, his jaw slackening and James took all of Logan, taking his full essence and pushing himself closer to him. James added a much needed force, feeling his other persona take over, a more beastly instinct becoming a reflex. He gently, yet wanted to vigorously push him down onto the couch, him hovering over his smaller frame. James stopped him from leaning any closer by planting his palms to the sides of Logan's head, suspending him over Logan with all the strength in his arms. Logan fully embraced the make out session, running his arms over his broad, tense shoulders until he met his bulging bicep, and latched a grip on the series of muscles tones around his upper arm. _

_Their tongues danced the Rumba, the tango, the marimba and any and all dances that expressed their sincere love. The language of love played in their mouths, and the world stopped around them. James, feeling a full animal take over him, took his hands and began to work at his sides. Logan tried to suppress a small giggle as the touches tickled his sensitive skin, sending impulses down and stirring in his pants. James' hands trailed over his skin, rubbing soft, soothing circles across his lower stomach, his thumb aiming for his shorts. _

_Proceeding down south, James began to work at the bulge forming at his hands. Logan parted his lips from James, to utter moans of pleasure that he only wanted James to hear. While still making out, James kneaded Logan's member in different speeds, feeling it grow quickly under his hand. An intense feeling built in his stomach, a pleasant fever taking over. He wanted to, no he needed to...he needed to-_

–

Logan flew up in a jolt, his mind starting to clear. His hand found it wrapped around his still hardened member, still showing no signs of size reduction. Guess he knew that the only way his hard on was going to go down was if he did it manually, by stroking himself soft. His cold water bath had adjusted to his body temperature, feeling it no longer cool against his skin. Sighing in defeat, he proceeded to do just that. He took his member, wrapped in his hands so tightly and pumping so furiously, he needed to reduce his erection.

"Mm..Nrgh...Ah," James' moans continued to fill the air, and pollute the air dirty. Logan groaned in protest, this was the last thing he wanted to do first thing in the morning, but when needs had to be met, they definitely needed to be done. Helping to speed up the process, he entered a hazy day dream as he stared at the crystalline reflection of the water...

–

_Logan felt life slip away from him. His vision started to turn, as all he could see was the clear blue of the pool water, that was now starting to fill with bubbled, his struggling to breathe. His head started to slip out of life as precious amounts of oxygen left his body. He wanted to submerge from the pool, but the negative force on his head refused to let him do so. He was drowning, until he could only see black. But the bastard doing so wouldn't do something so cruel and devious._

_Huffing and puffing, taking in all the liters of air he could get to fill his lungs, Logan finally screamed at his attacker, "ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS JAMES! YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!" Logan screamed incredulously, as he felt tears of fear form in his eyes. He was entering panic mode, afraid of death entering him, and taking his life away. Right now, his anger melted away when his scar, both emotional and physical, took place in his heart and lungs._

"_W-What? A-Are you serious, Logan? Oh gawd, I feel so terrible. I'm sorry, Logan. I really am. Please forgive me, James swam after Logan trying to leave the pool, who now grew aqua phobia. Logan cried as hard as his sore lungs would let him, tears blending in the drops of pool water that ran down his face. _

"_Logan, please wait," James begged, halting Logan by grabbing his arms. He wanted to pull him out of his grip of death, but his trembling body made everything feel weak. So he had no choice but to fall back on James. He refused to look him in the eye, even when James was so nice enough to lift Logan up and sat him on the pool edge, the only part in the water being his legs._

"_Logie, I am so absolutely sorry that I did that. I must have a twisted mind to think that I would have had fun out of it. And an incredible selfish heart. But I would tear my heart out if I have to, because it's already damaged, thinking that I could've lost you, Logan." James admitted, feeling his own tears spring in his eyes. Logan thought the water was rising when he felt the water hit his legs, but realized that James was crying, even more than he did. Pulling the taller boy's face up to meet him, he saw a pitiful face mark his once perfect one. But it was kind of saddening to see him like this. He wanted to comfort him, even though it was entirely his fault, and tell him that everything was okay. But in his heart though, he knew it wasn't. _

"_I wish I could ask for your forgiveness, Logie, but I know I don't deserve one ounce of it. But I could always try, Logan. Will you let me?" James asked, with hope in his eyes, staring into his victim's. Logan was still shaking from the aftershocks but he was able to collect himself enough to nod. He didn't want to end his friendship with James, one that lasted for years, to be ruined by a stupid one minute event._

"_Thank you, Logie," James finally dawned a smile, before wrapping his arms around Logan, and Logan doing the same, his hands crossed around his neck. They laid there peacefully for a moment, taking in all the breaths they needed to calm down. James recovering first, decided to start his compensation to Logan. His lips that were on Logan's chest began to work on his soft skin. His arms fell down to grip on Logan's hips. At a surprise, Logan pulled his arms away from James, surprised to see what James had installed for. He was a bit scared, because just like before, James was rough. And it didn't help that he was still in the water. But James really wanted to make up for his mistake, so no word of protest left his lips._

_James still had tears that needed to fall, as he worked at Logan's nipple. He licked and nipped at the nub before it began to grow erect. Taking it between his teeth, pulling and letting his actions run though Logan's body, he continued with only one thing in mind. 'I only want you to feel good, Logie. I want you to be mine.' Logan had shudders in his system, taking the feeling he was now experiencing and felt it grow to new heights. He was still suffering muteness from his near death experience, he wanted to protest. But words did not form in his voice box. James planted further kisses down his stomach as Logan leaned back. Over each bulge of abdominal muscle, his navel and finally reaching the rim of his swim shorts, he wasted no time in pulling the front down to expose Logan's soft cock._

_Gasping in surprise, Logan put the wires together in his brain, knowing what James would be doing. He was more scared of this than drowning. But with painted determination on James' expression, Logan just let him do what he wanted. James' hand wrapped around Logan's dick, feeling a frozen temperature in his hands, He started to add energy to it, letting it conserve into heat, as he began pumping. He wanted it erect, standing proud on end before he'll take it in his mouth. But seeing it grow right in front of him, he drooled at the sight. Wanting to diverge in his erect member, James finally did so when he felt it ready. His tongue was the first to make contact with the rod, lapping the head to get it wet. His tight lips wrapped around the circumference of his cock, taking it fully up to the hilt, and worked his tongue across the underside at a vein, to the lapping of pre cum oozing from the tip._

"_Ah, J-James," Logan finally broke his silence, feeling the sensation so foreign that it was kind of uncomfortable. But he let the results speak for himself, because he felt good. Really good. Better than he's felt ever. James had a miracle mouth, not only for his heartwarming speech but for his well skilled mouth and confines of warmth and wetness. "Ugh, James, w-what are you do-doing?" Logan tried to speak with the last bit of strength he had before he gave in to James. Pulling with a pop, James spoke while letting his hands resume the work._

"_I'm making it up to you Logan. Is it working, please, tell me it's working. Otherwise I'll have to go further. But I'll do it for you, Logie. My best friend, do you forgive me?" James asked with a glint of hopefulness subliminally saturating his sincere tone. James, seeing the hesitation in Logan, and a bit of remorse, continues to work his member between his lips and taking him all again. If need it be, he'll suck him dry if Logan would be his friend again. _

"_Ah, If you stop now, I won't. J-Just keep going, James," Logan said, but in a mixture of moans and sighs. His breathing started to go out much like drowning. His stomach clenched and retract, His member felt numb as it got relinquished into James' mouth. His hands flew to his mouth to stop all the illiterate words to escape his mouth.. For a moment to go, that's all there was to it. James continued to suck him off, making the pleasurable experience so great, he wanted Logan to feel euphoria all thanks to James._

"_Ah, I-I'm cu-" Logan struggled to say, he wanted to tell him that he was close._

"_It's okay, Logan. You can cum all over me. I'll drink every single drop, if it'll earn my loyalty again. If not, then I'll drink it all, so each drop is guilt ridden, and it'll forever be in my body, because I can never forgive myself, Logie. I want you to know that," James said, placing his lips back to the lip, working in rapid motions, his tongue moving across the sensitive head. Logan felt harsh volumes of air leave his lung, each exhale needing more and more until he came into James' mouth. A white drink filling his warm mouth, James gulped all of it down, letting the fluid run down his throat._

"_Can I call you my friend again? Please?" James asked, begging for Logan to say something, anything. Logan recovered from post orgasm before cracking a reassuring smile to James, recovering from his position to give James his answer._

"_You always could, My Best Friend. That will never change for the worse," Logan said in his haze, but he meant every single word. James was so happy, to have not lost Logan's humble friendship, he hugged him and let his tears of joy fall._

–

Logan had closed eyes before awakening. He didn't even know he drifted off just from looking at his bath water. But his dream, oh it was all so surreal. Feeling James, so weak and helpless, an emotive side to James. It kinda warmed his heart a bit. If he didn't know now, then he should. Because, he realized now, that he had a crush on James. There were times back when James was that sensitive, even when they first met, he was a little sensitive, and that's what caused them to be best friends. Because he was so gentle and peaceful, a loving look in his eyes all the time. He could stare at those eyes forever, because he felt love in them.

"H-Hey, Logan. You in there?" James had asked from the other side of the bathroom door. Oh, shit. He nearly caught him. Argh, just go away James. For one moment, while his still aching member throbbed.

"Um, uh, er, y-yeah, James...ah, I-I'm taking a um...bath. So could you give me a few minutes?" Logan said, wishing that James would buy it. With no ruckus happening, he sighed happily, laying back into the tub he was in. But all those fortunate moments came crashing down.

"A bath? Really?" James asked as he entered. His face was all disoriented from waking up, his bed hair was strayed, and a small, confused gesture formed on his face. It was a pretty cute expression on the boy, that Logan thought was heart warming.

"Er, yeah. And it's kinda personal, so could you just leave please?" Logan asked, hoping for an answer 'yes'.

"Um, just wait, I gotta wash my hands." James said, faltering Logan's hope. He walked over to the sink, turned it on and rinsed his hands under the torrent to clean off all the evidence. See, James had hid his unclean hand behind his back, so Logan couldn't see, and Logan sat down, in the tub, that cut off Logan from the stomach down when he sat in it, unable to see the erection he was supporting.

"Okay, well, we gotta get there early. So, just finish washing up in here and we'll get going soon, okay?" James said in such a sweet tone, that showed he cared. Showing how nice he was. Logan shot him a reassuring smile before waving him off in assurance.

"Sure, I'll be there soon. So, can I have some privacy now?" Logan asked, a little strain of annoyance in his voice. Sensing this, he smiled cutely at him before leaving and closing the door. Relieving the sigh he never knew he was keeping in, he rested back into the tub. Only now, his member grew flaccid. Who knew that James had the power to make his cock grow big and small at the sound of his voice. James really did have the power over him. Taking the rest of his bath, cleaning him off, he finally pulled the plug of the dirty water, and dried off. He was relieved to not have to result in masterbating his problem away, but he was so close, experiencing a heavenly feeling again, he really wanted that. But figuring James and his patience, he needed to get out there.

Boy, Logan had a new perspective to James now. He was crushing on him.

**Okay, so how'd you all like that? Good? Bad?**

**Okay, so here's the rant. I originally planned for this to be all smutty dreams like James' one, but it all turned into a fluffy story, that even though I'm proud about, totally changed the direction i was starting to plan to go with. So, now I got a full fluffy storyline to work with, but i'll add in trace elements of smut if I have to, if that's what you prefer.**

**This chappie, it was suppose to have three dreams in this story, all very short and dirty, but they drew out pretty long so I couldn't get the third one up in time. The last one was suppose to make Logan climax, but I decided to tease him for your pleasure =P**

**A few questions to think about: add to the review, Do you think I should add Kogan to the story? I have this scene where Kendall is Logan's tour guide in the new world, if ya know what I mean, but I don't wanna go astray from the Jagan, but if you demand it, I'll give it to ya. So question one: Would you like some Kogan on the side?**

**Okay, a bit more personal. A shoutout to my new pen pals, Ranorexic, and hellfirehalo188 for being cool, and fun to talk to, but you guys matter to me too. So, if you got a twitter, tumblr, LJ, follow me =D Links at the bottom of my profile**

**And One more before I go, there's a poll on my profile that will decide what my next project would be when I go back to school so please vote, I'd like to know what to work with and then the sooner i get votes, the sooner I can get it up so yeah, please vote.**

**Phew, that was long. Thanks and await for more to come =D  
**


	6. Love and Lust

**Hey people. Here's another chapter for you to enjoy! Okay not really, this is just some pointless fluff (kinda) that I just needed to put in so I can work through a story line for you all. It can be considered boring if you were looking for smut, but this is suppose to give it some kinda meaning. If not, then I just did it as a filler for the next chapter XD**

**I tried to put effort into this ever since my oneshot, (BTW appreciate it if you went to my profile to read it please!) but it kinda fell apart, cuz I rushed it to get it out and over with, to get ya more pointless smut for your enjoyment. Either way, enjoy =D  
**

_Love and Lust_

The day ahead of the two boys, James and Logan grew brighter and perfect by the second. It was getting hotter and sunnier, but the cool breezes gusted through LA, tempering the weather until it formed a solidarity, stable atmosphere. James and Logan were cruising through the streets, James behind the wheel since he knew up and down all of Hollywood and all the good stores, plus he loved driving. The rays of light mixed with the air friction of the car's motion made a very enjoyable ride all the way, passing through the iconic emblems that the guys are still starstruck over everytime they pass these.

Arriving at a small shopping town, with it's own mall, at the outskirts of town, the boys found a great shady spot to rest their Big Time Rush mobile and hopped out of the vehicle. James came over to Logan who was brushing his clothes from wrinkles, and crossed arms with Logan who did not complain one bit. Besides, it was different seeing this side to James. He seemed more relaxed and more his friend, and right now, he couldn't be more relieved to have him the way he is. This James, the one that always shot his iconic smile, the one that had his friend's back all the time, and the James that put them first before anything else. Except maybe his hair but that's a different story.

"C'mon Logie, I wanna get you an entirely new outfit, and I might get one too. Or three, let's go." James said, dragging Logan against his will to the mall. Inside, they were hit with a gush of almost freezing air, cooling their skin and tingling the hairs on it. There were crowds upon swarms of people, shopping bags with designer labels in their hands, and a few had smoothies in the other. There were blinding lights shining in their eyes, just luring them to come in a buy a few things. James was at his domain, and with a credit card with unlimited spending in the pit of his wallet, he was in his utopia. If he found haven, then he shouldn't be selfish by sharing it with Logan. Who, for some reason in the bottom of his stomach, had a regret with agreeing to this.

"Where to first, James?" Logan asked, as if every word dripping would end up regretful.

"Hmm, over there to get an outfit, and then the other direction for matching shoes. Then we'll come back for lunch and just hang out. Just the two of us, sound like a plan?" James explained while wrapping an arm around Logan and rubbing his shoulder in comfort. Logan did like to see the glint in his eyes, when he said all these things. Like a star was harboured in the black irises, just ready to shine in the darkness. Logan could feel it beacon, signaling Logan to accept.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go." Logan agreed, seeing the spread of his smile crawl across his perfect face. James grabbed at his wrist and yanked him across the other side of the building. They entered this one store where everything was on sale. It'd be easy to get one outfit here, so James would probably hoard the store for his advantage and but a whole wardrobe.

"A store that sells clothes all at low, low prices. Let's move out, dear friend," James said proudly pulling his friends across the room. Inside, there already were people pulling apart the racks for a great combination of clothes, from colourful graphic tees, button down shirts, to baggy jeans, of all wash tones. James squealed loudly like Carlos would upon seeing corn dogs, and tackled head first into the pile of clothes. Logan just stood there, feeling awkward as he tried to find James in the amass crowd, like a child wanting his mama back, to hold their hand again. And that's what Logan just wants to do. Find his beloved friend and hold him through the storm. Even though James was the one that dragged him through it in the first place.

"Hey, Logan. Come check this out, I might have found a winner." James screeched from across the store. It was surprising how powerful his voice was. Taking the echo of the sound as a guide, he tried to swerve through potential shoppers, hopping and climbing what may be in the way, and found James with a pile of clothes in his hands. He had a flushed expression on his face, and a graceful smile to compliment. Logan laughed at him, examining his efforts of scavenging.

"You got your outfit, James?" Logan said, looking at what seemed to be James taste, but he gotta admit, he loved some of the clothes too.

"Nope, they're your clothes." James said, loading the pile off on Logan who was taken back suddenly and collapsed to the floor when the weight got a bit much. James laughed comically at him, fishing out his hand under the pile of clothes and hoisting from his trap, and got him back on his feet.

"Here, try this shirt, with these pants, and I'll try this, and I'll decide the verdict." James announced, already putting the clothes in Logan's hands and dragging him across to the change rooms. Luckily there were two of them free, adjacent to each other. Logan entered his cubicle, feeling a bit trapped, and began to undress, trying to avoid the mirror that reflected his body. Upon removing his shirt, he never really noticed his body before. He never considered himself model material, but he always referenced himself to James. The lean, tall, broad hunk that could be literally naked the next room over. Ugh, enough about these thoughts, he thought about himself now. What would people think about his body? It was irrational to think this way, but seeing James in his full glory made him slightly uneasy. Ignoring the thoughts in his head, he slipped on the tee over his head and pushed his arms through. It hugged his torso tightly but was still a bit loose. Then, he went down to change his pants. The one James picked were tight skinny jeans that Logan has never worn before, so he's a bit anxious. But what reason does he have, it was clothes right?

"C'mon Logan, I wanna see you." James called over, hearing his velvet voice ring in his ears. I wanna see you. With his now developed mind, it literally went dirty. Oh gawd, now he's getting a developing erection. Trying to fight it off, he simply tore open the lock and came out. Upon seeing James, he drooled. He wore a cotton summer tee, which was tiny, hugging all the best features of James. His pants were matching skinny ones, only a lighter washed tone that Logan's. And that hugged his legs tighter than his shirt, that it should be his skin. His legs were thin and tone, rising up to reach his tightly gifted ass that stuck itself in front of Logan's eyes. If that didn't stir up some emotion. Now he knows why he shouldn't wear skinny jeans because it is impossible for any guy to get an erection and still be comfortable.

"You look great, Logan. Totally sexy," James complimented, adding his trademark smile after saying it. At one moment it seems innocent, but in context, it seemed kinda intriguing and arousing, like James is deliberately turning him on. His eyes grew hazy, fueling and burning with a fire deep within, and it kinda scared Logan. James could ravage him right now, take him for granted and he wouldn't mutter a word of protest. But he had to get control of himself right now, maybe save it until he was a little comfortable.

"Thanks James. So do you, but you have that natural sexiness built within you," Logan had needed to say. He felt like he needed to say it at this moment for some odd, bizarre reason. James crept closer to Logan, possessing him under his hold. Their eyes locked for a single moment, but they knew the time wasn't right. This was just their animal calling, it wasn't them. They tore their gazes, retreating to their places and wanting outta here already. Logan had a full blush cover his face, feeling so close to James had that eerie effect on him. His head swirled in a confusion, feeling dizzy and at the brink of passing out. He just threw his clothes away, happy that his member had air to breathe as it poked out, before letting it falter and slipping his clothes back on. Yeah, note to self, do not wear skinny jeans, especially around James.

–

A few outfits that James had approved of later, the two needed matching shoes to compliment the looks. Now, shoe shopping was something that Logan was special at too. He knew what had both fashion and practicality, comfort and looks. So he knew what to get as soon as he saw it.

Then, he was met with the amazing pair on sale at this one retailer.

"Logan, what's the ma-" James saw the ad too. Exclusive, limited edition Buster Clyde sneakers, red and black with gold rims. Logan turned entranced at the deluxe footwear, his eyes fixing on the image. James had the same look, delirious.

"Nice choice buddy. C'mon let's get them," James pulled Logan into the store, his vision never torn from the exclusive shoes, before realizing soon enough that he may be able to hold them in his hands. Of course, once he paid for them.

"Two pairs of Buster Clydes, please" James requested, Logan by his side as he held onto his hand for dear life.

"Er, sorry guys. I only got one pair left," The clerk came back and handed them the shoes. Upon opening the box, they were met with the shimmering gold rims filling their eyes.

"They're beautiful," they both said, marveling at the shoes that were theirs. But the problem is, how were they gonna share these shoes between the two of them?

"So, um, who's getting them?" Logan asked, feeling a slight rejecting in his vicinity, knowing James would probably want them as bad as he did.

"Well, you did spot them first, Logan. I'd be happy for you to have them," James said confidently, no hesitation in his voice, and reassurance to back it up. Logan felt relieved, and really touched by him to sacrifice something so great. He knew that fashion was everything, but James cared about his friend more than a pair of shoes.

"Really?" Logan asked for sure, he didn't mind if James had them, but seeing them again, made him want it more.

"I'm sure, Logan. Just go try them, and see if they fit, and then I'll know if they're right for you." James told him, taking the box down and letting Logan sit, taking his shoes off one by one to slip on the Clydes for him. Each shoe seemed comfortable, and upon making his foot connect with the soft material within, he felt such a good feeling run through him. Almost as good as an orgasm, similarly euphoric and at the simple touch, made a connection with them. He knew these were the ones he needed.

"Perfect fit, Logan," James complimented, seeing that gracing smile on Logan's face all the reassurance he needed to give it to him. They smiled comfortingly before Logan got on his feet to hug and thank James so much.

"Thanks a lot James." Logan whispered to the taller gentleman, meaning every word, emphasizing the degree how grateful he was. James just seemed to laugh it off, and soon they went away to find a better pair for James. He settled on converse shoes, red in colour, that really matched one outfit he had bought. Phew, all that shopping worked up an appetite, as they both walked off for lunch before deciding to hang together.

–

After a trip back to the car to put their bags of clothes away, the two walked and ate at a small restaurant, making small talk that burst into a conversation quite easily. Logan's mind hadn't taken one look at the incident, when at one point he felt guilty about keeping such a secret. But now wasn't the time to talk about it. He wanted to feel carefree, and just be himself around James. And now was the best time so far. James' addictive smile made everything melt away, relishing in relief when that grin just met his eyes. Gawd, this guy could probably bring puppies back to life. After their little meal, they decided on some ice cream, James taking cookies and creak, while Logan settled for cookie dough.

"Let's go sit by the fountain," James suggested, lapping at his ice cream. Upon such sight, it kinda made Logan a bit unusual. A white substance dancing on his tongue, before darting back into his mouth. If that wasn't suggestive enough. Logan just looked away, at the park that sat in front of them as they sat by the concrete structure that was spewing water into the basin. A few pennies littered the floor, and a fine mist of moisture sprayed around it.

"I had a really good time today, James. Took my mind off a lot." Logan said, getting into his cookie dough delight. James looked at him puzzlingly before pushing on.

"Really? Like what?"

"Oh, er, well," Logan couldn't just blurt out his secret right then and there. There were so many open moments, none ever private. He wants to tell James, he had this guilty stone resting in his stomach that felt uneven.

"Go on, Logan. You can tell me." James willed on, placing his hand on Logan's leg, rubbing up and down in comfort. But it was not so comfortable for Logan. He felt the contact produce sparks that ran up real quickly. His face grew flustered and tried to deny everything.

"Um, it's just all this work is all. I guess I needed a breather," Logan took as a fair enough excuse.

"Oh, c'mon, Logan. You just need to relax. I can think of a few good things that will loosen you up." James said, turning his face to Logan. He saw something within, like a hint of suggestion? Hmm, it was hard to read, but James did have that unusual, tantalizing smile he somewhat wore. It was just like in the change rooms. It felt hot and heavy.

"Er, maybe you could show me. Um, ready to go back?" Logan said, finishing with his ice cream, and eating the cone part.

"Mm, not yet. There's one more store I wanna visit, now I'm eighteen." That wicked grin never left his face. It was suggesting something, something very explicit to being eighteen, and Logan felt that heavy stone grow sour in his stomach. Oh, of all times, he had to pick now.

"Um, right. Sure, you go do that." Logan said. He wasn't eighteen until a few more weeks. So he had nothing to do but wait out there, wondering what James would have been doing, and looking at within the store. His lips caught between his teeth in nervousness and anticipation. What could James be looking at. The video replayed in his mind like a clear video projection. I mean, he feels like this is all normal, and natural. Eventually, James came down with two bags in hand.

"Here, Logan. I got you this. Maybe you would like to use it," Opening the bag to see the contents, he saw three items: A bottle, a box and a long, rubber tube. He looked suspiciously at the items, wondering what each thing was.

"W-What's this?" Logan said, inspecting the items with great caution. So he read the labels, condoms, and lubricant. He knew what some of these things were, but what left him unsure was the last thing. It was thick and long, and felt of high density rubber. It sparkled and had a base with a bulge on the other end.

"Oh sweet, innocent Logie. You should know what it is." James said, pulling Logan with him as they walked back to the car. Throughout the whole trip, there was an awkward silence to fill between them. Logan was only silent because he was still contemplating the options of what all these items were for. Did James want something? He did have his own bag, so he wondered what he was gonna do with it.

Eventually, upon arrival, Logan passed it off as another bag for the pile as the two boys collected their things and headed back inside, back home to apartment 2J.

**Okay, how was it. Bad? I know but I gotta put it in for the sake of it though. I was really tired to work on it, so just excuse me, while I write some more smut for it. Okay, so if you did read it, and got up to the last part, you can already guess what it was and what I'm gonna do with it, or should I say what James and Logan are gonna do with it =P**

**One more question for you guys. What do you think about Kenlos smut. I'm thinking that if there was Jagan fluff, next chapter is gunna be Kendall's solo and Kenlos smut while the two guys were away. Hmm? Good, bad, leave your feelings in a review thanks! If not, then maybe I'll skip it and go straight to James and (possibly) Kogan since there was suggestion for it. If you read the last chapter, then I wanna clear things up. This is still evidently Jagan but the Kogan is only meant to be smutty. So yeah, two questions. Kenlos smut and Kogan smut, yes or no?**

**Thanks and review, tell me what's on your mind =D  
**


	7. While we're out

**Hey guys, all my fellow alerters and favourers. I am back with another installment of a rather long chapter (in my opinion) so here's the smut you've asked for. It's to make up for my last chapter. Especially since I got reviews for my questions rather than the story itself hehe**

**So, here's the results: I've decided no Kogan in this story, sorry, but this chapter is Kenlos smut. I really like the pairing, since it's the matching half for my favourite, Jagan, so here it is. I wanna apologize in advance to _KxJ Luver, myers1978_ and to other readers that dislike Kenlos but I wanted it because there was more demand. So, without further ado, please Enjoy the next chapter! =D If you really dislike it with a passion, then feel free to skip it, I'll risk the reviews to make you happy. But It'd mean a lot to review, to know the potential of Kenlos. So yeah, Enjoy =D  
**

_While we're out_

The days come and go, the Earth rotates as precious seconds tick away from one Kendall Knight, lying in his bed, contemplating his life in the mere minutes he laid in his bed before getting up for the morning ahead. What he was thinking was how little adrenaline he had in a while so far. He was always a thrill seeker, an action pursuer, he wants to feel the rush. That's why he always relied on Carlos to provide him with the blood pumping, heart racing, breath notching antics that will give him the excitement in his life. That moment where he feels like life is worth living if you could just feel your blood pumping into your core, your very essence to defy you, and fulfil you with such relief that makes you feel like life is a notion.

But nowadays, everything seems to be so calm and controlled. The sun radiates perfect conditions for anything to happen, the skies are clear crystal blue that break and transcends beyond all limits, and the potential is within your reach. And here he is, wasting the moment where he could be hot in the face, sweating with hormones, and feel the blissful rush once again. Hockey was the one thing that he was able to do that gave him a substitute thrill because of the beat downs, the anger and fierce determination he could resolve in a moment's notice, that split undermining second between taking a risk or not, he missed that moment immensely.

Carlos was his fuel, he could make any moment seem like a risk, and being around the boy, he could always feel that rush he needed just from being with him. Nowadays, he's almost running low on his spirit. He never did anything too adrenaline filled, too risky and dangerous, nothing he could milk for his sustenance. He was running low on energy these days. Kendall just wants to curl up in his bed and lie there, starting to go psycho crazy with some weird, crazy shenanigans that he could attempt to do, except each one had more and more riskiness than the other so he felt bummed about it.

Knowing he couldn't lie in his bed all day, since he already did that once, he forcefully willed himself out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom to freshen up. Maybe, hopefully by accident, something will hit him in the face. An idea, or part of a compilation to put together an idea, anything that will please the needs of an adrenaline junkie. Walking carefully, leaving the sweet boy lying in the next bed over sleeping peacefully, despite the large snores emitting, he stalked out carefully to lie down and sulk over the orange couch while watching TV.

"Hey, Kendall. What's going on with you? You look a little down." James said as he stood next to Kendall. He didn't even hear him come out of his room, maybe he is starting to lose it.

"Mm," Kendall's only reply, still feeling sleepy and got up to sit down properly on the couch. He motioned for James to come over and sit down next to him.

"James, I'm losing it," Kendall said a bit quietly but he wasn't afraid to admit it though. James stared questioningly. "I-I just don't feel that motivated to do anything any more. I need to do something that's..that's- that's going to be a big time rush, y'know?" Kendall ended up screeching. He laid his head on James' shoulder, feeling defeated and almost ready to give up. James shrugged Kendall off his side and made them lock eyes.

"Kendall, you're being ridiculous. I was expecting that kinda talk from Carlos, but you gotta loosen up, Kendall. Life isn't a big time rush, it's what you can do to feel like a rush. I'm not gonna bungee jump anytime soon, since it's gonna ruin my hair, but I know a few ways to get that rush." James said, and Kendall immediately perked up.

"L-Like what?"

"Hmm, well." James thought well on this. Did he want to tell him, and expose his secret? He never told anyone, and it was only a one time thing, but he had to admit, it was a full blown experience he's ever had. And Kendall was really wanting it so, what the heck. James crept his hands across Kendall's chest and back, pulling him close, until his pursed lips were close to Kendall's ear, breathing warm air onto the skin.

"Why don't you touch yourself, Kendall? I promise, it's a big time rush, and it involves so little effort. It'll give you a reason to live." James whispered so huskily in Kendall ear, a vigorous shaking rough housing Kendall's frame as he shook in James' arms. He knew he would have this effect on him so that's why he had him imprisoned in his arms.

"Y-You're serious?" Kendall said seriously, hiding the questionable tone in his voice. James nodded his head, laying it on his shoulder, looking up at Kendall, trying to convince him to warm up to the idea.

"I am. You said you wanted to live, so go live a little. Go big time, Kendall." James said, still in a seductive voice but detached himself when he knew Kendall would fall into his trap. Just thinking about it, Kendall knew it was going to pump his blood, let his hormones surge, and his soul uplift in a new way he never thought possible. He was not gonna back down this challenge, that was his thrill.

"Okay, I'll do it. But, I'm not so good at this. Can you teach me?" Kendall said, feeling inferior to James, kinda thinking he was better than he could ever be.

"Sorry, Kendall. I promised Logan I'll hang out with him at the mall today. And with Gustavo's unlimited capped credit card, I'm not backing down that offer. Sorry, but if you really need some guidance, and er, an extra rush, you could always film yourself? Then watch over it and see what you can do to make it better. I made a video so you can watch me first. You know you want to," James said and continued to tease, but this was a bit too far. Kendall was flushed red with embarrassment. And he's never embarrassed. He would always take a turn to do anything that'll give him a thrill, and this, this little moment was making him almost want to back down. No, this was not a Kendall Knight thing to do. He can't back down.

"Okay, I'll do it." Kendall said, determination in his face, embracing the idea with the seconds ticking away. Each minute brought the degree up immensely and he felt a growl rupture in his throat.

James chuckled at his friend's antic, "Good. The video's on the computer. I'll go out and I'll buy a few supplies to help make it that much more stimulating next time, I promise you." He smiled reassuring at his friend, seeing his expression, he finally got him hook, line and sinker.

"Thanks James, I'll try it later." Kendall began to anticipate the time that he'll try something like this. Something new in his life.

–

Kendall returned back to the apartment early after a nice swim in the relaxing pool, since the day amplified in heat again. He was tired and felt parts of him burn under the sun. Besides, just swimming in the water can't really live up to his expectations. He was ready for the good stuff, his high horse, his thrill ride. So he was prepared. He didn't bother putting on a shirt or a top for that matter, he figured it would just hinder the process. He stalked over to the computer, still a bit shaken from what he's about to do, cautious for anyone that'll interrupt him. Every breath he took grew deep, feeling himself draw long, rigorous inhales and felt like exhaling would exert a lot of wasted energy. He got to the computer, awaiting it to boot, and began to find what it was that he was looking for. He knew he had permission to enter James' files so he rummaged through his contents, searching the sub folders and files through with great detail. Everything had a preview to examine, but each one ended in failing his search. He must've gone through a lot, searching twice when it was necessary. But he struck no luck in his excavation. With a heaving sigh, he decided to let it rest, he knew what touching himself would entail, so he grabbed the video camera that James provided off the desk and went over to his room.

He set it up on a tripod, positioning it to tilt and aim at his bed. Each moment closer, his heart ruptured against his chest. His breathing never regulated, and he expected that. His legs shook but he controlled himself and waited until he was ready to lay on the bed. He switched on the camera, ensuring the settings were accurate, and the focus was working so he could re-examine his tape with better detail. Figuring it would be fine, he got on his bed, and looked at the camera. It was like a peeping eye, taking in every single shot, and processing whatever it saw into an etched memory. Taking a last intake of air, mixing it with tapped bravery, he prepared himself.

"Okay, um, ahem, he we go," Kendall said, to the camera and to himself. He laid back onto the comforting cushion of his mattress, hands already working at the opening of his swimming trunks. Unlacing the cord, he pulled open it and grappled on the waistband of both his trunks and his underwear and took them off, yanked them down in one fluid motion and dumped it on the floor in a wet, collective mess in some area of the room. His member sprung free from it's moist confines and got it's attention it deserved. Kendall was a bit embarrassed, the only time he ever brought his cock out in free air was when he needed to go to the toilet, but this is not the toilet, nor did he need to go. But James was right, this naughty, kinky action, it brought a shuddery, coursing rush that entered his bloodstream.

Kendall worked his hands from his shoulders, that he noticed were still tense, working them down his chest and over the expanse of his skin. The cool temperature of the pool still made it slightly chilly under his touch. Each pulsating contact brought a surge to run through his body, and he felt his heart beat under his fingers when he got to it. He struggled to emit mewls and purrs, biting his tongue to prevent anything from spilling. The saliva that developed from being all stuffy gurgled as a result. His fingers walked across hill and valley that toned his body, the muscles tensing under the touch. Any hairs that grew on his body made a nice, comforting fuzz that triggered his senses. He continued to move into the depths of the jungle and in there harboured the beast that he possessed. His fingers ran over skin, curling around the rod and held it until it was vertically upright. Each lingering second growing under his body heat.

"Mm, ah," Kendall made soft groans, his heavy accent loss from the noises as they came in whispers, but each were drawn out long. He began to pump his dick, each motion getting repetitive yet more satisfying. The feeling swirled the blood in his body, delving deep into the groin and collecting into the threatening monster he called his manhood. He felt it grow under his touch, and as it grew bigger, the sensitivity heightened too. Each pump started to tingle more electricity into his blood, the speed of it going into each limb and organ increased, his heart working in overdrive. He felt a transformation, a metamorphosis into a new form he never thought he possessed. He knew it was there, he welcomed it, but now he wanted to experience it. It was his pet he had in his internal core. A wolf cub now override his human form, and now a beast existed where human Kendall should be. His eyes changed tone and dilated when it needed to. His muscles grew vigorous, his capabilities increases. His teeth felt sharper as it bit down on his tongue and lips. He willed into the idea now, he wasn't afraid especially when this new bestial adrenaline pumped his animal's blood.

"Grr, nrgh, ah, mm," Kendall found the wolf vocabulary quite extensive, as howls and barks, assimilated with his moans and cries of pleasure made pollution into the air. His member felt hot, and grew sensitive. The pumping motion made this intangible, indescribable force will his body into pure sustenance, a pleasure that developed in the pit of his stomach, feeling a rupture in his sexual system, about to burst when he felt himself reach the climax of his peak. His member shook from what wasn't wrapped in fingers, flailing around, the pre cum that built was catapulted in sticky threads that coated his stomach, and covered the material of the blanket underneath him. His wolf form emerged as his member got ready for the euphoric sensation that was known to come soon enough. This last bit of the peak was within his reach and he was ready to feel this rush, this adrenaline, this thrill. He wanted it, no, he needed this. Come on...Ready...Ah...Ah...Ah...

"Hey, Kendall. I came back to- AH!" Carlos came back to the apartment and ready to lay down on his bed. He wanted to sleep off the little remnants of tiresome he developed so he entered his room. Never would he suspect the sight right before him now. Kendall, and he was..he was...touching himself, in places that Carlos was really uncomfortable with. Shocked, and a bit scared, Carlos turned around to exit, slamming the door behind him. His heart beat rapidly against his chest, sweat forming on his forehead, which he wiped off with his towel. His breathing was shuddery, his hands shaking as they stood before his eyes. He was a bit timid, so scared about how angry Kendall must be. He could never face him again.

But, oddly enough, he felt something he never knew he loss. He lost his thrill seeking experience. He didn't even remember his rocket skates, his enormous dive in the pool, and he didn't even set one finger or hair on his helmet for quite some time now. He missed it, he really did. He needs it back now, and Kendall was the only person who did that. He couldn't fight the smile that formed on his face, and he wished he could maintain it. He hasn't smiled like that for a while.

Kendall felt a bit embarrassed upon scaring Carlos like that. But that was his humane side calling. He was currently in animal form, and that was telling him something different. The wolf needed his moon to howl at. But the worse time was that Carlos had to make the moon disappear before it even got to make an appearance. Now, he felt angry, a rage burning his blood to boiling point. His fingers grew, and curled into a paw. His eyes started to change colour, a distinctiveness that was exclusive to the canine family. His eyes dilated, his hair a mess, the muscles tensing in anger, and he needed repent.

"Grr, Carlos, get back here." Kendall shouted from beyond the wooden door. Carlos pulled up to his two feet when he heard the outburst. He was terrified of Kendall now, but thinking of what he could do, his blood ran fast again. He wanted to go in there to feed his desire, but he was scared of the harm that Kendall could provide. Either way, he had to face the rush sooner or later.

"Carlos, open your eyes," Kendall growled, Carlos entered the room, covering his eyes like a bashful child, closing it as well and letting pitch darkness hide up Kendall's naked frame. His tone was somewhat frightening. Carlos shook his head, refusing to lift one eyelid or letting a ray of light pass. Kendall's wolf grew mad, a need to prepare his prey before predator took over. He went over to Carlos, placing kind hands on Carlos, relieving his tension as he massaged his shoulders in a warm circular motion. He moved his hands down to the hem of his shirt and hauled it up and removed it over him. Carlos had no able hands, not wanting them removed from his vision. Carlos' face grew hot, his face painted red and pinks, melding with the bronze of his skin.

"You never, ever disturb a beast, especially when it's hungry, Carlos. And even more specifically, when your the meal. I gotta prepare you up, Carlos. You ready? Do you want me, Carlos. I know you do." Kendall said, stalking closer, his heat so close to Carlos that they shared something there. Kendall worked his hands down to his trunks, untying the lace and shoved the bottoms down and it fell down under gravity. Carlos' member emerged, and Carlos flustered under red heat, his face growing really hot, and perspiration cascading down skin. The remains of water dripping from the pool also covered some parts of his skin, and he was totally wet all over.

"My meals never good wet. I need to dry you off, Carlos. So while I do that, come at me, Carlos. Come get me, and I'll make you feel it." Kendall said, an animal voicing his speech. He latched himself on Carlos, immediately at the base of his neck. His hands started weaving through the short locks of his hair, working them through his fingers. They moved across his head, reaching his face, and prying Carlos' fingers off his face. He grabbed onto his hands, as his lips, teeth and tongue still worked at brown skin. He let them fall, staring up to see if Carlos finally opened his eyes. He didn't but that was because he was being pleasured, as his mouth opened instead, cries of plea flooding from his mouth.

"Ah, K-Kendall. I-I dunno. I can't do this," Carlos said, his rational side, which is rarely used, surmised for safety precautions. He had to agree, Kendall was making good work at his skin, and his need was being met. The pain, becoming pleasure dripped and deteriorated his blood, forming a solution that was creating riffs of pleasure through his body. Kendall had his hands working down to his lower back, and pulled him closer together, their bodies at contact, and their members slick in between. Kendall's hard as rock cock was pressed to their bellies, where Carlos' innocent soft one was dangling between their legs. But each passing moment made it stir and grow.

"Yes, you can, Carlos. You can't leave a poor dog to starve. It's cruel, so please Carlos, for your friend, feed me. I can feed you too. I know you miss this. Miss the rush, and you can't deny that it's happening right now. Feel it, Carlos. Feel me. Do you feel me? I know what the rush is like, Carlos. We can't deny it. It's addictive, and you know you want it. Otherwise, why would you be so hard right now." And indeed, Carlos was springing to full attention, pulling apart slightly to let Carlos' member join the party, between their toned stomachs and rubbing between them. Kendall pulled apart to stare at Carlos. His fierce bestial eyes meeting the spark in Carlos', the spark that was a cry for freedom.

Kendall moved closer, their members still rubbing hard with friction, but Kendall approached Carlos' lips with such gentleness, it was soothing and calming. He joined them together, and placed a chaste kiss onto Carlos. That however started soft, and maintain that degree. Kendall didn't want to traumatise Carlos, or scare him too much, so he tried to show how much love and care, adoration and affection, trust and support that he was willing to offer to Carlos. Carlos took in the much welcomed gesture, letting his lips slacken and his mouth draw open, Kendall's tongue darting inside the cave and begun to wrestle with Carlos' tongue. Carlos knew he wanted this. This rush that only Kendall could provide, he needed this to fulfil his desire. He wasted no time to bring his hands to the back of Kendall's head, pushing their heads closer together, relishing in the feeling and making the most of their heated, passionate kiss.

Carlos' core felt transfigured, feeling a matching tempo to Kendall's. The only difference was that Kendall was a wolf. Carlos knew who his animal was, a prowler. It would scavenge for whatever it needed to satisfy itself and go through what it takes to make sure it gets attained. He let himself go to Kendall's control, relinquishing all bodily control as Kendall guided them towards the bed, and he didn't even notice the camera still rolling.

"K-Kendall. T-this, I need this now. I can feel you, Kendall. I'm sure of it. Devour me, Kendall. I'm ready to be taken in." Carlos said, a prowler cry concocted with his much needed desire and letting it be drunk by Kendall. Taking every last drop of what Carlos wanted, Kendall felt full bestial mode take over, and ravished the boy underneath him. Their bodies warm, lips pressed or open to let noises groan, their heights reached, divinity attained.

"Feel me, Carlos." Kendall groaned, rubbing more delicious friction of their members, slicking them up as pre cum continued to drip from the tips of their members. They painted their bodies, marking them as their moment of deadly adrenaline rush. Kendall took his fingers to Carlos' lips and let it swirl across his lips and into his mouth, any possible moisture serving as an alternative to lubrication. Carlos made no effort to protest, the saliva was already forming due to his excessive laments and cries. He might as well have been drooling, but every last drop was used, none wasted, to coat Kendall's probing fingers. They immediately reached down towards Carlos' entrance, the motion against the pinkish ring of muscle growing more sensitive than Carlos' dick.

"Mm, Enter me, Kendall. I want to feel the full effects of you. You want me so bad, I'm willing to take in every offer given on the silver platter." Carlos said with prestige, this new animal seeming intelligent to trigger whatever it may be to grant him such satisfaction. Kendall's digits pushed through, as if they were being eaten by his hole. The moisture was taken by the contact of muscle to wet skin, slicking the hole, preparing him for the delicious motion that was about to happen. Kendall removed himself, the beasts interlocking eyes, reassurance radiating from their eyes, as Kendall worked his member to the entrance, and leaned in close, locking lips as his cock filled the emptiness, the hole of unlimited darkness.

"Ngh, don't stop Kendall. Enjoy your meal to the last bite." Carlos moaned, his hands attaching to Kendall's shoulders like vices. He moved in, sheathing him up to the hilt and filling it to the rim and over flooding their emotions. Kendall dug in deeper, excavating this new area, until he founded what he needed. The sweet spot, the gold mine of his meal. He hit something dead on, and Carlos widened in surprise as he screamed to the great divine of his now attained pleasure. His eyes burst wide, before closing it, to imagine how satisfactory the sensation is. Pulling out and pushing back in, hitting again the aimed target, Carlos milked his new found feeling for all it's worth. It's no figuring out to wonder when he would be able to experience this again.

"Mm, go harder Kendall. The meal will get cold, you'll spoil it. Go on, Kendall. I won't break," Carlos begged for more, Kendall more than willing to comply. His thrusts started to accelerate, no speed at any moment falling behind, either constant or increasing. Carlos lamented to his haven, his cries, his calls, growls and mewls filling the room and beyond to the extent. Kendall mixed the sinful pleasure with his own attained satisfaction. Carlos reached in between to pump his member between them. The shaking vibrations helping to speed the process. Together, they climbed the mountain. Supporting each other, not letting the other fall. Carlos felt his peak granted early as he tightened around Kendall. The more restriction, the more force needed to maintain the speed of divine pleasure.

"Mm, clench tighter, Carlos. I'm gonna cum soon at this rate." Kendall said between thrusts. His arms came wrapped around Carlos, their bodies pressed together, and the more control he had now, he worked Carlos for all he could. Carlos' arm moved just as fast as Kendall's thrusting, his jerking and his techniques, making him become the first to erupt.

"Kendall, I-I.. I'm cumming, Kendall, ahh!" Carlos cried, high pitched that he never thought he could reach, the limit barrier shatter and pure bliss ran through them, this fully welcomed sensation was the rush that he needed. It was feeding the prowler until it was full, ready to rest off his well deserved meal. But the wolf was still hungry, Kendall did not peak just yet.

"J-Just a bit more, Carlos. Hang with me now," Kendall said, the wolf starting to die as it was preoccupied with his eatery. But it was still starving. Kendall worked Carlos, even through orgasm and pure achievement, he felt a bit abusive to Carlos, but his sweet eyes were all the permission he needed to go fast enough that it was about to hurt.

"C-Carlos. C-Cumming!" Kendall said, only letting single words come out as the wolf dined on exquisite tastes. It itself streaked over into his den, ready to rest, as both him and Carlos turned back to their human sides. The blue oceanic eyes returned, as well as the boiling brown Latino eyes came back too. They pulled apart, smiling at each other, a silent thanks passed between them. They were happy to feel this rush, and were making the most of what they had. Their beasts satisfied, they laid down together on Kendall's bed, breathing starting to regulate and calming again. Their hearts beating normally, still coursing adrenaline filled blood through their systems.

"That was a rush, Kendall. I enjoyed it." Carlos said, breaking the high tension that filled between them. Kendall agreed, and smiled reassuringly at him and let him rest his head aside his own, on his pillow as he wrapped warm, loving arms around him.

"Did you feel my rush? I missed it so much, I needed it." Kendall admitted, Carlos impressed by how much determination that filled his system. Carlos just laid there at peace, just melting himself in Kendall's eyes. No matter the mess of the room or the situation that apprehended their togetherness, they just wanted to be together.

"Kendall, I never had a dog before. Can I pet him?" Carlos said soon when silence had started to tread in between them. Kendall laughed at Carlos, and nodded. He even helped guide his hand to the places where the wolf found it enjoyed.

"I wanna pat you too," Kendall said when Carlos worked his fingers at the spots. Kendall did the same too, just generally all over the place, each region earning responses and Kendall knew were the prowler had lived as he pet him.

"Carlos, can I ask ya something?"

"What?"

"Be my rush,"

**So, like the smut. I really didn't pay much attention to the exquisite details of the physical world, more metaphysical, and symbolic nature. So if you liked it, please press that button on the bottom and give me words of wisdom or anything you wanna say to me. Hate it, love it, for the love or hate of Kenlos, please tell me because I'm thinking a sequal to the Kenlos after, a more fluffier Kenlos to think about.**

**And yeah, if anyone still wants the Kogan, adding onto the drama or anything, feel free to suggest whatever may make this more enjoyable. I just aim to get this finished before my summer break's over which is in a week so expect a close soon enough, depending on how much I update. So tell me what you want, what you really really want, whether it's a demand for Jagan or Kenlos, or whatever it may be, press that button NOW! =D**

**ALSO, before my summer break, please vote on my poll for my long term BTR project on my profile, so I know what to write when I get back to school. Please! I got so much planned so yeah, please input. Thank you! =D  
**


	8. Broad Expanse

**Hey, all you people. Got another chapter installed for y'all. My updating is a little slow now, because I've got school work I've got to start working on and so, I'll try and get this up and over with per chapter. I dunno how many chapters I want before I finish but we'll see when we get there.**

**This chapters a little fun, not really fluff but not really smut. Kinda like Ch 2, but less serious. So I guess, without much to stop ya, Enjoy =D  
**

_Broad Expanse_

It's been a few days later. Probably totaling a week or two, and to the world, everything seemed absolutely normal. The sun still shined so brightly over LA, the skies remained clear, there was such little recklessness at the Palm Woods, that Mr Bitters mantra would've been true, 'Have A Palm Woods Day'. Everything seemed to be running smoothly.

Except, Logan still had James etched on his mind. As clear as the day that was happening outside, Logan could picture James' faces of pleasure, of contort and satisfaction. His body made imprints on his train of thought, derailing at every opportunity it could so that a clear cut image was painted on Logan's eyelids. His actions and his noises, that added a surreal effect to his recollection. His mind was dirtied with images, his thought patterns distraught. This doesn't seem normal, does it.

And Logan also noticed something else too. Kendall and Carlos seemed to be disappearing a lot. All the time. When Logan asks them where they are going, all they say is that they're feeding their pets. They had pets? Aw, but Logan's good with animals. Why couldn't they let Logan see their pets. He loved kittens and puppies, and baby rabbits, and just all animals. But the more they're straying away from him, then that means the more time he's alone with James. You know, when he's not flirting with Palm woods girls, both old and new, rehearsing lines with Camille and their 'fake' kissing, or serenading everybody at their famous fireside singing.

James often, however, is spending so much time with Logan, that they seem so happy together. If anyone saw them together, they'd say they're so close, that their lovesick. Like their such chummy best friends, that they're mistakenly seen as a cute couple. James once shared a smoothie with Logan when he wanted to taste his mix of chocolate and cherry blend. There was a big test coming up on calculus, and James and Logan spent some after school time, having a one on one, personal tutoring session. More occasionally, they've locked eyes, and in their mixture of brown meeting hazel, a vibrant spark interlocks between them. Logan seems to be the only mutual party to this encounter, but James is incredibly thick headed, oblivious to the electricity from their chemistry. Chemistry was always his worst subject.

Anyways, besides the obvious loving feeling that Logan has for James, yet still so oblivious that Logan doesn't even realize it himself, the situation turns itself into a poolside scene, in the sunny bright afternoon, as Logan and Carlos as relaxing in their lounge chairs and the remaining two are splashing in the amazing water.

"No, James. They're not" Logan's thought pattern broke when he heard Kendall yell at James. Probably another fit since those two fight the most, but he still stared at the dispute.

"Yes, they are, Kendall. Your just jealous that you'll never get as big as me." James retaliated, his chest large, out high and proud, trying to falter Kendall.

"Mine are already as big as they can be, your just deluded because you envy me, James." Kendall shoved James just the same, their chests so close. Logan couldn't help but stare though. They were swimming with no tops on, the drips of water from the pool running over tight muscle and tingling skin. Logan blushed at the thought before turning away, like he wasn't caught staring at all.

"What are you talking about, look it." James fought back, his hands came down to his pectorals, rubbing and playing with them, trying to prove that they were indeed big, as he had defended his body of being.

"Oh yeah, well look at mine," Kendall did the same, trying to outplay James' challenge. They flexed and tensed, both their pecs and their biceps, like they were male models of sorts. Logan found his gaze trailing back to their little contest, thinking of how stupid they were being. But not saying anything, he continued to transfix his gaze to their chests and bulging arms. James was indeed big, all puffy and tough, but Kendall seemed to be lean and more suitable for the human condition. Either way, being so emotionally attached to James, he had to pick him as the winner of their contest. But that was his opinion.

"You ain't got half of what I got, Ken-dork!" James teased, and seeing that rage in Kendall's burning green eyes, he got angry.

"I told you never to call me that!" Kendall said, an annoyance in his tone. But like the civilized, or uncivilized people they are, they just took matters in their own hands. Kendall wrestled James underwater, trying to make him regret his choice of words. But James tried to prove his own strength too. Latching his arms on Kendall's, like he did, they continued to fight their rivals, trying to pin the other and make them cry 'mercy'. The air was filled with the sounds of splashing, chanting, remarking insults and comebacks, plus their grunts of wrestling and exhibiting brute force. Logan, being more rational and a tiny bit ticked off, separated the two off each other. Or at least he tried. The only sensible solution was that he did it himself. Peeling off his top, as to not get it wet, he plummeted into the water, and tried to pry the two apart.

"Guys, stop fighting. You're making a scene, and it's such a stupid argument." Logan reasoned, but after their onslaughts of whining and insulting, they still were fighting each other. But their wrestling grips came off and Logan found himself in between them. Well, they separated, at least he got that done. Er, let Logan speak so soon, because now, they were at each other again, and a wall called Logan was caught in between them. Being sandwiched between them, it was a pretty awkward position. Kendall pushed, James shoved, their bodies forcing the smaller boy in torrents of their actions.

"Okay, guys stop." Logan bellowed, his hands finding Kendall's chest, and repelling him off of him. Kendall being a bit fumed and still working on his anger, shoved Logan back a few steps, until the momentum of the push made him hit back onto James. That instant moment that Kendall did so, Logan let out a slight yelp, which James noticed as a weakness, discomfort, so instinctively, he wrapped his arms around Logan protectively, holding him close to his chest. Okay, hands down, James was clearly the winner. His torso was something to envy and want. Logan had his back against James.

"Hey, don't push poor Logie like that. You know how weak he is," James said mockingly but still, turned it so he was still slightly annoyed at Kendall.

"I'm not weak.." Logan said in a whisper, disbelief that James would think so. Was he really?

"Okay, then, fine. We'll settle this like normal people. The gym, whoever can pull off the most number of reps with dumbbells can prove themselves the strongest, and muscle filled meat head they really are." Kendall challenged, and that look that crossed James face said it all.

"Oh, you are SO on, Kendall. Prepare to lose, should I say 'Ken-dork'" James retaliated, sticking his tongue out before fleeing Kendall's scary hands from being at the brink of death. Okay, so they were going to challenge themselves. This should be interesting. Or frightening. One or the other.

–

"Come on, guys. Why do I have to do this?" Logan complained. He made his way, or should I say got dragged and heaved down the two flights of stairs from his apartment down to the Palm Woods gym, but two large, muscle toned men that were in competition with each other. And against his will, somehow. Logan got involved.

"We need a referee for our competition, and your a good candidate of the third impartial party that fits the key. So we need you to be the judge." James explained, while Kendall agreed. Somehow, throughout the trip, he found himself hoisted on someone's shoulder, literally epitomizing the definition of carrying. So, as seeing all options of escape sealed, he sulked and pouted as he got delivered to the gym room, where a few residents were already hard at work.

"Okay, you just sit here," Being set down, Logan realized that it was James who took his weight, feeling embarrassed and flushed as he sat down on his seat. The two competitors stalked over to gather the necessary items for their silly, little, stupid competition. Can't they just let this rest? Hmm, well no use getting to neanderthals.

"So, first one to drop their weights is the loser?" Kendall challenge, already peeling off his tee to show his muscle tank top, where James did the same. They long, large branches they call arms were fully exposed, cringing and grouping in bulges that were clearly evident. Logan sighed at how simple minded they were being, but he couldn't refuse a full view of James' hard work. So sticking true to his word, he just involved himself into it.

"Best out of three rounds. The usual?" James challenged, picking up his twenty pound dumbbells in both of his grips, Kendall retaliating the same. With a flickering ember, turning into an intense fire arising in their eyes, they turned back to Logan, to hear his call.

"Okay, um, three, two, one, go!" Logan said, and off they went, curling their arms, working their bicep muscles. Each set brought a pulsing onslaught of muscle display. For each effort brought on, their heads started to sweat and perspire, faces dripping wet and falling on their skin. A shiny glistening ran through their expanse of skin, and their tank tops drenched. Their breaths shallow out slowly, exhausting began to run through their system. Their fringes matted to their head and they got a total workout look going for them. And leave it to Logan to have not been turned on by this, because he vaguely saw something similar to this in a video before. One where James was panting, sweating, shining his body, and climbing to euphoria. A different one of course, but a sense of satisfaction, no less.

James sped up his reps, curling at almost a rate of two to Kendall's one, and Kendall could barely register James' competitive streak. Logan was impressed though, moving at his rate took a lot of energy to do so. But the tiresome was clearly evident in James' face. A look of defeat crossed his expression, before he let the weights drop from his hold, and they slammed to the floor with a shuddering thud, and along came James, as he collapsed his head on Logan's shoulder, his arms going around Logan.

"Oh, ew, James. You're covered in sweat and um" Logan took a whiff, "it's starting to get a little ripe," Logan tried to extricate himself from James, but his hands kept slipping, even when he tried to grab onto him. It was clearly evident how tired James was, his sweat and body heat making Logan's skin crawl.

"Ha ha, I win." Kendall announced, which definitely got James back up on his feet.

"No, no you don't. Did you not see me lifting them up so fast. I think it's pretty clear that I am indeed awesome!" James debated against Kendall, and Logan had to push in to stop a full blown argument between them. After all, he is indeed the ref.

"Okay, enough. Now, I think it is safe to say that James was indeed excellent and he deserve to win this," Logan started off with, and James raised his arms in victory, but with his tone, there was bound to be a 'but' somewhere along the lines.

"But, the rule was the first to drop their weights, so.." Logan shot an apologetic smile at James, who resulted in showing a look of disbelief, but Kendall in the background did a little victory dance to celebrate. But you could totally see how relieved he was when James dropped his weight. The strain could have broken him in a matter of seconds.

"Okay, this isn't over, Ken-dork. I will totally become awesome next challenge." James retorted, taking a big swig of his bottle of water, as well as Kendall. Both were still panting heavily, and Logan quietly wished that this would be over already. He had much better things to do than this. They made their way to the benches, setting their weights on the bar and nestled side by side, still glimpsing their competitive streak in each others eyes. Logan couldn't help but let a pang of jealousy get to him. The way they looked at each other, it seemed so friendly and innocent, but it seemed something that Logan wanted to look at. See that spark in James' hazel eyes.

"Ready, go!" Logan said, wanting their locking gaze to part, letting an exasperated sigh escape. When he looked down to judge, their pectoral muscles were seriously working. Lift after lift, their bodies were exhibiting great potential, that a whole show was given, and their tanks didn't even need to be worn. Logan flushed red at seeing it, feeling like a creeper staring at them as they developed muscle. It made Logan think about earlier, when James said he was weak. He wasn't that helpless, was he? He had some things to show. He was snapped out of his trance when Kendall grunted, his arms quivering as if it was going to go limp. Immediately, he rushed to Kendall's side, grabbing at the bar when it was about to fall and wind Kendall.

"Whoa, thanks Logan." Kendall whispered, a little scared in his voice. Logan smiled at him reassuringly, but inside, he's complaining about the weight of the bar that threatened to rip his arms off. He was glad when Kendall took it back and felt the relief settle in his muscles. Kendall took James' one too, telling him that he had indeed won.

"Aha, I told ya, Kendall. I'm just too awesome." James triumphed over Kendall, but they still fought each other with an electrifying spark in their eyes.

"It's not over yet. I challenge you to that," Kendall pointed to a weird looking contraption that Bitters had just put in new to the gym. It looked complicated, like some abstract artwork, but a workout machine is meant to give you a workout.

"It's on," James said, proceeding to settle in the machine. It looked kind of complicated, that even Logan had trouble comprehending how it was meant to be used. But either way, he could learn more about it when it's in use, and who better than two guinea pigs who voluntarily wanted to make use of it.

"Er, ready, set, go!" Logan said, a bit unsure if they're making use of it. The both of them had grips on the available handles and tried to make use of it, pulling it across their body, their backs and whatever it could be used for. Their whole bodies were on fire, and Logan took note of that. Their muscles clenched underneath their skin, every cover of their skin was aglow in sweat, their hair was thrown askew and messy from their extreme competition. Their tops were matted to their bodies, Logan could make out their abdominal muscles, clearly sculpted. Logan could drool at the sight, but dignified, kept any bodily fluids escaping, while looking away.

"Tired yet, James?" Kendall asked from across the other machine, a devilish smirk dawning his face. James countered with something similar, and again, that determined spark shone in their eyes. Although evident that they're battling, Logan still felt that jealousy run through his body, like wild flames. Untamed, Logan sat down on the spot and watched the two try and determine the winner. It was showing how tired the two were becoming, their smiles melted into shallow breathing, their arms looking shaky and almost collapsing. Until the two were both void of energy, they released their hold on the hand grips, and they both fell to the ground at the same time, panting and gasping for any valuable source of oxygen to fill their burning lungs.

"I..win.." James was able to speak first, but coughed as a result.

"No..you..didn't.." Kendall returned, heaving breaths to be able to communicate.

"You both fell at the same time, can't we just leave it at that? It's a tie," Logan summarized, the two were too tired to defend their earnest winning, but James lifted his arm in the air, wanting Kendall to agree that they indeed drew even. So Kendall did just that, clasping hands and smiled at each other. Well, Logan was glad that was over and done with.

"Okay," James got back up on his feet, helping Kendall up too, and they filled their dry throats and mouths with liters of water, what didn't end up in their mouths cascaded down their chin, dribbling until it soaked their tanks and onto their skin. Logan was too embarrassed, his face heated in intensity and tried to look away. Then, his eyes caught on the sight of two, hunky guys peeling off their soaked tops to reveal their toned torsos. If that didn't turn Logan's face into the sun, then nothing did. He fumbled on his own two feet and fell down on his butt to the ground, trying to cover his eyes from the sight.

"Relax, Logie. You've seen us in the pool, this is normal." James told Logan, taking his hands off his eyes, and shining a radiant hazel in his own eyes. Logan shyly smirked and he felt everything seem so normal again. James helped him back on his feet and they said something about a shower before heading back to the apartment. Taking that as a free bill, Logan walked away from the awkward moment and headed back home.

–

The sun started to make it's descent, causing a glowing, vibrant hue to resonate across the land, an innocence glazing the Palm Woods. More cooler colours painted the scene, where the warmer ones shone in contrast. Logan felt slightly peaceful, having a calm breeze brush against his skin, watching TV and browsing the web. Everything seemed to be in harmonious balance, a settling grace cradling the scene.

A moment later, James entered the apartment, carrying his gym bag, rubbing his shoulders and groaning in pain as he slumped into the room. He threw his bag at a random area and collapsed on the couch, but the impact made a sore course through him.

"You okay there, James?" Logan asked from the computer desk, who got a muffled response, due to his face pressed to the cushion. Logan laughed at how tired he must be and crawled over to James, helping him sit up properly and let him rest.

"I'm tired, Logie," James complained, slumping against Logan's side, and resting his head on Logan's shoulder. Logan reached across to knead at James' sore shoulder, feeling knots and tense muscle underneath his fingers.

"Mm, that's feels good." James said quietly, then got struck with an idea.

"Hey, Logie. Be my best friend and massage my back? It really hurts, please?" James whined, in an obnoxious tone and with a puppy dog pout. He knew Logan couldn't resist and he really was sore. Logan tried to avoid the trap of despair, but got caught up in it's whirlwind, so when he transfixed his eyes to James, he totally gave up at that point.

"Oh, alright. Lay down and take your shirt off." Logan had his own complaint and wasted no time to show how irritated he was, but James just took it as a yes with no arguments. Because really, Logan did want to touch James, in every way possible and taking baby steps did make him that much closer. James smiled in thanks as he got up, wincing from the pain that shot and hastily removed his shirt to lay down on his stomach on the couch.

"Have you got any massaging oil, or something?" Logan asked.

"Check my bag, front pocket," James said, and Logan got to his bag that was flung, reaching into the pocket and surprisingly, finding a bottle of oil so easily. Cuda brand no less, and it was so obvious that James had planned this.

"You planned this." Logan asked but was mainly a statement. James shot a coy smile and placed some plead in his eyes as he silently asked Logan to continue. Any expression that James had, Logan had to comply with, all the time. So he just crawled over James, clearly straddling him but neither noticed. Logan popped the top off the bottle, pouring a generous amount of the cool liquid on his hands and worked it from his lower back up.

"Mm, that's nice Logie," James moaned, resting on the seat, and started to drift into his own world. Logan started to stir, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Those moans of pleasure were no stranger to his ears. And an instant connection sparked in his mind. Gosh, this was getting too much out of hand. But he only just started and James would be complaining if he stopped now. His hands kneaded bulky muscle, from his lower back and moved across the large expanse of James' back. The mewls and cries of utter satisfaction came at endless torrents that flooded Logan's poor delicate ears. Doing nothing about it, each sound just spurge Logan on, putting in his effort to unravel every knot that was in James' back.

"Keep going, Logie. While you're at it, can you do my arms. And er, my chest. That hurts the most." James requested, turning on his back and the full view became available to Logan. Now, this was embarrassing. James was asking Logan to touch him, with consent. Logan grabbed the bottle of oil and poured some on his hands again, He ran it across his chest, stomach, and arms. Taking in every detail of James' definition, Logan satisfied about half of his desired dreams. He wrapped both hands across just one of James' arms, the muscle so large, Logan barely made his fingers touch. He squeezed the life out of them, working every fiber until it was satisfied, running soothing circles with applied pressure, and James cried in absolute pleasure.

"Am I doing a good job?" Logan asked, wondering why James would have asked him to massage him.

"Your doing absolutely wonderful, Logie." James shot his wonder smile in reassurance.

"So, you don't think I'm weak, James?"

"No, of course not. Why would you think that?" James stopped his hands from going any further, otherwise his mind would blank out at the seriousness of Logan's tone.

"Well, you said I was weak, James."

"What? When did I say that?"James took Logan's hand and pressed his thumb on his hand, rubbing calm circles on his hand.

"Back at the pool, when Kendall shoved me. You said how weak I was." Logan said, feeling slightly defeated that he was weak in James' eyes.

"Oh, that. I just said that because I was scared that Kendall hurt you. I dunno what I would do if you got hurt, Logie."

"Really?" Logan questioned. It was clear how sincere James was being, his eyes shone a new light that was quite comforting.

"Really. Now can you get back to my chest. It's starting to hurt," James asked, and Logan felt happy. He complied after working his other arm. He trailed his hand from his arm to his shoulders and worked them too. The balls of his palm worked hard at James' pecs, his fingers swirling across the skin, feeling every fibrous strand of muscle that James had worked so hard to get. His fingers trailed across, reaching every crevice, and that included the area around his nipples too. It was quite awkward, but James paid no mind, rather he took it as a pleasurable experience. But as soon as Logan had touched it, working it between his fingers, he let his touch fall away and moved down to his abs. The reputable washboard abs that James worked hard for, showing it off at any moment possible, Logan ran his hands across every valley and hill that made the abs what it is today. His fingers moved across to his sides, which earned a small giggle from James, saying something about being ticklish and Logan's digits made it to the waistband of his shorts. He crossed over to his navel, massaging the muscle there too.

"Feels too good, Logie," James settled in the pillow behind his head, his eyes closed and taking full effects of his sense of touch. Logan moved his hands back up, and somehow, leaning closer to James as a result. His hands ran over the mountain of abs, and when he reached his pecs, the oil got slippery and Logan collapsed on top of James, his shirt now wet with oil. The fall made James awaken from his rest and when the two collected themselves, they locked eyes. No ulterior motive, no plead or cry, but just plain natural. They locked eyes and found each other leaning closer. Logan's hands rested on James' shoulders, and James got up on his elbows. Just as mere inches kept them separated the door opened. And there stood Mrs Knight with a bag of groceries in one hand, standing still in the door way.

"Er, this isn't what it looks like. I was massaging James," Logan tried to reason with her. She smiled and passed off the excuse.

"Okay. That's fine. I gotta get dinner ready, would any of you boys like to help?" She asked, setting her bag on the counter, and got her pots and pans ready.

"I will. I think James is still a bit sore from his workout to help." Logan played off the embarrassing moment. Because really, they were only massaging each other right? They did tell the truth, didn't need to hide anything.

So why won't Logan's heart settle. And James' one stop beating wildly.

**Okay, I shall confess, I am a review hog. I keep waiting for new reviewers, or favours, or alerts so I update as often as I can, but yeah, I do like to relax so update rate will fluctuate, but expect more to come.**

**Also, I need votes! go to my polls and vote people!**

**So yeah, hope you liked it. Sorry it wasn't smutty but leave your words in a nice review at the bottom =D  
**


	9. Mystery Revealed

**Hi there! Decided to try and get one more out of the way before I go back to school. Which will mean that my update rate will extend since that now I'll be a senior =D, so you guys have got to be patient with me, I'll try my best to write bit by bit until it's done**

**I'm not sure how long I want this to go, but we'll wait and see I guess. **

**Also, I promised them that I would, but I keep on forgetting but A SHOUTOUT TO serenemonologue cuz they're awesome, but all you guys are awesome too! Otherwise, I wouldn't be doing this right? hehe**

**I was going to put this as strictly James POV, but apparently there is too much love for Logan so I decided to put the two of them together, so the italics are in the past, if this confuses you.  
**

**So, without much ado, enjoy =D  
**

_Mystery Revealed_

It's hard when you don't know something that someone else might. Especially when you're a genius, like Logan. The power of knowledge is strong for him, so when he doesn't know something, he'd expect an answer eventually. But it's been weeks now, and Logan still had no clue. Like all of us, he tried to keep it buried deep within his mind, never looked at and to have faded into dust. But it wouldn't just disappear on it's own. For now, Logan's just ignored it now, especially since there are other things that plague his mind.

It's been about a week and a half since his little incident, his heart pumping, cheek flushing, all so burning desire to um,... kiss James. Yes, it did seem weird, but there's a little calling that speaks to Logan, something that's known as desire. Logan wanted James, but he didn't know if he liked him yet. When he wanted to kiss James, it signified dominance, possessiveness and control, to have the poor boy at his hold and let his so called hormones be driven to insanity. However. Being the logical, rational, all thinking boy that he is, it would be emotionally devastating for James, maybe. Or maybe, if he reasoned with him, he could want it just as bad as he does, especially since he has larger hormones than he has.

Playing it safe, Logan's cooling it off, seeming all so normal without that aching cry in his mind. For now, he's just a happy teen boy hanging out with his other peers down by the poolside, having one of those fire pit jam sessions. Logan loved to sing, especially when they've come this far. He discovered he sang his best alongside James, seeing as those two were more supreme at reaching the higher notes, than Kendall and Carlos. So it was only natural when the two said boys were really close to each other, singing to the group of kids or to each other. Many girls swooned over their voices, trying to get close to them when they were done.

Kendall and Carlos kept shrugging the girls off, later saying that they went to check on their pets. But the girl's attention were directed to the pretty boy sitting lone in his seat. Looking back at James, it was clear that he loved all this attention, the adoration and praise that they kept giving him. It was hard for Logan to watch it right in his eyes. It got him wondering if James really did feel anything that moment ago. Otherwise, Logan had made a huge mistake trying to do what he did. His heart strings felt a small tug, but he controlled himself, since he had no idea of James' feelings of the matter. Right now, it was just James on his pedestal, attaining attention and fame, what he always desired, what he came to LA to get. Logan couldn't replicate a million fans to give his attention to him, so that he could be his.

Feeling tired and slightly defeated, Logan wanted to retreat back to the apartment to sulk. It's going to be a long time before Logan could have James where he wanted him. Back in the lobby, Logan saw Kendall and Carlos leaving the supply closet, hair askew and clothes messed up, marks on their necks and shoulders. It must be that puppy, a stray or something. He wished he could see it, but he was too sad. Returning to the apartment, Logan laid on the couch, reminiscing about a simpler time, all those moments where it was just him and James. Every smile and grin, a few which actually made his heart flutter.

Grabbing the nearby laptop, he opened it and logged on, checking his mailbox and surfing the web. He found a lot of interesting things on the computer, he gained knowledge, and insight, learned secrets and ideas. So he slightly anticipated something to appear in front of him during his exploration. And to his draw of the luck, his eyes caught on something.

Right in James' folder, right there when he opened it, a video file was there. In all it's glory, susceptible to viewing eyes and curious glances, just combing the two of that together described Logan right now. He can already suspect what the contents would be, that adrenaline thrill pumping his blood as his heart starts beating rapidly. All it took was one...two clicks, and the video began to play...

–

_James had a long day from doing his solo recording today at the studio. They were working on a new song, but since there was no progress when the four boys were together, Gustavo surmised individual recording and computer editing would make quick work of that. But today, of all days, when his three best friends went out to the zoo for the day, which James always wanted to pet a giraffe, he came back to 2J, tired and exhausted as he collapsed on the soft cushion. _

_Hearing the hollow silence fill the room helped James work his thoughts in his head. Each process and digestion, he thought a lot about the past few weeks. The many girls he flirted with, though he was being fake, he loved that attention he got from the hoards of crowds. Having a million eyes on him like at their concert, was a definite thrilling experience that James couldn't get enough of. To have his name chanted with praise, he wanted that. But then, he thought about his simpler life so far. More importantly, one little boy that filled his mind. He wondered why Kendall and Carlos kept running away, why Jo and Camille seemed more normal and relaxed, and more importantly, why his heart kept beating roughly at every glance that he shot at Logan._

_Logan. Like a natural roll of the tongue, an instinctive reflex that immediately pictured the boy in front of him. Especially, his bestial call for him, a surge that coursed his body. Lowering down and further deep into the under regions. As he got harder and harder just thinking of the boy, his face started to flush pink from both a combination of heat and embarrassment. His top was starting to stick to his skin as perspiration started to form. The tension in his jeans, combined with the stress he was feeling, he knew there was only one thing that he needed to do. To release all his sexual tension in loads off, to form waves of euphoric pleasure to crash on his shore._

_Grabbing a camcorder and tripod stand, he went over to his room to set everything up. He reached under his bed where a brown paper bag resided, and it's contents were of interest. James pulled out a long rubber rod, a neon resonance shining from the light that reinforced the glitter that sprinkled it. Alongside that, came a bottle of lubricant. With a heavy sigh, he tried to settle his stomach, clutch on his heart, let his carefree run rampant and wild, and went over to the recorder to press that big, bright red button._

–

Logan stalked to his room, sitting cross legged on his bed as he brought his laptop with him, watching the video on full screen. The starting scene showed James' bed that had two items on it. Looking at it closely, he knew one of them was a bottle of lube, since the brand was clear as day. But the next one strike him odd. It looked familiar. Had he seen that before? Oh wait a second.

Reaching underneath his bed, he pulled out the brown bag that James had given him when they went shopping that day. He pulled out that same bottle of lube, but along came that item that looked like a replicate to the one on the screen. The only exception was that his was a forest green with silver sparkles. The one James had was bright neon orange. A moment after, James came into view, his small sighs and breaths the only audio coming from the video. James sat on his bed and looked at the camera eye with a solemn smile but still seemed a bit chippy. Like his spirits were lifted from an evident downfall.

–

"_Um, hi. I'm James, and you may have known me from my other video. If you haven't, then let me tell you about myself. I'm eighteen and um, well..." James had struggled with his words. This wasn't a place where you should be blurting out personal stuff, even though everything that you'll see is highly personal. _

"_..um, yeah, so, I guess, just enjoy," James finished abruptly, his hands snaking to the hem of his shirt, ready to lift them up. The cover revealed his flattened, toned stomach, rising to his firm chest and two nipples, every motion causing more and more exposed orange skin to show. The top ascended and the neck hole came off his head, ruffling his hair a tiny bit. There was much overriding his natural instinct to go straight to fixing his hair, like the fact that his hands were not working to unbutton the entrance to his jeans._

_His fingers felt cold metal, of both the button and the zipper, opening gateways before his hands went under his underwear to pull it off with one quick motion. It went over his thighs, his knees and his calves, before getting flung off with flicks of his ankles. James laid back on his elbows, his member laying limp on his stomach, and James just stared at the camera for a moment._

–

Logan stared at the video. This time, James was less subtle in getting naked. But he had more to show in such a small instant. His face seemed disoriented, a little dizzy but had this sexy charisma to come with it. A small gesture and Logan could feel his member pressed at his cargo shorts. Logan unfurled his legs to let them spread apart, each over another side of the bed, his legs spread wide. He returned James' stance with his own, laying back on his pillow, his head resting on the wall and his hands working to his fly. He pulled at two ends of his pants, the buttons coming undone and the zipper descending.

Logan ran his hand up his shirt, rubbing his stomach subconsciously, still fixating his attention to the video, and at James' full view. The muscles he worked hard at clearly sculpting an Earthy Adonis lying on a bed. But Logan could see how distraught, and stressed James was in the video. He was a large over analyzer so he could tell that James seemed discomforted by something.

–

_James contemplated doing something like this right now, when all he could think about was the boy in his dreams. But each passing second made his member twitch and grow inches longer. It seemed like the only approach, so with argument in mind, he went on. He didn't put the effort to set this up just to be made redundant._

_James laid back on his bed, his hands working on his toned body. One hand enveloped his thick member with a dry, frictional hand, and the other worked at the button of nipple tissue, trying to amplify his arousal. The once limp shaft, now grew hard and stood on end. James's breathing evolved to pants as his mind grew clouded with endless floods of Logan. His smile, his hair style, his bright eyes. He pictured them perfect at the shadow of his eyelids, giving into them as his mind transfigured them into more erotic images. Logan half naked with his top off, Logan only in white briefs, Logan all exposed, Logan hunched over on the counter..._

–

Logan saw how James started to surrender to the utmost pleasurable experience. Following his footsteps, he pulled on his top to rise it over his body. It got off and discarded to some area in the room. Logan trailed his fingers down his body, feeling somewhat envious that he couldn't have what James has. He could, but he wasn't as dedicated to it as James, one of the many admirable qualities that Logan loved about him.

As each second showed James stroking his member, and pinching his nipple, that spurred Logan to pull down his shorts, coming along with his boxers and underwear. His legs got together to get the constricting clothes off, before they parted ways again, only to have Logan's hard and thick member slap at his stomach. He played at it for a little while, each movement directed at his rod, brought a weird sensation, like a pain mixed with pleasure. He did flick his wrist a few times, rubbing up the shaft and twisting it in his grip. His chest rose and fell, his lungs getting filled at harsher volumes as he let the pure blissful feeling overwhelm him.

–

_James moaned and cried, letting the sounds fill the room, and break the silence. His hair flew down behind him, and his fringe covered his eyes to add an illusion, shadow effect. He felt nothing stir down below, which was good because it meant he had a long way to go. His mind turned polluted, revolving around just one character. Gaining no gratification from a frictional hand, he reached for the bottle of lube next to him, flipped open the cap, and poured the cool substance on the head of his member, to collate and drip down. The temperature made shivers run through his spine, a feeling to run through his body._

_A hand wrapped around his member, the adhesion of the gel getting to his palms, making the motion he was applying to his cock go from rough to slick. The movement became slightly satisfying, as he found his toes curled. He bit his tongue to help suppress a loud groan he wanted to erupt. His finger tweaked at the head of his member, the sensitivity creating a much larger feeling to run through him. He grew into seizures, his body jerking up all the time as it came upon waves after waves of distinct pleasure, and his stomach crunch and tense his abdominal muscles. But with his efforts to make the bliss extend, he needed his rest. He laid his head back, and removed his hand from his member. However, with it still slicked and wet, he could find much use for it._

_Hitching his legs up, he bent over to expose his ass to the air. His entrance was twitching with anticipation, but inside, James had hesitation. This was something he'd never expect to do at all. But with his extensive education, he knew that when this will happen, he'll get his sheer moment of euphoria. He needed that pleasurable moment, now that his head was wrapped around with thoughts of Logan._

_He bit his lower lip, thinking of the drastic sounds he'll be making once he got in. His fingers danced down below the parted pathway, the tip finding the exact entrance. He still had some doubts, so he simply massaged his hole, the everlasting sting adding a new feeling to what he already experienced. He added slight pressure to the puckering hole, and found how slippery his fingers found themselves inside were. This could be trouble, but it'd be all worth it._

–

Logan watched with amazement, seeing how James' hole ate his fingers with such ease and delicacy. The last time he did that, it stung bad and was sore for a while. Maybe because he wasn't properly prepared at the time. But with that tempting threat that caught the corner of his eyes, he reached for the bottle of lube and mimicked James' previous actions. He let slow drips fall, carefully playing them around his fingers. Each drop made a much smoother, frictionless motion against fingertips. He had a similar fear that he had last time, but this one was less intense, as a reassurance came with it. If James could do it with such ease his first time, then so can he, right?

His hand wasted no time in lowering to his ass, hands parting the cheeks separate so his fingers skated to the entrance. Each pain and pleasure that he had once felt came rushing back like nostalgia. He could feel his prostate twitch with excitement, just the close proximity searing the flames of anticipation. His fingers went in, with a much ease than previous encounter. His fingers felt like they were on fire, his insides were really warm. The greater feeling made the muscles tense, closing and wrapping on his fingers to immobility. But that didn't stop him from excavating more. He met his fingers halfway buried, swirling at his insides to feel for Logan's favourite spot of the male anatomy. His breathing grew irregular, from simple inhales, to the deep exhales. He found his body grinding down onto his fingers, feeling and wanting more that they had the potential of providing. From three quarters in to almost knuckle deep, he twisted at his fingers, finding settlement and pure comfort from trying to overcome the pain.

His fingers found a bulge, the tips brushing ever so delicately, and a seething onslaught of pleasure raked through his body, something he missed and was glad to get his second dosage of. He put his two sets of teeth together, clenching hard to prevent a loud rupture fill the room. But each pleasurable brush brought upon a seething sound as his vocals wanted to be heard. Logan wonders how James took this welcoming feeling well enough.

–

_James' fingers found themselves halfway in, his fingers curling to hook at the muscle. The pain grew extensive that James nearly wanted to remove it. But he needed to overcome this, should he want to attain his moment in haven. Uncurling his fingers, he reached down to push his fingers in, more straighter and direct as it explored further depths inside. His insides were slightly warm, but that's when he referenced it to his body overall. All the heat pooled at his face, a fully flushed look dawning on his face. His eyes kept clenched to envision his Logan in new positions, each spurring and encouraging James to go further._

_Already knuckle deep, James looked around to find where his prostate may be. He never did this before, nor did he know where the exact location of it might be. And he figured if he wanted to find it, it took something much greater than two sets of fingers. Thinking of the rubber item that settled next to his hip, he reached for it. Was he ready for this yet? It was obviously bigger than what his hand could give him, so it would obviously create a burning pain to rip his body apart. But the fire could easily be drenched by the crashing wave of pleasure, right? He concluded with a deciding argument, as he reached for the lube and poured it on the item. He slicked it up until it was drenched and seemed over prepared._

_He stared at it's amazement, wondering what that burning feeling would do to him. Sighing with a defeat, he had to do this. He lowered it down, and nudged the head to his entrance. It refused to go in first, since the size, but each forcing motion made it stretch to envelop it with ease. It ate it inches until the head got in. Just a fraction of it's entirety and it already threatened to break him into pieces. He pressed his fingers to the base of the object, pushing more into him, increments of length being engulfed. He couldn't deny the brim of tears that collected at the corners. It was indeed painful, and did scare him, so the combined power made him shudder. His tears fell on it's own, but James didn't cower. He embraced the feeling, he didn't need to cry. _

_So why did the shed tears come?_

–

Logan felt his prostate being ambushed by the oncoming strokes of his fingers, an elevating gauge of pure euphoric pleasure forming. But his actions made him grow tired, and his hand started to slacked and begin to slip out. He didn't want it to stop. But he found an answer when he saw James pushing something at his entrance where his fingers were once there. It was the rubber item that was similar to the one that was in front of him. It definitely was intimidating as it stared back. But Logan marveled at it. He could guess the immense pain that would come from injecting that inside of him.

Falling to it's power, Logan flipped the cap off the bottle of lube and worked the liquid up and across the length of the item. So, Logan now knows what this is used for now. It seemed to be definitely effective, based on what James was feeding to the camera. It'd be similar to fingers, but thicker and longer, so the extension should mean of a greater extensive feeling. Putting logic to the test, he pushed it against his hole, seeing how easy it was to insert the head. The dimensions of the object could be measured by the muscle surrounding it. It was indeed largely oversized, and that made his eyes snap open at the feeling. His breathing grew too heavy from nose alone, so his mouth made work at his circulatory system. Masses of air filled his lungs, his whole torso rising and falling at the breaths.

He pushed in further, each tunnel of muscle stretching larger to accommodate the item. It didn't even need to be pushed in all the way as it brushed along his prostate that he found. He immediately grew an affection for the item, what was once estrangement for it grew into accustom. He didn't even want to suppress the satisfaction he was gaining, he just moaned and cried like a beast. He pulled it out just to have it slam back inside, the rush of it intense on his gland. His body shuddered, and shook. A braking feeling ruptured through him. Every muscle slackened as he let all the energy in his system concentrate in embracing the wave of euphoria that ran through him.

While one hand worked at that, the other found it attaching to his slick member, pumping wildly as the assault on his prostate was similarly harassed. The combination force that resulted in the two additions, made his stomach flip, and knot, the building tension collecting in the pits of his stomach. It grew wild and fierce, and he felt that he was about to cum. And in large streams too, he could guess. It was too good to be true, and to have it felt alone, so he wondered how James would react to the feeling.

–

_James collected himself, letting no tears cascade, as he inched each length deeper inside. The pain grew rapid with each increment. But that soon halted, when he experienced something that made him smile. He found it. He struck gold and oil, something so valuable that it seemed like a once in a lifetime moment. His eyes closed shut to envision Logan on top of him, imagining the large item was actually Logan's..._

_The head kept attacking his prostate, making him wonder why he didn't do this in the first place. Each motion made tidal waves, tsunamis of pure bliss echo through him, breaking his body in a way that he enjoyed. The flames of pain extinguished, he continued to work it in one hand, pushing and pulling it to abuse his prostate. The available hand came to his member, pumping it in frictionless motion. Each pump made the waters of pleasure pool, and each push made the waters more pure. That water began to collect at the pit of his stomach, before it flowed down a river that rushed through James. He felt the need to release, to let go of all his tension, his stress, and just embrace it._

_Letting go, giving in..._

–

Logan continued to work through his plethora of intense pleasure, until it began to work it's way out. The more he did it, it made his muscles clench on the item in a tight bond. Feeling a slight pain, he wasted no time to pull it out, with one last brush against his prostate, and the longing pleasure raked his body in shudders, and immediately came his release. The white streams of bliss flying higher than usual, crossing his body and then falling down his body as it was still on a slant. His eyes snapped open to see it in it's full glory. What didn't get jetted from his immense pleasure, came down in flows of lava as it pooled down and collected on his groin.

His breathing started to regulate, as he watched James spew in cum as well. His member erupted more violently, letting the strands fly further than Logan could comprehend. It got over to his sheets, and one got in his hair and across his face. Another left a diagonal cross from one hip to the other shoulder. He looked completely satisfied, a pure natural look gracing his face. It broke into smiles, as Logan did also, happy that James had felt like he did. Of course, it could have made any boy smile. But this one was more chipper.

The video drew to a close when James got up, putting his marks on display as they fell when he stood up. Like an abstract artwork, he got a full glance before it closed, and ended completely. Having no reason to stick around, Logan got up and off the bed, and went to wash off the remnants of pleasure off his body.

With a wet cloth, he washed over each muscle filled part of his body, getting it clean and ridding of the evidence. When he felt completely renewed, he got dressed back in his clothes to settle into some much needed rest.

He now made a new friend, and had his mystery solved.

**Good? Bad? Are you a puddle on the floor yet? But like I said, my update rate will slow a bit, but be patient, I will finish this story on a happy note. =D**

**Reviews? I love all that love I keep on getting so press that button down here, or if you like me or this story, favourite please? And please vote on my poll, it'll continue to be up for as long as this story is in progress, so please put in your two cents for two seconds please. Thanks guys =D  
**


	10. Seaside Green

**Hey guys. Phew, Finally found some time in my busy Senior school life to get this done. But it's here, and I'm so completely sorry for the delay. It may be this way for the rest of the story, but really, I've got no idea where to go with this story. I was thinking of three more chapters at least, then maybe a sequal? or maybe work on a new fic, but either way, I'm aiming to get this completed for as long as I can.**

**Shoutouts: **_MyHeroRaven_ **for being such an awesome person that responded to my review replies. I do do that just to meet some interesting people, and I have. I'd also like to note that **_Ranorexic _**got mentioned by BTR themselves on Twitter i might add. Gosh jealousy much lol, and a complete apology shoutout just to everyone who's been in tune for this story. I know the convenient way is to story alert but still, even if you're non-member, all are welcome =D**

**Anyways, Enjoy =D Cuz ya ain't gonna see one in some time maybe XP I'll try my best and once again sorry =D  
**

_Seaside Green_

There's one thing that everyone can agree on based on their few days of experience. It's been a non stop heat wave crashing through California, and even being in a well air conditioned room, it did not stop a few drops from spilling down your face. It was indeed hot, even Gustavo was feeling the reality. So, seeing absolutely no progress in the hundred and something heat, he decided to drop a free trip to the beach for the boys, to prepare them for a beach party track he had an idea for.

So, now we hear a loud resonance emitting from the small apartment of 2J as they got the good news. Every single face on the four broke out in grins, and right after hanging up on their producer, they rushed to their rooms to get packed for the day. Logan, pondering about what he should get dressed into, figured that James would be changed into his usual attire: a black tank with red board shorts. Reassured, he did definitely look absolutely hot and stunning, his arms being the most to be seen, protruding with tight, bulging muscle, and his broad shoulders sticking out sorely. His legs also sculpted sticking out from the shorts, Logan had his eyes scanning up and down, but had to revert when he felt drool starting to form. Packing a swim suit, he got changed into a nice summer tee with shorts and got ready, awaiting for James.

"I can't believe we're getting a free day at the beach. How awesome is that?" James exclaimed so excitedly, Logan also felt his burst of energy and joined in.

"Yeah, I mean it's been so hot around here now. We definitely deserve some seaside break." Logan stated, with James having to agree. That smile that crossed James' lips were very adoring and Logan felt his heart slightly swell at it.

"C'mon let's go, the more time we spend here, the less it is at the beach," James proceeded, dragging Logan with him and out their room to meet Kendall and Carlos waiting in the living room.

"Relax James, it's not going anywhere," Kendall said when he heard James come out. With a circle of happy, ready smiles, they finally got down to the car lot and get into their car. James decided to drive, since he built the most love for driving ever since he earned his permits. He loved that free feeling, no bars hold sensation, plus to have his hair get all wind swept meant that he'll have a new hotter look to him when they cruise the coastal beaches.

–

Upon hitting the beach, they parked their car at a nice location, and neither boy wasted no time in hopping out of the vehicle and letting their toes hit the sand. The beach was busy, but not as packed, which brought upon a calming feeling of air breezing about. The cool sensation kissed their heated skins, sending tingles through their bodies, just adding to their desire to dive into the sea.

"Hey, Logan. Let's go in the ocean. I'm sure it'll be great." James had a transformed energy of a kid, and Logan thought it was cute. He did want to go for a swim, but honestly, he was a bit sore in his butt to do anything right now. He thought the excitement of the trip would override the pain, and the time would make it subside, but he felt some sharp pains a few moments later.

"Hmm, okay. Let me get changed first." Logan said to him before running off. Each stride made some pulsing ache reach his lower regions but it subsided as soon as it came. Reaching the bathroom, he went in and got changed, thinking how glad it was when it was empty. He grabbed his towel and changed into his board shorts, and settled for a pair of sandals to walk along the sand in. Exiting, also with a pair of shades on, he went back over to James, who had settled his towel along the sand. He was sitting there, waiting for Logan, because he didn't want to leave him while he frolicked in the water. They should be doing more stuff together, because Logan really was James' best friend.

"Hey, let's go into the water," Logan called, setting his bag into the sand besides the towels and took James' hand. Ever since his encounters with James, mixing in with the movies he's seen, Logan had felt this unusual spark rise in his arm when he held James' hand. It was slightly uncomfortable but it was a dulling pain that it was almost just a simple feeling, just a mean of feeling something. As it ran through his heart like a pump, his nerves grew numb.

"I'll race ya," James announced, after being hauled to his feet. He got a head start after leaving Logan standing there mindless. In an instant reaction, Logan bolted from his planted feet, taking his sandals off and chasing James into the sea. Each smirk produced by James made Logan's lips curl in a smile, and part to show his pearly whites. Logan had to agree he was having fun, and James' smile was just too contagious to not give back. Feeling a competitive spirit run by, he picked up speed and tried to tackle James down.

"Gonna get'cha James." Logan cried playfully, a chuckle and a giggle emitted from the two running boys. Logan leaped with faith that he'd caught up, and he knew he did when he tumbled down the slope of wet sand and hitting the shore where the waves began to crash on their skins, glistening them with cool moisture. Logan was on top of James, his front meeting James' back and his face planted in the dark golden sand.

"I win," Logan said when James' face emerged from the earth. James laughed at the kiddy antics of his friend and pushed him off of him to enter the water properly. Shin deep in the water, he smirked, "No, I win. I said the first one in the water,"

"Oh, you and your weird technicalities." Logan scoffed, getting in the water too, and leaned down into the crystal waters, grabbing a handful and splashing James with the cold water, which earned a girly shriek from the taller boy.

"Revenge is sweet, Logie!" James called when Logan took a swift jump back. James held a grin on his face, trying to splash water at Logan too but only the small drops ever touched him. He even tried to kick the water to make a torrent of glistening drops reach high in the air and project to Logan. Logan was having the time of his life, just laughing at James' poor attempt to get him wet. Figuring that he'd give up at this point, James just chased after Logan, being wet enough to just tackle him and drag him into the water himself.

"Get away from me, James," Logan said through his laugh. Logan may have been fast, but James was faster. Right behind him, James wrapped his wet arms around Logan's middle, earning a special giggle that could only be made by tickling, as he lifted him up off the ground and dunked them both into the water, both of them submerging into the blue sapphire seas.

Logan swam underwater alongside with James, his sides splitting from all that laughing he did in air. It made him feel such a warm emotion that it completely made him forget that he was underwater. All he saw was James swimming by his side, the current of the seas making his long brown hair sway with each motion. He felt really relaxed living in his haven. The water blocked the loud sounds in his ears, and the need of air felt almost gone when it was being lost from all that laughing. He felt so peaceful, until James grabbed his hand and made them emerge for a breath of air.

"Having fun?" James' first words were, flicking his long silky hair that fell on his face, letting it whip back and away from his eyes.

"You bet," Logan answered, smiling back at James' own when he saw him. A tension built in the air, but Logan broke it when he continued splashing James again, the both of them having their own splash wars in the water, the one freezing temperatures becoming quite moderate against their skin. After a while of frolicking in the water, the two decided to get back to their set of towels after starting to have their eyes burn from the saltiness of the seas.

The two of them sat there on the beach, the tropical winds that picked up blowing coolly against the warm radiance of the sun's rays. They both laid there in gentle calmness, feeling a serenity build in their peacefulness, and every so often Logan had glanced over at James. Every encounter made him see James so newly awoken. Whether it's from his shiny brown hair that shimmered in the sun, or the hazel eyes that looked like pure crystals in his sockets, or perhaps the defined sculpture of his facial features, each one having their own look and definition that seemed so hard to comprehend on Logan's part. Either way, Logan had some admiration about it.

–

A moments passing, and the two boys had found their other two friends, and together they had lunch at a little seaside restaurant, right outside with an overcast of the ocean. After their meal, Kendall had dragged Carlos along, saying something about having the opportunity of 'doing it' on the beach. Whatever 'it' is evading James and Logan. But soon after, James saw a group of guys coming down, and tucked under their arms were long surfboards. James never talked about it, but he's always dreamed about going surfing at least once before he was twenty. It was like number thirty eight or something, right after shoving blueberries up his nose.

James came down from the restaurant and onto the pathway over to the group of guys. Apparently, it was actually a surf school, teaching them how to surf, the basic mechanics of maneuvering the board. Logan stood there confused at why James ran off, but he came back down the beach to watch the guys practice their lessons. The guys were kind enough to teach James, and upon getting accepted, Logan saw a sparkle in James' eyes. Similar to the one he has whenever he says he wants to become a doctor. He had dreams alright, and when he saw James pour his heart into it, Logan just admired James more and more.

"Hey Logan. The guys taught me how to surf. You should join us," Logan snapped from his daze when James stood in front of him, wearing a full body wetsuit and a board was strapped around his ankle.

"Mm, no thanks, James. I think I'll just stay here and get a tan or something," Logan declined nicely, just letting James go back into the water, already belly flopping on his board and drifting out into the deep end, where the large waves were starting to form. Logan was a bit worried when he saw James so far away, but he should know what he was doing, so he didn't worry about it too much. Instead, he tore off his shirt, slipped on some sunglasses and laid back onto his towel, soaking the rays while listening to his music.

A time elapse later, Logan felt like drifting off into a slumber, feeling so alone right now. That is, until a shadowed figure blocked the bright light from his eyes, and he felt it sit down beside him. Removing his glasses and sitting up, he saw who it was.

"Camille?" Logan said with a smile. It was great to see an old face again. Although really now the last time he saw her was yesterday in the lobby. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here auditioning for this beach party show. I'm going to be the host of the summer break beach party show, and it's going to be on MTV," Camille explained, pointing over to where a camera crew was being set up a mile down the beach. She had a sweet smile to her face, and her tone was so friendly. And she was dressed in her pink bikini bathing suit which really suit the beach scene.

"Oh, that's cool. I hope you get it,"

"Me too. It's been a while since I've had an acting part, and they said they needed young hosts so I decided to give it a shot. Anyways, you aren't here by yourself now, are you?" Camille dolled on about her show, and her acting career.

"Nah, the other guys are here. Kendall and Carlos ran away to somewhere I don't know, and James is right there," Logan pointed to the surfer cruising the wave, "that surfer right there."

"Wow, that's James? He's a natural." Camille complimented, seeing the boy ripping the tides quite professionally, which Logan had to agree with. He did look pretty sporty.

"So, Logie my dear. How have you been so far?" Camille started to make conversation, letting the time pass before the crew needed her on set. Logan sat there, talking to Camille about how things were going, with their new track and the fact that they're only here to get a beach like vibe for their beach party song. Camille had even offered to talk to the crew to put the song on special for the show, which Logan had accepted. They continued talking for a while, getting to catch up on the time that was lost not hanging out together like they use to. Logan didn't talk about the incident with him and James' videos yet, or even about his close moment with James. He trusted Camille, but not in the way that he'll pour his heart out yet. For now they just talked like innocent friends.

Or so it seemed. James had gotten off a really good wave, trying to catch his breath back from the action. He had a great big grin on his face, that is until he looked back at Logan. It soon diminished when he saw Logan sitting there, talking to someone. And not just an ordinary someone, it looked like a really hot someone.

James felt an icky feeling bubble in his stomach, probably from eating too much or something. But whatever it is, it was quite the discomfort, and James didn't really feel like surfing anymore. He just wanted to swim back to Logan and spend more time with him, and work on what they had before. Even if the massive killer wave came building right behind him, then-

WHAM! Wipeout..

James dived into the warm ocean, his foot being suspended above the surface due to his surfboard. When James opened his eyes underwater, now that he was finally alone, all he saw was the greener parts of the oceanic scene. That emerald shade of the clear blue ocean that gave out. It seemed sickening, and wanting to leave the green scene, he emerged back from the water, climbing back on his board. Still heavily anchored by his feelings, he began making his way over to the shoreline. The closer he got to shallow waters, he got off his board and onto his feet, carrying the board under his arm and walked over to where Logan was.

What he didn't suspect was that it was Camille who was there, talking to Logan. I mean, when did Camille show up? And she didn't tell them that she would be at the beach? James felt...jealous, really. He shouldn't be, because the whole Logan and Camille relationship fell between them, with mutual agreement. Yet, with that history between them, it can easily be rekindled, and that made James sick to his stomach and beyond. Swallowing that bad feeling and letting it settle in his stomach, he walked over to them where they stopped talking when they saw James.

"Hey there, James. How's the surf?" Camille said, smiling from her talk with Logan. James gave a half sincere smile, and half forced.

"It was fine. Really great actually, but a massive wave came crashing on me that I didn't see. So I decided to come back," James said while planting his board in the sand. He detached the cuff on his ankle and looked at Logan who still had that happy facial feature on his face after talking with Camille. He gave James a well deserved sympathetic smile, but one that was reassuring that warmed James' heart.

"Yeah, you look a little beat around the bush. You sure you're okay?" Logan said, as if there was no concern in his tone. But James must have been over reacting because deep down Logan cared if James, if not all his friends, were injured.

"I'm fine, but could you help me get this wet suit off? The zippers on the back, and I can't.." James motioned to his suit, and Logan stood up from his spot to help James with his predicament.

"You were doing pretty good out there? Have you ever thought about going to Australia? I hear the beaches there and the surf there is really good. It' be a good experience for you James, starting to get world famous and all. Well, I better get back. The sun's gonna set soon so that means the party's gonna start too." Camille said, pointing back to the crew where a lot of college people, and even high school students were gathering and cheering.

"Okay, hope you land the role. Break a leg," Logan said, and waved bye before she left, which she gave back just the same warming smile. Getting back to James, his fingers worked on the zipper of James' suit. He pulled it straight down and parted the folds of the two halves. Underneath was absolutely caramel coated skin that was specially made by James and his tanning products. Logan slipped his hands underneath, letting his hands trail along his back, getting it underneath the shoulder part and pulled it down over his torso. He got pretty embarrassed at a point where it reached his waist, and he let James do that for himself. Taking off his suit and grabbing the board, he went over to the rental guy and returned everything to him, thanking him one last time before sitting next to Logan.

"The sunset's real pretty, isn't it?" Logan said, mesmerized by the sight of the departing ball of fire, falling into the horizon and resonating a bright orange that coloured the skies with the harmonious combination of blues and reds. James stared at Logan, marveling at how won over Logan had been at nature's beauty. In a way, it was kind of showing Logan's romantic side, his love of all things natural and free. James felt that sickening feeling transform into something more adoring and affectionate, especially for the boy next to him. He even had an instinct built to move closer to him, and wrap an arm around his side, just to hold him real close under the setting sun.

"It is real pretty. It paints a picture doesn't it?" James went along with Logan's admiration, loving that about him more and more. The orange hue glowing Logan's skin, shining brightly and highlighting Logan's features under the colour.

"The sun glows orange because it's at an angle at the atmosphere, so when it shines, the air refracts the light over to the red spectrum, so the warmer colours of the sun come out. And because red is the strongest colour, a setting sun is really powerful," Logan said scientifically, the educational banter coming just passing through James like the wind the blew. But James just loved Logan's intellect.

"Hey Logan, will you come for a walk with me? On the beach, under the burning sun, right before we leave?" James pleaded, as he got up on his feet and begged Logan with a desperation by shoving his offering hand in his face. Logan smiled at him and took his offer, and the both of them brushed the sand off their shorts before taking a walk along the shoreline, where the crashing waves hit the soles of their feet.

"Say Logan. We've known each other for a long time, haven't we?" James said while they walked.

"Yeah, ever since Pre-K. And that was when we were like hmm... four? Wow, it's been a while, yeah? Thirteen years to date." Logan said, his smile broken into one of wonder at realizing how long they've known each other. Them and Kendall and Carlos too.

"Mhmm, it sure is. And you know, Logan. I've really grown to like you," James said, but realizing what he said, tried to save himself, "..and Kendall and Carlos too. You guys are like my brothers, my best friends. And I wouldn't know what to do if I ever came to lost you guys." James said, his eyes fixed on the shore. His gazes ran over a few shells, some broken and others complete and shining in opal colours.

"Same here, but why would you need to tell us this? We know this, but why would you tell me this?" Logan said, questioning James' antics.

"Um, well... Have you ever wondered what it's like to change colours?" James said out of the top of his mind, admiring the colour of his new shell. "What I mean is, have you ever noticed how changed you are since we've known each other for the thirteen years? Like we could have all been rainbow coloured when we were young. And when we entered school, we could have changed to more specific colours. Like I could be a red, and you could be a green. And then our colours change with age. I turned blue while you turned yellow. You get what I mean?"

"Um, not really James. I guess, just get to the point and I'll understand?" Logan said, stopping their stroll and looking James directly in the eyes. But his eyes were cast down to the sand.

"Okay. Well for the past few weeks, I felt like I've changed a lot. Like changed colours. But if I have, would I have lost you as a result. Like if I'm a purple and you're an orange. Or I'm a brown and you're a green. It just wouldn't look nice if we're together. And, if I changed myself this way, and ended up losing you, I can't change my colours back. Because that's just the way it is." James said, when his face was raised, but clear crystal tears built at the corners of his eyes.

"J-James.." Logan reassured him, placing a hand along his arm. "You could never lose me James. Even if you change colour, I'd change to match one with you, just so I can be by your side. I'm here for you through everything, okay? Shake me off if we're too different, but the James I know would adjust to me, even if I did change colour. We were always together, and together we will remain, okay James?" Logan smiled at James, trying to make his lips curl even if slightly.

"S-so, if I happen to be a different person..."

"I'd be happy for whoever you become, because I want to be with James Diamond. I've seen your different sides throughout the ages, and I've lived through them, so this would be no different, alright?" Logan kept on bringing James' spirits up, and each attempt made a significant impact. James finally smiled.

"Thank you, Logie. You mean more to me than anyone. Even back to Pre-K remember?" There was a time back then, when James and Logan were the last ones in their class to participate in the games. James and Logan had met, and Logan said that he didn't want to play if he didn't have friends. James then didn't know what friends were, but he wanted to play with Logan real badly. When they got to know each other, Logan said he was glad he made a friend, but still didn't want to play. James sat there next to him instead, and James told him 'you mean a lot to me. For being my best friend.'

"I remember." Logan said in a whisper. Their eyes met in a locked gaze, neither refusing to see the sun set completely behind them. But they felt something stronger to overcome that. Logan leaned up closer to James, James leaning down closer to Logan. They had their lips part, their eyes drifting shut and their breaths ghosting each other's faces as they grew closer together. Right before they connected...

"Oops. Sorry James. Didn't see ya there," Kendall said out of nowhere, and James found himself on the beach floor, clearly knocked down by Kendall's force. He was playing Frisbee with Carlos who was quite a distance away. James had fallen on impact and under him, he found the shell he had broken in pieces under him. Logan got quite frustrated at Kendall killing the mood, but if it wasn't meant to be then, it wouldn't have happened. Falling into the inevitable, Logan just gave up on it.

"Mind if I have a throw?" Logan asked, earning him the disc before hurling it to Carlos, who caught it spectacularly. Eventually it lead to a three way match between them.

But Logan didn't even see the tears that fell down tan cheeks, a shining radiance that resonated upon hit by setting sunlight, at the clear loss of the shell. Maybe it wasn't meant to be, James thought. Maybe it just couldn't happen.

**Hmm, yes? No? James and Logan should've kissed already? Tell meh that in that button that you press right below.**

**The beach scene is just something that I'm quite familiar with, being Aussie and all XD but I guess it's no different from a normal beach scene. **

**One more thing, I'm probably going to be open to suggestions. I wanna drag this story for as long as possible but all I've got is three more chapters so far, but i really wanna draw out the angst of the story. Otherwise, if you want them to get together already, then just review that. **

**I guess there's nothing else now. Thank you guys so much, and I'll be back shortly =D  
**


	11. Truth Accepted

**Hey guys. I'm back after my two oneshots, cuz now I've lost ideas for more stories, so I figured I'd get the next installment up and ready for review spams lol XD**

**Anyways, what I forgot to mention last chapter, which you all would've known, is the addition of Camille. Of course she's gonna play a vital role, otherwise I could've brought the Jagan action much more sooner...but how fun would that have been, pfft. Probably not as well as what I had planned but yeah, the Jagan will be here soon, I promise ya.**

**Also, big shoutouts to my new friend, **_Mochi no Yume, _**who's a pretty awesome character, **_Ranorexic, _**For finally returning to fanfic world (though I doubt he'll read this anytime soon XD) and also **_Music4ever1617, _**for the tumblr follow, and the FF chats ****we've had. Really, if you wanna like talk to me and be friends, I'm really open. Well it'd be more like pen pals than actual friends, but I like making new friends, so feel free to PM or review reply, whatever, also follow my tumblr/twitter if you guys want too, that's always cool =D**

**Anyways, this chapter didn't really go as I planned, because it was slightly impromptu and went longer than I originally planned but the bigger the better right? So Enjoy =D  
**

_Truth Accepted_

There are moments in life that forever hang above your head. A proud moment, an embarrassing moment, what could have been moment. And as much as you want to let it leave your mind, it's never truly gone. Rather, it's just hidden, for one day you'd tap into that thought and contemplate what it is that lead up to that moment, and you find yourself reliving it. Through smiles and tears, you can't stop the inevitable, almost fateful. Like a poltergeist that follows you, stalking you like a figment of your imagination that will only leave until you succumb to acceptance, the truth. And your only option is to run away further where it can still catch you, or tackle it head on.

James was feeling it. And it was fever like. He definitely felt sick to his stomach, feeling pangs and aches course through him in agony. He shot out of bed, in a mix of heat induced sweats mixed with nightmarish fever. All of the day yesterday, and the night now, he's had this thought. What if it happened? What if James had leaned in closer, knocking lips upon lips, sealing his fate in the hands of his best friend. And let his colours run wild with expressive freedom. Every teenager feels it, the What If syndrome. The questionable detail that perks up the idea of changing roads. But no use in keeping your head in the clouds when you can feel the barren earth that has your feet planted in.

James knew the truth. It wasn't really going to happen. If it didn't happen, then he knew it was not meant to be. Just knowing that Logan would be by his side, changing his colours is good enough for him. But the pang of desire is powerful. James couldn't control himself when he knew the boy he loved so much was simply a few feet away, in the same room as him, sleeping blissfully unknown to the world. And he could have his way with him if he wanted.

Sneaking out from beneath his sheets, the rustle the only sounds filling the silence of the night, he stalked carefully over to Logan's bed. He couldn't sit on it, in case he stirred around in his sleep. Logan was a light sleeper, and the simplest bump would knock him into the light of waking. He could only imagine the sweet dreams that filled his head with pleasantness He couldn't destroy his slumber induced utopia because he grew selfish. Instead, he knelt before the sleeping form of the smaller child and stared at his face.

It was sorta younger like. His eyes were completely shut, his mouth opened agape to let passages of air in, creating little snores, his hair laid lifeless against his pillow, slowly forming his bed hair. He looked every bit adorable in James' reference, almost beautiful, perfect. He was like a rainbow, expressive and equally accepting, but to spoil that with the bias of a single colour, James couldn't do that to Logan, and hurt the light that shone within the boy. All he could do was admire from afar, and bathe in the light rays instead, not wanting to dirty and stain it with his darkness.

James continued to be interested with Logan. With each dead silent second passing, a memory of Logan would just flash before his eyes in the pitch black. His smiles when he achieves something, his frowns when he saw James sad at times, his funny faces when he laughs, his scowls when he distastes something/ Fantasy pictures came running too. Logan on the desk, Logan in the clouds, Logan pressed against a wall, Logan alone in a shower. Each image was hardening, according to James, or should I say James junior, because James' member began to stir in his pajama bottoms.

It grew up sizes until it pressed against the soft material of James' bottoms. His faced felt flushed when he realized that he got hard by looking and thinking about Logan. It was straining to support something like his, so he fell back onto his butt, letting his legs stretch out and then part. His member sprang up from the fly of his pants, after James unbuttoned it and pulled his underwear over it. It stuck out sorely into the cool midnight air, as it grew with every passing second in his eyes that remained fixed on Logan.

Logan remained unmoved from his still state, unbeknownst to James' figure right by his bedside. James' bangs fell in front of his face when he tilted his head to look at his member. It throbbed with need as it intimidated James to touch it. And so he did. He placed his fingers on one side of the rod, and wrapped it around, just barely getting his hand span to touch each other. The head of his dick also stuck out sorely from the hole he formed from his curled fingers. Impressively long in his hands, James started his stroking motion on his member. Each pump made a small cry emit from James, each sound being muffled as he refused to be caught by Logan in his state.

"Mm..Logan.." James tried to suppress his need to purr, the sheer nature of his rolling pleasure sending waves of fulfillment crashing on his shores. His breathing was much more ragged, clearly showing how awake he was. But to Logan, he continued to sleep the night away. He was probably really exhausted from the beach. Which of course James was grateful for. Thinking about the boy, he let his head move back to Logan's face, letting the real thing be much more stimulating than thoughts in his head. He continued to move his hand, rubbing his thumb in oncoming circular motions on the head of his member, the feeling of sensitivity hit acutely at his pleasure.

"Ah..mm..nrgh.." James made continuous noises that continued to fill the air, the volume elevating every so often, James not considering Logan's sensitive hearing. But he still didn't shuffle in his place. James cried, feeling a need to release, but as soon as it built in his stomach, it drained out and it felt like each stroke was ineffective. He didn't feel stimulating, his shuddering calming down. Why wasn't this working anymore?

James stood back up, and tried to get himself hard again. And the only way to regain that size again is to...think about Logan, stare at Logan, just be with Logan. There was a spot right next to Logan on his bed, that James thinks he could settle in. So he does, sitting so gently on his mattress and stretching out across Logan, him running parallel to Logan's body, and their faces were up so close to each other. Logan's whistling breathing lightly tickled James' upper lip, and James took it as a stimulant to immediately grow hard. As it grew long, it stuck out to have almost poked Logan in his hip. Fortunate as it is, James reached back down to stroke again, now this time, each pump elevating his desire to feel euphoric.

Right in front of his line of vision, Logan's calm and innocent face showed clearly for James to see. He was too pure and clean, so light and bright that James felt a bit bad about this. So bad, so guilt ridden that there was a small tear tricking out of the corner of his eyes. His body shook again, not only from pleasure, but from the sobs that raked and trembled him too. As much as the insane degree of regret and bad feeling knocked him down, he still pressed forward. He knew this could only be the time he'd be able to do this with a straight face, so he continued. Each stroke was now adding to the elevation for his release.

"Ah..Log..an.." James kept stroking, kept crying, kept mewling until his need grew insane and he needed sweet, hot release of his inner juices. Needing a duel handed assistance, he used both hands, thrusting into it to feel that much needed delicious friction he oh so desired, and with a gasp and great force knocking him out, he came, and as bands and strips of white ribbons became collated in his hands, the volume of his release was too great that it dripped out of his hand and onto Logan's sheets. The strands of beautiful white gloss coated James' hands, and made wet marks on his blanket he was tightly wrapped up in.

Going back down off his high, his greatest euphoric pleasure, he fell back down to the ground. And when his eyes fell back onto Logan, he just saw that small, childish face of his best friend lying there so innocent. James didn't hold back anymore, he just relinquished to his emotions, and his clear tears cascaded down his face. He kept his eyes on Logan, staring at him and his heart thumping ever so wildly in his chest. The severity of need burning brightly in his core, he leaned in closely to Logan, nearly pressing his face so closely to Logan's, wanting their lips to touch. But as close as they were simple inches from contact, James retracted. He couldn't do that to Logan, otherwise it'd be as if he's taking advantage of him.

Logan deserved more than this, more than simple James. And that was something more than what James could give, what he could offer. Overthrowing his desire, he simply just pressed a tender kiss to his forehead, which did unchanging movement to Logan. And before he went back to his bed, after fastening his fly, he whispered tenderly, "Good Night, Logan. Sweet Dreams."

–

There is a calming bliss after a dawning sun makes it's rise. It's that urge to sleep in for the day, right after letting your eyes gently awaken, and letting the sights fill your eyes, and the awareness of your conscious state fill your mind. Probably one of the times where your mind can be clear and blank, one of the sole needs for the sane. Logan let that single moment fill him with that gentleness that came with it enshroud him, and let some lazy smile grace his face.

That was until Logan gained his sense of touch, and finally stirred around in his bed.

"Huh?..what's.." Looking down at his sheets, he saw them all wet and sticky, particularly at the crotch area. Unable to explain, Logan just thought of the reasonable option

"Argh, must have had a wet dream about James again...can't really remember having one... but it must have been good right?" Logan inwardly groaned which filled his head in with guilt and disappointment. He was much more disciplined than that, but these dreams have been coming and going for him. That does it then. He needs to tell James. He's gotta tell James what he's seen, what he's felt, what he needs to know and what he yearns to exclaim.

Looking at the bed next to him, Logan realized that it was absent of one James Diamond. He must've ran off if he heard Logan's scream of pleasure of his dreams. He probably frightened him off onto the couch. Climbing out of bed, with solid feet down on the ground, he got up and let the morning rush kick in. Exiting out of his room, he scoped for where the taller boy may be. And there he was, a poor little tall boy curled up in the corner of their orange couch, seemingly sound asleep. What a pure picture of innocence, Logan thought, as the guilt in him grew anchoring. Crouching at eye level to James, Logan could see the small helpless youth still stored within his large frame. Like if when you were a child, so hasty to grow up, then realizing that when you've grown up, you'd want to be a kid again. He saw something like that in James, and the way he slept so calmly. It was something that made Logan go into an awe for the boy, since he knew he couldn't do something like this, not this way.

"Hmm.. Logan?" James mumbled, making his awakening appearance. Logan stumbled back, making him look inconspicuous.

"Morning sleepyhead," Logan said in a friendly and harmless whisper. James was still too tired to comprehend the tone.

"Morning to you, too, bedhead," The first coherent sounds made by James were a chuckle, and a remark as he pointed to Logan's formed mohawk, which caused Logan to feel then laugh off beside James.

"So, why are you sleeping out here?" Logan asked as he sat by James' head. James lifted his head up for Logan to sit and then nestled it in Logan's comfortable lap.

"Couldn't sleep as well. Nightmares," James waved off, obviously avoiding the real reason.

"I hear that," Only Logan could wish it was a nightmare. This was probably something much worse than a nightmare.

"Don't you wanna go back to sleep? You did spend the night here. Wouldn't you wanna go back to your own bed?"

"Nah, I got a good enough rest. And I can't get to sleep, knowing that you're awake, Logie," James was fully awake, but was getting bored, so he grabbed one of Logan's hands, and played with his fingers, making various shapes with the flexible appendages. Logan went for the remote of the TV, went onto the kids channel where they were showing Spongebob, and went on to play and tussle with James' long locks in his unoccupied hand. Between them, there was a silence. But it wasn't anything awkward at the least, it was really comfortable. Just the stillness of the situation let some peace enter their little world, and they felt even more calmer watching the antics of a talking sponge.

"Hey, Logie, could I ask you something?" James said out of the top of his mind. He was still lost in a place of serenity but he wanted to talk to Logan.

"Sure,"

"It's about yesterday, down by the beach.." James approached it like it was an uneasy topic, yet he pressed on anyways.

"Go ahead,"

"Uhm..okay.." James wandered off, not knowing where exactly he was going with this. There was only one thing worth mentioning anyways, "What you said to me yesterday, when we were alone on the beach, did you really mean it?"

"Yeah, of course, James. I'll always be by your side, and you can't say anything otherwise. Basically, you can't get rid of me, even if you tried." _Well, I guess I have to try harder._

"I appreciate it, Logan. I really do," James said, taking his hand that he had up to his lips and kissed every knuckle on it. Logan felt so hearty at the sight, and the feeling, and when he knew that the issue needed to come out, he spent no time in stalling.

"James, you know, you've always been my friend from the start, stuck by me through plenty, and I don't even know how to repay the favour. The least I can do is stick up for my best friend when he feels down." Logan said out of instinct because he did mean every word. His hands still played while they were tangled in James' chestnut strands, "If you keep turning to different colours, I know we'll always be together, because I'm a rainbow colour, every colour known in the light spectrum and I can always change when you need me, James. Just like I'll always change, if I ever need you."

"L-Logan.. I'm so touched," James smiled sincerely at Logan, who mirrored that with his own grin, and James released Logan's hand to pull it up and caress Logan's cheek.

"And.." Logan took a deep sigh, taking in a deep breath, and went on, "I gotta tell you something, something that I want to tell you." Logan felt the words constrict around his throat, ceasing his circulation and stopping his voice box from functioning altogether. But his brain knew where it was at, so it cleared out his passageways, letting the air vibrate against his chest, and the first words came out, "I..lo-"

"Morning, mi amigos," And the screech of an awaken Mexican boy killed the still tension in the air. He had a plastered smile on his face to match his cheery attitude. He was a serious morning person. Logan sighed, his message lost in the wind, never heard by the ears of the receiver, and he played it off, along with his hope drifting away, "Morning, Carlos."

"Hey, Carlitos." James said, paying attention to the boy, and rolled his name along with his tongue. He completely ignored Logan for that moment, because if Carlos was reconstituted into a ball of light, he'd steal the gaze of every eye across the world, as if he'd be a second Solaris.

"How come you're sleeping on Logan like that?" Carlos noticed. James felt his cheeks heat up and he sprung right off of Logan, the pressure elevated off his legs. But with the feeling lost, Logan felt slightly empty. The warmth from James' head, now created some seclusion, a void of sorts.

"Hey, Logie, my sweet, bestest friend. Will you make me some breakfast, pweeese?" Carlos said with a childish antic, and knowing you could never say no to him, Logan simply reclined and went over to make a meal for the boy. With one last look at James, he turned back to pulling out some foodstuffs and putting together some half decent meal for Carlos, but with the human garbage disposal, anything's just as satisfying, as long as it's edible.

Still, James felt somewhat jealous. He saw how Carlos and Logan were so chummy together, they were truly exerting best friend qualities. Carlos was obviously stealing Logan's attention, and James was mad at him. More than that though, he was mad at Logan. Why couldn't he just tell him his thought, and get it over with. Why couldn't he stop Carlos and just spend some time with him? Why can't he just pull Logan so close to him that they'd finally lock lips for the first time? Just..why?

–

The summer days rolled in waves of heat, as the entire Palm Woods came out to enjoy the bountiful pool area provided. Even Bitters was relaxing in his pool chair, sipping fruit juice out of a tropical coconut and not caring that kids around him are splashing water everywhere. It was quite relaxing actually, after this incredible sauna like weather. Speaking of sauna, that was where Mrs Knight is at, the local Palm Woods Springs were a great place to de-stress after raising two kids and taking care of three others, making five total. Katie was playing poker with some of the staff, earning their weekly salary in just the first few rounds. And the boys are jumping around in the pool. Well, all except Logan, who took a liking to his tanning abilities, finally wanting an even coating after yesterdays helping.

Logan knew the risks of skin cancer, but he didn't care as much. He did wear overprotective sunblock, and he was sure it was working, because it did yesterday too. So just letting his body build from heat, he felt sleepy and nearly dozed off in the warm heat.

James was in the middle of splash wars with Kendall and Carlos, and a few other kids, but every so often, he'd see Logan looking so relaxed, so splattered across his recliner and seemed so at peace. It made James seem happy and relaxed at looking and knowing how laid back Logan must be, at utopia. And then he'd snap back after getting splashed back at his face.

The day drew long, and the pool area started to fill with more and more kids. One being Camille as she came out in a lovely sundress and saw Logan asleep at his seat. Deciding he'd need a companion, she went over to him. She overshadowed Logan's eyes again, and Logan immediate awoke again also. Seeing Camille hover him, he simply smiled back at her as she sat on the recliner over.

"Hey, Logan. Catching another tan?"

"Yeah, I think it's working in well. So what happened with you and MTV?" Logan slung his legs over his seat and paid attention to her as she talked. And that also didn't go unnoticed by James, who finally took himself out of the game.

"Eh, well. They said they needed a much older person, like college age, but they promised me they'll hire me as soon as I get into college too. So I got that to look forward too," She said so perky and happily. She had a contagious smile that she and him both shared. They were having a really good time together. That smile, that all too familiar smile.

James was boiling mad now. No, he wasn't angry at Camille, or at Logan. He was more frustrated at himself. Why is he so emotional when it comes to Logan. He can't control himself when it involved Logan, involved his best friend, his companion since forever. Why can't he stop this rupture in his stomach, and the pressure building in his eyes. He felt really mad at himself. He was being a coward, a reluctant person, a risk evader. And maybe that's the problem he has. That's why he and Logan could not get where he wanted them to be. Because he was so scared of everything. Everything being what this would mean to James and Logan. Will they smile that same expression again, still hang around each other again, will Logan adapt to the rainbow colour when James' real tone is seen. That he could not risk.

And he was growing more upset by the second. So upset, he got out of the pool, and Logan saw him when he emerged, and so did Kendall. He got onto his land legs, and when his emotions ran wild, he ran. He went into the Palm Woods dripping wet and each drop that fell could have been an illusion of his tears that also hit the ground. Luckily, Bitters didn't notice otherwise he'd have a cow. But he was not in the mood for him, as he ran into the silver box and went upstairs to release his tears.

Logan stopped talking to Camille after seeing James run so teary eyed like that. He has never seen James so upset like that before. Before he started making his run to catch James, he got held back by a wet arm.

"I'll go talk to him. You keep Camille busy, and I'll tell you what the problem with him is after. I promise, I'll take care of him," Kendall said, drying off and running after his distraught friend. He never knew much about James' feelings, because he was always so confident and proud like Carlos, but he wants to be a part of James' emotions, and this would be a good opportunity. Besides, he still needs to thank him after all he's done.

James ran out of the confining container before reaching the door of 2J, his arm covering his eyes, and rubbing so furiously, refusing to let another shed tear loose before he got in. When he did, he opted for going into his room, but he wasn't strong enough. Instead, he jumped and went for a nosedive into the orange couch, and stuck his face into the orange cushions below him.

Kendall went inside the apartment thanks to the open door, that James forgot to slam shut. He was glad though, it meant that James was not as enclosed as he thought he'd be. Moving closer to his friend, he picked him up into a sitting position, and James just collapsed in his arms, his wet tears staining Kendall's bare shoulder.

"It's okay. It's okay, Jamie. It won't hurt you no more." Kendall tried sending calm, soothing words into James' ears, but each word made no impact on his feelings. He was still completely exhausted, and drained emotionally.

"C'mon, James. I know it. I saw what happened, and I'm so sorry. But I know he's good for you, and what you saw, it was nothing. It was just some irrational thinking James. I know he likes you." Kendall said in a whisper, pulling James up closer and tucking him under his hold.

"W-What do y-you know?" James said with a cold tone, but he was still warm with leftover tears that didn't fall.

"I know, James. I see the way you look at him, he looks at you. I know because it's the same way I look at Carlos all the time. You love him. Don't deny it," Kendall said so boldly, and the truth, and dawning realization made his blood boil mad.

"I-I..I know that! You don't think I do?, I..I'm so completely in love with my best friend, Logan Mitchell! Listen up world, is that what you want me to say? Well then fine, I've said it!" James jumped up from Kendall's arms and screamed at Kendall's face, which made him look frightening. Kendall knew never to upset the beast, but this was like making him furious.

"It's okay.." Kendall wrapped his arms around James again as he broke down in his hold. He'd never let the hurt get to him again, and he promised that, as a best friend. He couldn't turn to his real best friend for emotional problems, especially because it involved him but Kendall was a close substitute.

"You accept it? You love Logan?" Kendall pulled away from James to say that in his face. James, with tears still holding in his eyes, nodded with force and started to calm down from his surge of bursting emotions.

"Yeah. But I can't tell him. I want to, but I guess not now." James simply fell back into Kendall's arms again and accepted the hug as he began to hug back. Together, they stayed like that for some time later, and James finally settled. He finally made a break through. He was so in love, he grew deluded. Now was the time to let the fog clear, and have the sunshine burn through. But the matter of the fact is, that James didn't know how Logan felt, and putting their friendship at jeopardy, he couldn't risk something like that. Oh well, one day James thought. _One Day._

"Mm, by the way, what is it that you meant by 'looking at Carlos the same way'?"

"Eh heh, well you see, uh.." Kendall stammered and scratched at the back of his head.

"I understand. And I guess it's my fault, ain't it?" James gave a loopy smile, and Kendall just returned it again.

"Yep. I just came up here to say thank you and uh, to be the guy that you can come to, at times like this, just to show my appreciation."

"No Problem, Kendall. I wish you the best," James said to Kendall, and they shared a hug. Not really the emotional type, but a guy hug, one of those sacred bromantic hugs that said more than any normal hug would.

_If Only Logan and I could have the best._

**Good? Bad? Eh? Still mad at their not lip locking moment? Say what's on yo' mind in a review, and I will chat to you, I promise =D**

**And just a great big thanks to all you guys, I'd never thought this story would get as big as it is right now, so just thanks from the bottom of my heart, and other vital organs, just love yous all =D**

**And lastly, just a note on the chapter. I didn't really plan on it, so it just came as it did. I didn't know if it was good, or bad, so leave me a nice review? And also, if you wanna see some Jagan fluff, or wanna stretch out the storyline some more, please feel free to leave a suggestion. If you don't, I'll probably end the story as quickly as it came, but then that'd mean that the Jagan would be coming too soon. So yeah, need some inspiration right now.**

**And yeah, just thanks and review =D**


	12. Autumn Rain

**Hey guys, got another one here for ya!**

**Listen, I know this ain't something you wanna hear, but I'm starting to get tired of this story (OHMYGAWD you didn't!), but I feel like writing something different, I may make a multi fic project cuz I've got ideas and ideas lined up, but I really wanna finish this story. So just my little rant, don't needa worry about this fic not ending.**

**Also, I've had a really, REALLY bad week, terrible actually, so this chapter is really short, and not as good. It wasn't part of the original storyline, but I added it anyways. Thanks to **Mochi No Yume **for the storyline idea so this is dedicated to them. Also a shoutout to **Music4ever1617** aka Zayna for being awesome, and BandanaGirl for having the same Power Ranger love that I do XD**

**Anyways, here we go, Enjoy =D  
**

_Autumn Rain_

The seasonal change has begun to shift from the blazing Summer to the temperament Autumn. The winds began to pick up, the daylight hours decreased, and the trees transformed their leaves from those of evergreen to the dusty browns and oranges that make up the season. Indeed, the tides of change are crashing on the shores, and everything began to change, right in front of their eyes.

It's been about a week since James had his revelation, a week since the incident at the beach, a week when the boy discovered his feelings. All in all, his life was not suppose to change so dramatically in that span of seven days. Yet it did, and his mind could never be erased of such memory. No matter how much he wanted to, he knew that it was nothing but... stuck. And everywhere he went, he never skipped a brief period not seeing the captivating boy in his mind, plaguing every scene of thought. There was absolutely no mental blankness that could stop him from that semblance. It was as if life wanted the unity together, yet prevented them from doing so. No step forward, no retraction back, just leveled. And it's all they'll ever be.

Yet James was a person who never succumbed to acceptance, never conformed, always rebel. When he knew what he wanted, he'd never back down on a second thought. He was rash, he was bold, he was reckless, and as a consequence, he was killing himself. How could he fight the inevitable if he didn't even grab a hold of his own destiny. Perhaps it definitely is fate, and his pathway was predetermined, and all he could do is take those steps forward, never straying to the sides.

So what was he meant to do? Just give up, and let the odds beat him down. Seems like the only feasible option. So he decided what he needed to do: just forget him. Forget the boy that's gotten him so confused, the boy that had his heart calling and his mind racing, the boy that was his best friend and he promised he'd never let go of. Well, promises were meant to be broken, so why be an exception. It was clear that he had to, otherwise he'd be gambling on his sanity.

That beginning of the Autumn day, he was casually strolling in Palm Woods Park, hoping the new air in the atmosphere would clear his heady thoughts and make some clarity of this confusion. It was calming, yes but erasing? Certainly not. Each passing sight brought a flood of memories that splashed against him like a wake up call. The time they had their snow day, the leisurely strolls sipping at their smoothies, the kites they flied, the games they played, and just the moments when peace filled them.

But how could he forget when each step brought back remembrance. Sometimes, he wishes the stars in the sky would fall, those 11:11 times would prove true, the four leaf clover brought his luck or those pennies in the well would be granting, and living up to it's name.

Oh, wait, that's it! The wishing well. One of the ancient Palm Woods traditions that would give a wish to the owner of the lucky penny. And fortunately for James, he had one in his pocket to spend. Walking over to the well, where inside laid a tunnel with various fortunes at the end, he pulled out the brass coin with the magnificence of one cent, and put his hope into it.

"Wishing well, I really need some help. I hope you can hear me. I.. I just... I can't take this anymore. I-I mean I wanna tell him, but aren't we just as happy being friends? If so, then please, I wish I could just forget Logan. Forget that he haunts me night and day, so I can go back to normal. Please." James held the metal tightly in his fist that the rust came off on his palm. With determination but a bit of hesitancy, he threw the coin into the well, which spun around and made an echo as it fell feet down. And James walked away before the clunk was heard.

As the coin rested their, it heard the plea, and glowed. And in the deep, dark expanse of space, the stars were hanging loosely, when one single star fell from the night sky. And James made his wish.

–

When James came back to the Palm Woods, everything seemed calm, and absolutely normal. With a heavy sigh, he just walked off to find some solitude from his uncontrollable tyrant of emotions. He felt his stomach rumble a bit, and wanted to grab a snack, so what better than a pudding cup? Getting up to the apartment, he entered and saw how empty the apartment was. Complete silence, almost calming. Immediately, running over to the fridge to earn himself a nice big chocolate one, he got preoccupied with getting that sweet snack in his mouth.

Logan was coming out of his room from a nice nap, and the first thing he saw was James scourging the fridge. He chuckled at him.

"James?" But the boy did not answer. Maybe he didn't hear him.

"James." Logan said more sternly. Still, no response.

"James!"

"Wha..?" James said with a spoon in his mouth. He finally saw him, but how did he not hear him calling? Hmm, the fridge must have blocked it out or something.

"Gosh, James I was calling you, did you not hear me?" Logan laughed, approaching him and pulling the spoon outta his mouth.

"Um, I guess not. Sorry about that," James grinned sheepishly.

"It's okay," But is it really?

_1 Day..._

_2 Days..._

James returned to the poolside scene with 3 smoothies in hand, and Kendall and Carlos wasted no time in grabbing theirs. Hmm, three minus two means one for me, but what about...

"James, oh where's mine?" Logan asked once he got out of the pool. James felt immensely guilty. How could he forget Logan, poor little Logie.

"Oh uh, geez, Logie. I'm so sorry. Um, you can have mine. I don't care," James pushed the drink into his hand, but Logan just gave it back.

"It's okay. It's your drink. I'll go get my own." Logan smiled at him warmly, but he still felt...ignored. Completely isolated and unknown to him. Sure, James was his friend, and he promised he'd stick by him, so he just brushed it off.

_3 Days..._

_4 Days..._

Logan had been strolling in the apartment, mindlessly letting time past. So, apparently, James had taken Kendall and Carlos into the city to buy them a new hockey helmet. The back of Kendall's helmet had somehow got banged up against the wall somehow. And according to what James told Mrs Knight, he didn't wanna wake up the sleeping boy. Although, Logan did feel a bit betrayed though. He knew that Kendall and Carlos would just be spending time together, so why couldn't James invite him along? It meant that they could have their time together. Didn't James want that? I mean he was the one who told him that he didn't want to push Logan away, and yet here he's doing it. He must have his reasons.

Sighing, knowing not to question James' antics, he gave up. He did kinda miss him a bit...okay maybe a lot. He never spent real quality time with him all week, except when they needed to, like dinner. Other than that, he's never looked into his eyes once. It's like he's forgotten the colour of his soul now. How was he suppose to change, if James wouldn't tell him how. Okay, he really misses him.

Taking his laptop into his dark, poorly lit room, he decided to let the day pass by.

_5 Days.._

_6 Days..._

_7 Days later..._

"Hey, Logan. I've got to get Katie to an audition, but would you mind getting the groceries for me? It'll be a two second job, so please?" Mrs Knight asked Logan, who was sitting on the couch, reading his book, getting lost in his own world. That is until he got requested to do this job. But she was like a mother to him, so why refuse her wishes. She at least deserves that.

"Sure thing, Mrs K." He bookmarked his page, and left it on the table.

"Here's the list, and this should be enough for the everything, and also some smoothie money for you," She smiled sweetly at him who really appreciated it, wanted to decline but politely accepted it. When Mrs K was set on something, she does it.

"Thanks, I'll go now. Hope Katie gets the job," Logan was wearing a thin tee, still in summer fashion, but outside, the gray storm clouds began to roll by. It'd still have a Summer after effect, so at most, it'd just be cloudy with little chance of rain right?

Either way, Logan made his way into town, by taking his smoothie through the park with him. He really missed his strolls in the park. Each step was a flooding memory to him. He could clearly as day, remember every single moment that he and James spent together, here at this very spot. Now it feels like everything's changing. The green foliage of the trees started to fade into crinkly browns and orange hues. The winds began to pick up, sending chills up Logan's spine, a really uncomfortable feeling shuddering his core. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be out in this weather. But then that means there would be no food on the table today, because of him. Walking onwards, he proceeded to pass the park, each step heavy with feeling.

Then, he crossed something that was no stranger to him. The Palm Woods Wishing Well. People who throw their coins away for their shred of hope that wishes come true. Well, Logan really needs hope right now. It's all he's got now. James has gone and ignored him all week, and he's never felt more alone. He was quite happy being independent, since before James has been a major part of his life, but now, it feels like he needs him more than James needed Logan. When did it become this way?

Walking over to the well, Logan fished out a spare penny from his smoothie purchase. He looked down in the deep trench that held the many fortunes of hope, like a gold mine. He wondered what it'd be when the well actually gets filled by rain water. Maybe the coins of unheard wishes would rise, and then they'd overflow, negating their pleas. Wait, no need to be negative. Logan needs this. This reassurance, this solidarity. So he fell into traditions. He held that coin in his palm and closed his eyes. And wished on the stars high in the sky.

"Gosh, James. Why have you been ignoring me. What did I do to drive us apart. Is this even my fault? I promise, James, I was going to stick by your side. Don't keep me out like this. I-I don't think I can handle it, especially how far we've gotten now. I just.." Logan felt kinda silly pouring his heart into a single penny. But he had nowhere else to turn.

"I wish, James, I wish you could see into my heart, my soul and help me guide my feelings out, and let me be a part of your life, because as the best friend that you are, you've already been a big part of mine. Don't ignore me, welcome me with open arms," Logan set his wish in the brass coin, and held it over the hole, uncurling his hand and letting the small token fall into the depths of the darkness, and so went his hope with it. And the stars that hung behind the clouds fell one by one, Logan's one trying to catch James' wish, and keeping it away from coming true no longer.

Obviously not expecting an instant miracle, Logan marched off to go get the groceries. His top priority was this, so he couldn't get side tracked for too long. The storm looked dark, and gloomy, clear signs that rain was inevitably approaching.

–

Logan handed the cashier the bills weighing in his pocket, and carried his bags out into the streets. Okay, now he's gotta get back home without wet, soggy items. A chilly gust weaved through the streets, making Logan shiver at the cold contact. He chose a worse time not to have his jacket wrapped around him. At least then, he could have warm arms around him, and feel protected.

Right when he was a street away from reaching the Palm Woods Park and reaching home, a dampness was felt on Logan's face. And when he looked up, more moisture descended from the skies. Oh great, it's raining. Just great. It went quickly as how the streets finally got slippery, and the roads started to flood. Splashes and squelches of mud and water were filling the air, the damp scenery assimilated into what was once a warm, sunny day. Logan needed to get home, and quick, before he developed a cold. Running onto the road however...

"Hey, get back here. You could have gotten yourself killed!" Logan fell back from his sprint into the arms of a real tall, bulky man with a voice so smooth and velvety. He couldn't forget that sound and that physique.

"James?" Logan looked up to see that sweet face, but said face was twisted with worry.

"Gosh, Logan. What made you think of doing something so reckless like that?" James was truly sounding concerned and sincere. And that one exchange of eye gazes, and Logan recognised that colour that brightened his eyes.

"Um, I needed to get home and these groceries from getting wet." Logan said a bit into the moment, somewhat speechless at where he was now. He really could have been run over, if it wasn't for his tall friend, his lifesaver. He knew he could count on him when the moments were down and he was close to being out.

"Not in this weather. When you get home, I can guarantee you you'd get sick," James scanned around him to look for somewhere to escape the harsh weather. He too was expecting to go home, but he had to bring Logan to safety first.

"Come, follow me." James grabbed at Logan's wrist before he could protest, and they ran down slippery streets, avoiding contact of the public and meeting at the corner of the town. There was an abandoned shop there with boarded up windows and opened. He shoved Logan inside, and he followed, too.

"W-where are we?" Logan set the wet items down in the corner and sat in the middle of the lone, dark room that James dragged him into.

"It's a storehouse. I.. I come in here to think at times. It's my little hideout." James answered, the loud rumble of the rain pattering covering his voice. So he closed the door behind him and locked it. He didn't want some stranger seeking refuge too to walk in on them.

"Really? I never knew that. So, you've been here all week? When I couldn't find you?" Logan asked, wanting James to come over to him and sit next to him. Being in a dark room alone didn't help Logan's panic, so he needed James to sit there next to him. So that he did.

"Mhmm, that's right. I've been here thinking... contemplating. No one knows except for you. And I trust you Logan." James said, taking Logan's cold, wet hand in his. Logan felt surprised at James, but in the light, well lack of, he saw some weak, innocent and beaten look cross him. And he knew that what he needed now was comfort.

"Thanks James. But what were you wondering about? Was it something I did?" Logan had to know, since the curiosity has been eating at him.

"No, it wasn't you. It was me, and I just needed to get away for a while. I've been having these weird thoughts lately." James looked down, playing with his hands. He was clearly troubled.

"Thoughts? Like what?"

"Like.." James got up from his spot and marched in repetitive lines in front of Logan, "I know this sounds silly, but last week, I made a wish to the wishing well that I... that I could forget you."

"F-Forget me? Do you not want to be my friend anymore? Is that it?" Logan stood up abruptly when he heard James' words.

"No! No, of course not, I definitely want to be your friend, but... just your friend," James admitted, Logan's face fell and they both looked down at the floor, feeling strangely odd around each other. Never have they felt as strange to each other as they have now.

"James..?" Logan broke the silence in his whisper. They locked eyes, clearly able to see the other in the low light, and they felt some new colour shine, something that was definitely not them, but they fit perfectly. Logan felt sad, and James felt sad, but both of them found a small piece of hope and happiness in each other. Neither could they have been anything but sad around each other, and they're friendship stayed perfect like that. And James wouldn't trade that for anything. Clearly the reason why he couldn't go on with himself.

"Okay, James. I understand. You want to be just friends. Nothing more or less, just content with what we have. Is that it?" As much as James wanted to bring out that 'yes', he knew that was not true. He wanted Logan, that was definitely true. So why deny that. James didn't say anything, so he didn't scare the boy away.

"Hey, James. Come outside with me," Logan smiled for the first time since he's seen James. He pulled him with him out of the small store and into the Autumn rain. This rain was extremely different. The rain was once cold and freezing, now it was as if the sun merged with the water, creating a warm shower to fall in town. This was much different from the Summer rain, this new change was definitely bringing with it a sense of renewal, rebirth. Logan stood in front of James, holding his hand, and asking him if he trusted him. Of course, he did, so they took one step to the left, out from under the shelter and exposed to the outside.

The warm shower fell down in heavy drops on the two boys, finding some kind of change wash over them. All their despair, hopelessness, and sadness mixed in with this new solvent, and it washed away all their insecurities. For once in the week, they laughed. Right there in the street, standing in the rain. No matter if they looked crazy, getting soaked in the torrents of the storm, they just lived in the moment. Because it was only a miracle if they could have another one just like this.

"James, I wanna tell you something," Logan shouted to James over the fall of the precipitation. James moved closer to Logan to hear him.

"I wished on the well, too. I don't know if it came true or not, but I know that if you're here, paying attention to me, I know it came true." Logan smiled at James who was a bit shocked but still smiled back at him.

"Logan.." James leaned in close to Logan, and when he realized what he was doing, he was doing the same. Inching closer and closer together, they wanted to express their feelings together. Until just then, a car started making a sharp turn in their street, skidding across the sewer water, and soaking the two boys from head to toe, before any settled contact was made.

"Achoo!" Logan sneezed right after brushing off the dirt and water that soaked him. James felt helpless, letting him get sick before his eyes. How could he let him do that, so he brought him back inside. Immediately embracing the warm atmosphere, Logan had shuddered.

"Here, wear my jacket." James took off his coat and wrapped it around Logan. He tried to shrug it off, knowing that James was close to getting as sick as him. He couldn't let him do that, so he just gave the jacket back and wrapped his arms around his knees, huddling ever so close, to trap any heat that tried to escape.

"Why won't you wear it?"

"B-Because, I k-know you need it too. You m-matter to me, too. Don't worry about me, I-I'll be f-fine," Logan said as his voice mixed in with his shaky stature. James felt ever so protective of him, so he did the next best thing. James sat behind Logan, wrapped his arm around Logan's waist, pulled him close to him and wrapped his coat around the both of them. James' face settled in the back of his neck, letting his warm breath tickle the hairs there. His arms were tightly secured around his stomach, and he refused to let go where he held him. Together they stayed like that, until the rain started to die down, and it was safe enough to leave and head home.

"I promise you, Logan. I don't want you leaving me from my life, and I'm so so sorry that I even tried to forget you. You said you'd be there, it's the least I can do for you." James whispered after the rain made virtually no noise.

"Forever?" Logan held onto James' hands.

"Always."

**Lame, I know. And they didn't kiss when they should've but I can't do that so soon XD, I feel like the smut is lost in this story, but there's gonna be a big one as the last chapter but that's still ages away. But if you wanna see my smutty writing, I need a storyline idea =S**

**Um, not much to say, just that I've really had a really bad experience this week so sorry if my story starts to go downhill, it's something traumatising, but writing helps me get through it, so I'm okay. But what could make me feel better is if you review this story with kind words that you keep telling me. See, right there? Yeah, click and write =D  
**


	13. Creamy Comforts

**Hey people! I know I'm a little late... actually a lot late, but here I am with another chapter to fill in this very blank story. Yeah, it's something that I thought would stay angst, but I guess it had to be done. So without further ado, I present to you, the Jagan =D**

**Also, a shoutout to my friends, **_Music4ever1617, BandanaGurl, Mochi No Yume, and my tumblr made friend, Runs With Werewolves,_** I've met some pretty interesting friends lately, and I'm a very friendly positive person, so if ya want a little chat, don't be afraid to talk to me, I won't bite! **

**Otherwise, enjoy!  
**

_Creamy Comfort_

It was not much, but Logan and James learned to settle their differences that they had with each other. It was kinda hostile, a bit misconstrued, and terribly confusing, but the greater friendship they had was built up again, and this was going to last. They just knew it because the two of them knew how to take care of it this time. It's like taking care of a child, it needed nurturing and attention if it was to grow. So James and Logan decided to do just that.

It's been two days since their rainy event, the storms cleared but the harsh cold chilled the climate dramatically to near Winter levels. But the sun still stood blazing, and today seemed just like a normal day. Looking ahead, there was not going to be a bumpy road for them, no unexpected encounter, just peace and celebratory of their rekindled friendship. And James had it all planned.

The morning sun peered through the windows, shining an orange glow to flicker brightly across James' sleeping eyelids, and cause him to slowly fall out of sleep. It was quick enough too, because before he knew it, his mind collected and he was more like a person with closed eyes than someone sleeping. And his mattress below him felt pretty uncomfortable at the moment, which is odd because he loves his bed to no end. Either way, he opened his eyes and let his everyday room fill him into reality.

Logan slept there across the room, like any other day, but this time, James didn't feel bad about inspecting Logan. Usually, he thinks about how troubling the boy would be for him, but this time, it feels much more calmer, a gentle feeling about him. It was almost something to stare at. What better way to greet his morning.

Getting up from bed, stretching his sore and aching limbs from their own sleepy state, James tip toed over to Logan's bed and climbed in, very recklessly. But even that didn't stir the slumbering boy, to his surprise. James rested his head beside Logan's on his lone pillow, their faces evenly leveled there. There was an angelic quality that came to Logan when he was asleep. Like the picture of perfect innocence when you looked at him. His breath blew out in warm wisps, ghosting across James' upper lip, causing tingles to ride down through his body. It was ticklish but also sensitive.

James wanted to lean in, how badly he wanted this moment. But thinking back, he did feel like he was taking advantage of the situation. It happened near three weeks ago, when he was almost ready to fall into his pinkish, parted lips. He tried his best to resist, but what surprised him more was that Logan was actually leaning in, too. Did he want to kiss him? Was he dreaming that they did? Taking that as a clean bill of action, James also leaned in. Under closed lids, James built a confidence to do this, a strength to just fall into him.

But of course, there was a mishap. Apparently, James' lips were on the button of his nose. Cause that was where Logan's encircling lips were on. It was strange. Very strange. Their foreheads were in contact, and James felt a warmth emit from his tingling skin. A wet sticky substance painted the skin on his nose, and it was kinda tickling. So, James had to let out a reactive giggle, which was pretty loud considering how small the gap between them was/ And Logan's eyes part.\

"Wha-UWAH!" Logan exclaimed loudly, rolling away from James until he fell to the ground with a large thump, "W-What the heck, James!"

"Heh, sorry Logan. I was just trying to wake you up,"

"With what? By staring at me sleeping?" Logan got up from his fall with a steamed expression on his face. It was kinda funny.

\

"Sure, why not. It's weird, and it was awkward, how did it not wake you up?" James teased smugly, which just angered Logan on more.

"Well, sorry I don't wake up on instance that I feel a pair of eyes on me. It's just not a normal thing to do!"

"So, I'm weird, kooky, spontaneous. And it was kinda funny. And definitely awkward,"

"Well, of course!" Logan shouted, letting his steam out before resting,"..what did I do that was awkward?"

"Apparently, the lips you wished you were kissing happened to be the tip of my nose. How's that?" Logan blushed furiously when he realized what he did. And not to mention the fact that had it not been his nose, he would've actually been kissing James, right there on center of his lips. He could' have had his dream turned to reality, even if he didn't know it.

"Well, tell me again why you were doing that?" Logan brushed a hand through his hair like his normal antics/

"Like I said, I wanted to wake you up. I planned a whole day just for us, you and me, just as friends to spend some of our quality time together." James said when he got up off of Logan's bed to meet him eye to eye, up so close.

"R-Really? We never had our time for a while now, I'm.. kinda glad," Logan admitted. He really did miss his giant of a friend, and the more time to spend with James, the better he felt around him. Proved that he could control his emotions around him.

"Yep, so go get dressed, and we'll go straight as soon as we're ready," James said with wonder as they continued to keep their eyes locked on each other. Logan pulled away to fix his bed and go collect some casual clothes and disappeared in the bathroom. James just watched him, his heart racing faster than normal, before returning to rest and he went and got showered and clean up himself. Hopefully, he could keep his bottled up feelings in tact, and be sure that his feelings for Logan never escalated in transcending levels.

–

Right in the middle of town, across the park, was a certain restaurant that sparked James' interest. It was a pancake house, and he heard that it was quite reputable for it's exquisite tasting flapjacks. So, James first took Logan there for their day of fun. When they got there and opened the door, a burst of cold chilly wind was met breezing across their skin.

"Ah, I've always wanted to come here since it opened. I hear it's suppose to be great," Logan mentioned, looking back to James who smiled all knowingly.

"Oh, really now, Logan?" James joked and dragged him with him to the two seated table by the window, overcasting the park. The two immediately went for the menus on the table and scrolled quickly, mouth watering at every delectable item on the sheet. Already, a mix of sweet and savoury danced on their tongue.

"Hmm, what would you like Logan?" James asked his friend, still scanning the sheet.

"Ah, it all looks so good, I can't choose.." Logan pondered on for a bit, still with an indecisive look on his face, "How about you pick for me," Logan was putting his trust in James' hands. If he knew him like he should, he could rely on him.

"Okay, I'll go place our order and get our drinks, be right back," James said and walked off towards the counter and placed their order. Logan couldn't help but to stare at the places where things weren't given much attention too. Like James' scruffy do that fell behind his neck, his broad shoulders, his long, tall back, and going down south... Okay, stop staring at his jeans!

"Got ya a glass of juice, hope that's okay," James asked, setting two identical cups of OJ in front of them.

"It's totally fine. So, what did you get me?"

"Uh, chocolate chip pancakes," James said, with a little bit of hesitancy.

"...really?"

"Don't you like it?"

"I do, it's just I don't feel like a chocolate morning today," Logan said with a cringe.

"Hehe, good because I actually got you vanilla ones," James admitted with a smirk, catching Logan off guard. Logan looked at James incredulously, as James laughed at his expression. Heh, it was just one of those little mysteries about James that Logan kinda questioned but admired. He was spontaneous and crazy, but full of joy.

"You sneaky one," Logan teased him jokingly. The two shared a laugh, letting the moment roll over before a silence dawned on them.

"So, um, how have you been holding up?" James asked suddenly.

"Er, pretty good, I guess. Not much has happened," Logan said shyly, letting small words pour before letting his lips sip at the juice on the table. James stared at him skeptically.

"Logan, you okay?" Feeling the need to answer, as to not make the taller boy worried, he just answered.

"Of course, things are okay, I mean why wouldn't they be? The skies are blue, the grass is green, Kendall and Carlos are off in random places, and we're together, aren't we?" Logan just blabbered whatever came to mind, unable to comprehend what it was he was saying. He just flushed red before returning to take sips at the fruity extract.

"..you sure?"

"Positive," and that was all it took to let it drop. James didn't want Logan to feel uncomfortable more than he is now. But what could he be hiding, he wondered. It wasn't really the Logan thing to do. But of course, things haven't been going right these days. It wasn't long until their food arrived, and Logan was more engrossed in the sweet, sugary meal that ended up getting stuck on his face. James laughed at his childish wonder, and even had to parent him, when he pulled a dispensed napkin and wiped off every bit and smudge off his perfect little face. Logan grew annoyed, about how embarrassed he must be feeling to have his best friend have to teach him table manners.

A quick breakfast and the rest of their juice later, they filled their bellies to the brim, both of them satisfied. Logan suggested to walk off their meal, but understandable after his big sugar rush he just had. So, James just gave in as Logan dragged them off into the vicinity. The sun beat down stunningly, the clouds drifted off carelessly, and it was a good day, when the lake in the middle of the park shimmered under the sunlight.

"This is nice," Logan said calmly, just staring out into the scene. James could just admire how lost Logan was into this world of his. Sometimes, it made James want to do the same. Enter a world that was completely his, no consequence, no troubles, and infinite freedom to do what he likes. No secrets, no coverage, just completely natural and accepting. If he had built a world like that, he would take Logan with him, take him into his dreams.

"Yeah, it sure is, Logan." James was a bit hesitant to be side by side to Logan, thinking he'll disrupt his peace in ways he'd never want to. But that was soon forgotten, when Logan slowed down, and somehow their hands were brushed against each other, even holding close in their clasps, held together by this force of desire and want.

"So, James," Logan broke that tension between their silence, as it seemed to be the perfect time to do so, "I was wondering if we could talk about certain things."

"Like, what did you have in mind,"

"About us.. about us being friends, and nothing more," Logan said bravely, but that twitch in his lip said otherwise. James knew it was going to happen, heck he wanted this to happen. But he didn't think it would be too soon.

"James, I have to be honest with you: it isn't working out," with those words hanging, Logan detached his hold from James, who flinched at that loss. He wanted nothing more than to at least hold his hand some more.

"Me too," James had to admit. If Logan was this honest, the lease he could do was say what was honestly on his mind.

"So, what do we do?" Logan looked for wisdom towards James, but with that blankness across his face, the two of them were just stumped for words. When things got too awkward, who knew that their space would be broken from the chime of a..

"Ooh, an ice cream truck. Say, let's just go get a scoop and we'll talk about it, how's that sound?" James needed more stalling time, so ice cream was just a good distraction for Logan.

"Sounds good, let's go," Off they went to the small cart of various flavours. It was like a spreading rainbow full of sweet, freezing colours. Ones like, a few in the middle and a few not really liked. Eventually, James settled for vanilla flavour with chocolate wafers stuck in like ears, and Logan picked a watermelon sorbet. James waited for Logan to start walking as they went down towards the lake bed, and they sat by the edge, in the cool mist of the water, and they sat their in tranquility, lapping away at their frozen desserts.

"So, I guess we should talk," James said, looking down at his ice cream, the surface mixed with traces of chocolate mixed with the smooth vanilla white colour.

"So we should," Logan stopped eating, and he cast his gaze across the lake's surface, his eyes going blind from the reflecting sunlight, "James, I don't think it'd be best if we just stayed friends, and nothing else. Because it hurts just realizing that it'd all we could ever be, James." Logan's shimmery eyes started to shine itself, but not from light, but from his tears. All so oblivious to James of course, because no one even noticed his own tears too.

"A-Are you saying, that you want us to be.. more?"

"Well, don't you?" Logan looked at James who turned to gaze at Logan the same. And in that exchange, James knew his answer. Of course he wanted Logan and him to be more than what they are, and become more like what they should be. What's the point of being friends with unrequited feelings, when there would be drama awaiting in the shadows.

"Honestly, Logan.." James quietly said, taking in deep breaths, "I do. I want this, Logan. But I'm afraid,"

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid... just afraid that if I did tell you this, you'd change. I'd change, or we both change and then things won't be the same between us. I'm perfectly happy being friends with you Logan. So please don't change our ways because of this. Please, won't you.." James took Logan's free hand in his, and while awaiting for his response, he lapped more at the melted sides of his cone. Logan stared surprised at that action, but more than ever, it hit him shockingly. He wanted this, he really did, so he gave a comfortable squeeze at his hand in response. He smiled brightly when he knew what James' feelings were. And to have his own ones working in unison with his, he knew he got an answer.

"James, I promise, I won't leave you. I'll stay by your side. But we can't be friends, and nothing more. No, that can't happen. We need to be something more." Logan said in almost demanding tone. James stared miraculously at what he heard. Was that a yes? A mutual consent that told James, that Logan felt the same way? Could his feelings be true.

"You sure?" James had to ask for sure. He always did that.

"Positive, so can we?" Logan shuffled closer to James, until they were side by side, in full contact, and in alignment with their bodies.

"Nothing would make me more happier," James smiled at a megawatt power grin, and wasted no spent second, wrapping an arm around Logan's waist, and pulled him closer to him, and they both chuckled at their playfulness. It was established, and settled that the two of them were something of an item. And both of them were truly happy to their cores. Their souls and spirits could never feel more satisfied right now. It was like the heavens smiled down at them, the two were finally together after their efforts of defying fate. James finally had what he's always wanted, and Logan was happy to feel the way he did. He got James where he wanted him, after all this time, and if he went on describing how positively happy he was, his face would break under his enormous smile.

Everything felt at peace again, and nothing made either one of them feel bad about each other again. Well, except for one secret Logan was hiding. He had to tell him soon, because he felt like he had to do something about it. Was it really his place to say so? Because if this was an exclusive, then it would be incriminating that he would ask about it. But that would come with time and built up bravery. Logan knew he could tell him later, because they were on the right road towards it. He'd find that colourful sun that will radiate his rainbow, and he could find that blend in with James.

But for now, here he sat, his head against James' shoulder, licking mindlessly at the rest of his sorbet, staring at the flying pillows of clouds gliding across the expanse of light blue sea. And in that scenery before him, he entered his own little world, wait, their own little world. Just him and James. Together.

**Yes? No? Finally, you got some Jagan action? Well I kinda had to, I'm starting to lose interest now, so the story will go as far as I can, but it won't be that far, so just stay tuned for the end!**

**Please review, I said I was gonna wait until I get 200 reviews or so until I decided to stop, but if I could make that happen, I would totally love you guys, please? Just press that button on the bottom, anons or not, and add your opinion on my story. Thanks again! =D  
**


	14. Study Habits

**Hey guys, Sorry for the late update, I've just been real busy lately. I've got exams coming up, so studying is key for me right now. Though after that, I'll be free to get more of this up soon, and over and done with =D I have the rest of the story in my head ready so I wanna get this done so more stories in my head can be put up soon**

**Okay, this chapter is a bit of a oneshot, it really strays from the story a bit, but still it's there. And this time, it's smut =P. This is dedicated to **_Sir RCCS, _**as a request, but it's a bit different. It said for Logan to have a wet dream in a student teacher fantasy, but this is James is having a wet dream in a student tudor fantasy, but hopefully it's still good. I decided on the smut, just to get back to the right track, so hopefully this is good.**

**I'll rant some more at the bottom, so just enjoy! =D  
**

_Study Habits_

It's an amazing fete when you realize how true your dreams can be. It was once in your head, now come to life in the form of reality. Almost too surreal, that you'd end up calling it a dream anyways. But it's there, ready for you to make it yours and make the most of your life for having it there. That joy, those smiles, that pleasure it gives for being there for you, and you suckle on it like a life source with every single drop of sweetness.

It was all that was on his mind, how he went from the bottom trenches to rise onto that cloud nine. That shining sunlight that repels that regretting black. His tiny little head was floating about in the skies, losing himself as he stared at him. He still can't believe he was all his to enjoy. James was entranced with all things Logan, his mind just couldn't function. It was amazing what the last few weeks have been doing to him. His mind was at conflict before, and now peace has settled. His eyes once filled with a longing, now coloured with hope. His frown produced from the self-delusion, now reversed with the unity of their togetherness. What was it that lived within that small person, that caused something so big to erupt, and overflow into him. Whatever it could be, he was glad he could dive in.

However, now was not the time. Because right now, he was in the middle of his math test, and with no pen to paper in the last half hour, he had to get it done before it was over. Still he kept looking up from under his brow to closely examine his tightly focused friend. The way he twitches when he's deep in complex thought, the way his face scrunches when he's scribbling on the page, and that perplexed look he gets when he hits a wall. It was all the things that made up the Logan strategy and James found it slightly humorous. Okay, no time to get lost now, gotta finish question one.

"Okay, pens down, pass your papers forward, I'll get them marked by the end of the day, and will personally advise you on ways you can improve. Class dismissed," Miss Collins demanded as everyone dropped their pens and passed them row on row. James sighed and gave his sheet forward to Logan. Of course being the best friend he is, took a gander at the sheet. Upon inspection, he was a bit upset that James wasn't taking this seriously as he thought. The sheet was purely white, and the non white markings showed incorrect responses. Logan shouldn't worry about something like this, so he just passed it on. He was definitely gonna have to talk to him though.

–

That afternoon proceeding brought their final lessons to a draw, and the kids were awaiting that taste for freedom on their tongue. That is of course, once they get through the storm that's coming their way. A storm built on numbers and outranking the other for marks.

"Okay, all your papers have been marked and most of you did quite well. You may collect them on your way out," Miss Collins had a stack full of futures in her hand like it was just a bunch of papers. However, she had that little spark of pride in her eyes, quite pleased, so the kids started to calm down by her freakishly wide smile. Logan knew he'd do well, hoping he got the top mark like he always did, Kendall and Carlos were just satisfied with anything of course, but James kinda wished he was smart, just so he could keep up with Logan. His Logie was just too perfect, he still can't believe he was his. So now, with all responsibility, he's gotta make him a keeper. He can't lost him now, not when he just got him through the tough times.

"Logan, excellent as always," Miss Collins gave such wonderful praise to Logan, who had rainbows in his smiles, and bright lights beaming off his expression. James thought it just adorable, seeing that smile, it wasn't rare at all especially for every test to pass by. Except now, of all times, it meant more for James to see him this way.

"Nice work, Kendall, Carlos, you did better than last time, I'm so proud of you.." The three boys filed out of the small room, as well as everyone else, leaving James alone in the room, and Miss Collin's expression went straight to sour, "James, please stay behind after class. I'd like to talk to you." James was a bit afraid, but he complied. She was a nice women, who only had the good interest at heart, so James had nothing much to fear.

"James, I don't have much to say. I know you can do better than this, but I've noticed how out of place you've been lately. Care to tell me your problem?" Miss Collins sat there, arms folded and demanding for an answer.

"Well, you see, uh, I um, have this thing, and uh, I just kinda don't notice.."

"Okay, you don't have to explain, but if you accept this mark, you fail, James. I don't want to see you fail," She had that sweet charm with her again, which was very comforting, but just built a stone of guilt in his stomach, "So, I'll give you one more chance to take a re-test this Saturday, and I'm hoping for an B+, okay James? You need to really focus," James nodded his head furiously.

"Yes, okay, Miss. I promise I'll do better. I won't let you down," James placed a fake smile on his face as he took her sweet smile innocently. But as his back turned to her, his spirit sorta crushed. He knew it was hard for him to get this, it was just all too confusing to him. Like big words in books, that math test was like a tangled web of numbers. But gosh, he had to do this. Not just for him, but for Logan too. He's got to keep himself up there, just so Logan could see him as smart, as worthy. Okay, gotta study, gotta study. Let's get to it!

–

When things get planned, you either have that determination to get through with it, or to let it fumble and get to it at the last second. It's hard for any teenager to be disciplined, to have that control, because really, any kid wants that freedom, that rebellion, that energy to be carefree. But of course, things have to be done, if not them, then who?

So, that's where James found himself in that middle of Saturday. It was brightly shining outside, a perfect resonance coming in to mock him in their illumination. At that dining room table laid scattered sheets of formulas, equations, numbers and letters, a vast expanse of black ink on barren white was his land. Dull and colourless was all it was, and he could not have been more bored outta his mind. Even his yawns emphasized how wasted his day was passing him by.

Never would he admit this out loud, but he was envious of his friends. Said friends right outside the glistening window which had a pool full of fun, energetic people killing boredom like a knife to chest. And it didn't help that he was constantly being answered with silence. He really needed help with this, if he was ever to feel cool water on his skin again. He needed Logan's help. But where was he? And why didn't he ask him for his help in the first place anyways?

"To differentiate a polynomial, first you must take the index, multiply it by it's co-efficient and reduce the power by one..." James read blindly out of his text. Really, he did seem to know this, after constant reasons of wanting to get closer to Logan, in any way shape or form. In fact, it actually made a positive to him, that he never felt more smarter than he was now. Well, not now obviously.

"So why isn't this WORKING?" James abruptly jumped out of his seat, and sent paper flying. He was starting to go crazy seeing mistake after hopeless mistake come from under his blue pen/ He collapsed in his seat after feeling defeated and just wanting to give up. No, he couldn't. Not for him, for Logan. He had to keep reminding himself of that, "C'mon pull up your game, Diamond. You can do this. For Logan."

There were times when James had often wondered if he and Logan both grew up to be doctors. That they could both cooperatively become some of the best doctors of all time. If one genius mind could store infinite knowledge, then what would infinite times two be. They'd be smiling cheerfully when an operation became success, seeing the glow lighting up in peoples eyes because of what the two of them did together. In life, it was like they were always together. From kids, from school, in teams, in bands, hopefully in college, and in adulthood and age eternity. There is inseparability when it comes to being entitled 'Best Friends.' And it was so obvious that being more than friends meant something more to the end.

But hopelessly, he could see that dream slip from his eyes as he laid his head on that table, falling into unconditional sleep, as the excruciating boredom started to get the better of him/Don't let those dreams fade, Just... embrace them within slumber...

–

_Okay, so really James wasn't dreaming of a prolonged future for him and Logan. It was more to do with the present. For the time that James and Logan had been together, never had they kissed, or cuddled or hugged intimately. It was very mutual, and their grounds of being together were nothing but anything out of the ordinary from what they normally did together.._

_And being in love and hormones do not mix well inside James' body. That fiery. Burning surge of desire coursed through his body like embers, that dim candlelight of passion would be better flickering out than what James had to fuel it's energy. His heart pumped out extremities of adrenaline, something more aggressive than what one of Mr X's confusing and misunderstood dance routines could give. So, this is what lust feels like. Like vampires after blood._

_But his dreams became idealistic, as those same papers with intricate problems smacked him hard like a hockey puck. Right, he was doing math study. Can't forget that. _

_But it's soooooo boring. One man was not meant to concentrate and focus on something for so long and still be intrigued, at least not at something this mind numbingly difficult. Grrahh, where's Logan when you needed him?_

"_Hey James, I'm back." Logan burst through the front door with happy-go-lucky smiles gracing his majestic face. And boy, was James glad to see him here. He had his own smile etched on his face._

"_Thank goodness, you're here, Logan. I really need your help teaching me math. It's so boring, and I feel so unmotivated." James whined like a kid and made a small pout at the stacks of work presented in front of him._

"_Oh, well okay James. Just lemme settle in first." Logan walked over to James and sat in the seat beside him. While doing so, he stretched out sore limbs and let that flow of exhaustion leave his body from the tension that laid beneath his sleeping and achy muscles. In that action, James couldn't help but to stare at the flexing action by the boy next to him. The way his arms rippled with strain across his biceps, the length of his arms as it reached for the skies. His shirt even rode a little, his lower stomach nice and flat with those hairs that left a trail deep into unknown depths. James had to bite his lips to stop anything from letting lost from his lips. It was too much of a tease for him not to throw him down and attack him senseless._

"_Okay then, let's get to work," Logan said after resting his arms, taking one of the loose sheets and examining the content with close skeptic observation. He had this face of understanding, which to James' relief, was quite glad that Logan would've had an understanding of. Frankly, if he had any idea at all, he would just get tangled in more threads of confusion. He was glad he had Logan right here by his side. Hmm, why was he so perfect for him._

"_Simple differentiation. It can't be that hard," Logan shoved the sheet in front of James' face, but it was still a mess of black ink to him now. James scratched his head all kerfuzzled at the simple math problem. But this was suppose to be what made him stand out with Logan. He had to try._

–

"_No,no,no you're doing it all wrong." Logan started to grow frustrated at his attempt to teach James advanced calculus. Why James was even learning it, he'll never know. Heck, why he was learning it was evading him too. Nevertheless, he learned the basics already, passed it with flying colours, and could teach just about anyone, and James was no exception. Except, already, Logan felt like ripping hairs out. _

"_James, it's so simple! How can you not get it?"_

"_I just don't, okay, Logan, I just..." James trailed off, letting off that large load of air. He was just as frustrated with this as Logan was. It just didn't make sense to him, not one bit. Sighing, James just wanted to fall and give up completely. Now his dreams were almost crumbling in his hands. Of course he had other dreams, but this was not just his dream, this was their dream. Together. "I just don't get it,"_

"_No, James. I know you get it. But you're not motivated enough. Ya gotta get into it," Logan tried to comfort his loving friend, but that look of pure brokenness was purely evident on his face. He wanted to cheer him up, make him feel better, make him feel good while getting him to learn. But how... then it hit him._

_Logan got up from his chair, and crawled underneath the desk. James wondered what was it he was planning to do. It definitely looked weird. But his thoughts grew silent, and his mind numbed, as a pressure was applied to his privates._

"_Wh- what are you doing, Logan?"James said a bit embarrassed, and his cheeks immediately glowed red at the oh so pleasant sensation. Logan poked his head out from underneath and shot him a sneaky smile._

"_I'm trying to motivate you." Logan stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well, James couldn't argue with whatever logic Logan had in his brain. Maybe this was motivational._

"_Ah-h-how?"_

"_So, tell me James, what are your biggest turn ons?" Logan asked curiously yet had a knowing tone with it. James was surprised. Since when did Logan become the dirty one?_

"_Um, uh-" This would be something James would never have told Logan, but something in his mind was responding. Perhaps his dream was forcing him to._

"_Er, tickling the back of my neck, nibbling my ear, feeling up my leg, until the hand rest just above-ah, Logan!" Logan equipped a devious smirk, something quite useful in his arsenal. He had James in complete control, and it was good. On both parties._

"_Now, if ya want me to continue, you're gonna have to do the homework James. I mean it!" Logan, all too quickly becoming the killjoy, made it quite frustrating to enjoy the pleasurable gift he was giving him. As ticked as he may be, he was right though. This was suppose to help him pass his math test... okay, screw the math test, James wants Logan all around him NOW!_

"_ngh, okay, Logan." James replied through the strain of his member against his pants. He wasn't going anywhere so a very big bulge in sweatpants should be quite obvious. It was like his body was already talking to Logan about what he wants. And Logan was all for it, heck he was getting a bit tense at how hard James was growing. An all too simple solution of zipping down his thigh, digging through his brief and exposing his hardened member took care of that strain, where one hand had his, the other was rubbing against James'  
_

_James was losing himself in ecstasy at the simplest of static touches, he felt the need to throw his head back in pleasure. The hairs on the nape of his neck stood on end, until they were matted down from Logan's hand, pressing firmly before trailing across the sensitive skin with delicate touches and trickles. That is, until Logan shoved his face forward to open his eyes and get to work._

"_Um, first question. Find the derivative of this polynomial. Er..." James thought long and hard, trying to keep his mind one tracked in order to forget the greatest distraction in the world. As much as he tried, he still found himself delving into his touch. His hand just went to work at writing the answer down as he groaned hard and long._

"_Is this right, Logan?"_

"_It sure is," And at that instant, James felt a cool breeze blow when he realized that his pants have descended to his knees. The chilling expanse of skin was then covered by warmth, as Logan climbed across his lap, sat there and leaned his head in to nibble at the lobe of his ear. It would've been embarrassing having his member start to jump and hit between where Logan's ass had been, but that just seemed to edge him on even more. It was no secret that James was ticklish there, heck everyone was, but this surged a full pocket of pleasure to electrify his senses._

"_Keep going," Logan whispered and lowered his head to work at his neck. James tried to look over to the next question, feeling much more motivated to have Logan go on and on until endless oblivion. He peered over his shoulder, while keeping that well rounded focus and got to work. _

"_This one is this, right?" James asked._

"_Hmm, definitely not." Logan said straight to the point, and extricated from James' skin and just ceased altogether, to James' frustration._

"_C'mon, what did I do wrong here?" James burst in a mix of anger and sexual tension._

"_Figure it out for yourself,"_

"_But will you-"_

"_No, not until you get it right," Logan leaped off his lap and down to the floor again, his hands latched at his pants but resting there without any movement. James couldn't have been more spiteful against homework than he did now. In any case, they had to work together for the good of the team. Let's see... Oh, James forgot to add the one. _

"_So the answer is 6?" And pants disappeared from his legs at that moment, and Logan had that cheeky smile on again._

"_Nice work. Now get going on the rest," So they did. The next question James got right, Logan lifted his shirt until under his armpits, his fingers working the small nubs of tissue, and the hills of muscle across his torso. Another one, and the shirt was completely off, and a warm mouth latched onto his nipple, suckling on it like a sweet treat. James' head grew to a daze, losing himself into further depths until he was drunk with pleasure._

"_You want these off? Get going," Logan teased him so flirtatiously, pulling at the hem of his briefs, drawing them back to snap it back onto his waist. The small pinch was soon transformed from pain to pleasure, at that small sadistic feeling that came with sexual energy. Logan rubbed his member through that thin fabric, just teasing him more and more, just to get him to work at the simple math problem. He even diverted to lap dancing if that was what it took. _

"_This one—ah, far- you gotta d-differentiate—ngh, and then you let it equal to zer-ohh,ohh, and then you find the solutio-argh, fark Logan." Logan was definitely proud of his man._

"_And the answer is two and three," James hoped for, and then his answer came to be as his soft fabric briefs soon found themselves missing, and his member was free from it's confined, now standing up high, stiff and strong. And Logan made sure that the heat that was once around his cock was now replaced with a better one, as he pumped at his member to retain their hard-ons._

"_You're only half way there, James. You want to feel a good orgasm? Finish the sheet, and I warn ya, the questions get harder and harder as you go, and so will you" Logan got off his lap and settled between his legs, spreading them apart to their free ranged ability and rubbed his thumb up and down his shaft. The sensitive head being repeated felt sent a wave of pleasure shocking his body until his fingers tingled._

"_Argh, Logan this question has 4 parts to it,"_

"_C'mon James, I'd be so proud of ya if you can do it, really proud I might add," Logan said sensually and darted his tongue out and ran it along the parting line of James' member. That sensation of touch against touch was ravaging, almost enticing and provided a sense of need that became the drive of James. Get this done, just get this done.. argh it's too much!_

_One part down, three to go. When Logan gave his nod of approval, that's when the magic happened. Warm lips came around and enveloped the hardened figure, firstly wrapping lips around the head and then slowly enveloping inch after longer inch, disappearing into the hot, wet, cavernous mouth until it was literally gone from the sense of sight, but James could feel it being tingled by Logan's swirling and playful tongue. He could feel the vitality of his cock inside the dark entrance, just throbbing wildly._

_Keeping his eyes away from the sight of Logan attached to his dick, he fixed his eyes to his sheet again, heightening the sensation of his sense of touch, the touch of skin against taste buds. Each passing second became gift bearers, each feeding his mind with endless knowledge as each question's difficulty could be blind to him as he blitz through each of them. And each one he did right, made his adrenaline pump ferociously through his body, with certain concentrates in specific areas. Logan popped off from James' wet and meaty hard on, and licked at the underside of the appendage, the tip of his tongue fondling with the balls that were hanging below. He sucked on each of them in his mouth, that dulling pain of pressure to organ incarnating into the same spur of need and pleasure. _

"_..and, nrgh, done, Lo-gahh," Logan swept in for the kill, that swift movement of welcoming his hard, leaky member into his mouth, and vacuuming his mouth into a hollow open, he gorged on his dick, taking it in deeply until the length of his member was going beyond that what only a mouth could be. Luckily in this wild, wicked fantasy, Logan had no gag reflex, so his throat welcomed that which made it pass, and when he swallowed, that full body eruption wrecked James so hard, his body flailed at that once in a blue moon experience. _

"_Y-You're s-so goo-od Logan," James had to compliment, his mind still blown wide with surprise at the skill. _

"_Well, you did a good job, least I could do. If you can get that sheet done, I can do better. Much better," And an arrow shot of a wink was directed at James, who blushed wildly at it. His mind was a genius when it came to answering hormones. Let's get back to that sheet, shall we._

_Examining, he only had a few more questions left before he was ready to master it. And when he realized that, he also noticed how his climax was arriving, almost tangible to his senses. He almost forgot how wonderful it was to relieve your load off, especially in opening arms that is Logan's mouth. Okay, keep going, he needs to feel this, this simulation of wonderment. Of course, this was too great of a feeling to be considered real. _

"_Almost there, James," Logan mentioned and reminded him. James thought he was talking about the worksheet, but he didn't notice that Logan was staring at his dick when he was saying that. His hand wrapped around his hard member pumped furiously in his grip, his cool breath being exhaled brushed against the more sensitive head, that contrast of cool to warm made James nostalgic of Logan's warm mouth around it again. _

_One down, and he felt his toes curl. Another done, and his arm felt a twitch. The second part to that question, and his stomach flipped in his body. Reaching finality, and his mind grew cloudy in a fog. Just that last word, and his body imploded in on itself. In one great euphoric scream, his juices came out like a park fountain, just crazily spurting everywhere from the head, each one more propelled than the other, the intensity of this orgasm was beyond that of his dream... A dream..._

–

And what was once a great, mystical fantasy faded back to reality. The rays of daylight filled James, breaking him from blissful slumber, and more aware of his surroundings. It was all just a dream. And feeling in his underwear, a wet dream. 'I thought I grew up from this...oh well.' James thought. Looking down at his temporary pillow, the worksheet he was working on mocked him in it's blankness. That colour of white was teasing but in his dirty way, reminded him of other things white.

How long was he out for? Checking by the kitchen time, it was about an hour. A nap at most. The day was ticking by idly, and he was wasting away his day. Nothing productive to be said, and he couldn't admit to his dream as being productive, though remnants of knowledge had stuck by, and looking back over his sheet, the questions looked much more simple than they did before. Except a blur still covered the insight of it, and he needed help. Where's Logan when you need him?

"Hey, James," Logan burst through the door. Whoa, deja vu alert, this was oddly similar/

"Hey, Logie. How come you're not down by the pool?"

"Eh, it wasn't much fun. Besides, who I really wanna be by is you, James. I didn't have any fun without you here," James smiled at Logan, and he felt grateful that he was able to capture him for himself. Though life had it's upsides, he still faced a predicament.

"Well, thank goodness, you're here, Logan. I really need your help teaching me math. It's so boring, and I feel so unmotivated."

"Oh, well okay James. Just lemme settle in first." He was hoping it was going in this direction. James smiled inwardly, as Logan sat beside him, and he flexed in his seat. All according to plan.

"Okay then, let's get to work!"

**Okay, finally gave you what ya wanted! Sorry it took so long, next will be even longer, since I gotta get through the next two weeks of exams and studying. But after that, I'm on break, so more free time for writing =D I have ideas I wanna share, but I dunno how to without flooding this A/N haha =P**

**Also, I want to expand my range from BTR a bit, so if you wanna see me do more choices, I have a poll up and ready on my profile so please do that, I wanna try and open my range, but if you want just BTR, then you should go and vote exclusively BTR**

**Another thing, just review! And you like to chat, I respond to reviews too =D, or if you have twitter/tumblr, you can always follow me again! Um, I think that's it, so yeah, thanks and be patient for me, wish me luck for my tests! =D  
**


	15. Revealed Truth

**Hey guys! I'm back for another one, and I'm super excited for this update because I was checking my traffic, and it finally hit 10k today! OMG I am soo excited for that, and I just wanna thank all of you for your love of the story, it's because of you guys I really had to drop everything today to get to writing this. Cuz y'know it's kinda hard writing a story, especially when I write something as long as this =P**

**Anyways, this is a Kenlos for you guys, and things are getting better (or worse), but there's always a happy ending so I guess, just enjoy =D  
**

_Revealed Truth_

It's dangerous to be keeping secrets. Even more so when that particular secrets gives out to the hider. And chaos is ensured to follow behind, once that secret is no longer preserved. Dear heartbreaks, emotional turmoil, mental wreck is a sure sign that comes from these honest truths. And the depth becomes amplified since it was meant to be hidden away. But we can't help ourselves, secrets were born for exclusivity and informative purposes. It was surely needed that secrets were kept, for security, for happiness, for comfort. And even in secrets do answer give way to your foggy questions.

One such secret, was the mistaken place of a rolling video camera catching the certain actions of two really horny boys going at it like the vicious animals. Every motion, every sound, every exquisite detail of skin, sweat and tears of pleasure was etched onto tangible proof that could just as easily be accessed by anyone, unless properly stored. And Kendall was hoping it would be just that. That the little secret he had stayed his and his alone.

In the months since the incident, Kendall never thought he would feel affection for his best friend. Sure, friendship of course, but this was something deeper. Something that resulted as an amalgamation of his sensuality and his feelings, that thing he decided to label as love. It was a rare time that you could say that Kendall was in love. His family, sure, and his friends, of course. But never did the words of 'being in love' fall out of the blonde's mouth get heard by honest ears. And even though he didn't want to admit it, he was hoping that they weren't. For Kendall, love wasn't an expression you show, or the actions you do for one another, it was that whole heart feeling that resulted from the simple eye contact, or the ideal of their names. And in silence, call hm old fashion if you will, he could experience a feeling of love. All in complete muteness.

But really now, how could he really show his love for the small boy. 'Carlos, I think I'm in love with you', and that's it? No, this needed to be something special that the meaning of words could not place a meaning on. Sure, it helped but his predicament went beyond looking for his scope of vocabulary. This meant that his whole being, his identity was under threat of rupture, that he was not the man they once knew, but that small boy who talked about his feelings. It was hard for him to say what he really felt at times, and in those times, real predicaments resulted from his clumsy, uneducated mistakes. But that was life, and time was in his control. He decided to let day by day pass just to bless them with gifts of confidence, so that he could stand tall and finally admit his heart's desire. But in the meantime, that video, that which showed the love in his eyes, Kendall held dear to him. That set a limit to where he wanted to go, and that became his drive.

Yet like past, present, and nearest future, he didn't act on them. Rather, let's just relax, kick back by the pool's edge and just soak in the comfy warmth that he bathed in. However, away from Kendall, the other boy found himself trapped by his control inside apartment 2J, on the computer, working on that assignment he was suppose to have ready by Sunday to be handed in. After his proud maths mark he got, that was the determination to drive his intelligence further, that he was anything but a hockey head. _'That maybe now, Kendall would see me as more than a pair of lips, or just a need to fuck. I want to be yours Kendall. But how can I.'_

Wait, now was not the time. Focus, Carlos, just like James in his maths test, you can pass with flying colours too. Just, needa concentrate. With eyes fixed, and fingers nimbly typing away, he got to immediate work on his project. It had to get done, and he had to be impressive, impressive to Kendall's eyes, and have that love seen in his blue gaze. That was his motivation

Moving forward with his project, taking one step at a time towards certain victory, he had to find his information scanning the web and with all the information within his database. He was just about to finish the last question, and he almost would've had it too. But then, that is until Carlos explored more than he was hoping for.

"W-what's this?" Carlos had found a video file. And it was in Kendall's folder. Now, you may be wondering why Carlos would have been going through Kendall's privacy, but he figured that he must have had the answers he was looking for, and considering how close they really were, he was sure he didn't mind. Of course, this was not his place to rifle through his belongings, but curiosity can be effective. Very effective. And in times, results in regret. Because when he opened it...

_"Okay, um, ahem, he we go," _There was Kendall, wet and looking bothered in his swimwear, positioned in front of the camera. In any instance, just seeing Kendall made Carlos smile internally. Although he still questions what this video is of course. And then...

"K-Kendall?" Carlos had his mind blown when Kendall pulled down his swim trunks. T-This can't be... No wait, could it? Was this that time he walked into Kendall...and he had his first... it-it was..Recorded?

Carlos couldn't believe it. All this time, Kendall actually had this recorded. And he didn't even bother to tell him. I mean, sure he wouldn't mind it, considering how private and precious it is, but now he's contemplating Kendall's motives. Did he really...like him? Or was he just some pointless fuck in his life? Like some relief at his will, his sweet delight when he craves. And never could he have actually had those feelings like he did at that time. And thinking about it, it hurts. It really does, and Carlos built up tears in his eyes. But still, he was a bit mad, so that mixed in with it too. Very much so, that Carlos wanted to go down and just...let off some steam.

Leaving his project incomplete, he stalked down to the lobby, his cries trailing the path of his steps. He was more upset than he was mad at Kendall. Still, he was doing something that made him keep his focus, and he was gonna use that to keep on track of his plans. Although no matter how much it started to hurt.

Reaching the lobby, lifting his head up from the depressed incline, he tried to turn away from seeing Kendall just lying there, looking at peace as if innocence graced him. But true words must be spoken, and they must be heard by ears. Although...

"K-Kendall.." Carlos said so quietly and timidly, still chocked up about his feelings. They were getting the better of him, concealing off his outlandish screams, but his strength kept them at bay, so he could really reign down his anger.

"KENDALL!" Carlos recklessly burst from his heart, the pain really clear in his voice. The tears that stained his face now ceased to fall, and the searing pink in them, turned red. His sobs were controlled, and now all he could do was bite the head off of Kendall.

"Uwa, C-Carlos?" Kendall jumped from his seat, when he saw Carlos walking towards him, an unfamiliar face that Kendall would've never expect to see on the sweet boy's always bright personality. It was definitely frightening, like enraging a terrifying beast. Except this was more than that.

"Kendall! You think you could just...just, have this...thing, for your own sick, guilty pleasure? And you didn't tell me about it? You..you-" Carlos just literally word vomited, embarrassing Kendall in front of the entire pool scene. Not to mention himself a little, but he really didn't care about all that. The only thing on his mind right now was the boy that acted all innocent in front of him.

"Carlos, w-what are you talking about..?" Although at a rash decision, Carlos just had to assume that he would've known what he was talking about.

"I'm talking about the video, Kendall...why?" Carlos said in a hush tone. Kendall stood there dumbstruck, until he knew to his knowledge what he meant.

"Ohh.." Kendall admitted guiltily, and tried for Carlos' hand, but he retracted his hand a bit harshly and started to run away back to sanctuary, leaving the star of the show in his spotlight. Yet an actor can't perform his best if he has things on his mind. So he bolted off stage and wanted to set things right again. This was it, his curtain call, what he needed to do in the first place, and he was hoping he could do this without a single fault in his plan.

Coming back to the apartment, Carlos stormed in, a bit seething mad but really upset, and slammed the door back into it's place before he turned into the cushion of the couch, just too weak to return to his room, the one he shared with the blonde betrayer, otherwise too many memories would flood in and he could never forget those shared moments. Especially the big one that happened on the next bed over.

Kendall stood in front of the door, the gold plating of '2J' was almost mocking him, intimidating him to enter. Reaching for the knob, he entered, with the small creaks of the door hauntingly echoing his mind. He entered the apartment with a quiet step, each approach towards Carlos hoping that it wouldn't frighten the boy while he was feeble, and so afraid. It was hurting him inside the more he heard the sobs. Even so, that it made him wanna cry himself. Like one of those sympathy things just so they can relate to each other, then hope that things will be okay when they get through it together. But Carlos would probably wouldn't wanna welcome him with open arms at the moment, so he was left alone.

Fierce bravery was a necessity at this moment, as the enormity of the situation gravitated Kendall towards Carlos, and he was unprepared for the worst. Still he needed his feet to land on, and he decided to let thing work out for the best, no matter the consequence. Just go for it.

"Carlos?" Kendall said, filling the upsetting nature of the silence with the tension that now replaced that. He poked his head out from the cushion, and Kendall could see how worse Carlos turned than when he was yelling his head off at him. If that didn't make him feel bad, than this would've made it much more worse.

"Kendall..." Carlos tried to speak in broken, shaky hiccups. More than anything, he wanted to smother his face in Kendall's shoulder and let the tears fall, but he couldn't do that since the perpetrator was your truly. But he had to wear a poker face, and let what needed words be muttered.

"Carlos, I- I am truly sorry about that. You see, I never meant for that to happen, y'know?" Kendall didn't cry, otherwise he wouldn't talk so fluently like he is now. But he wanted to accompany Carlos' tears too, "I.. It wasn't my original plan for that to happen. It was a private moment, and you just happened to catch me in the act. And, I guess I am to blame. I was just so desperate that I took it out on you, Carlos, and you didn't even ask for it. I'm sorry, Carlos."

Carlos turned his head to face Kendall, each word growing truer as the face grew more guilty. Carlos knew he meant all honesty, but he couldn't believe him as strongly as he wanted to. He just waited for him to go on.

"But really, Carlos. I think that moment when you walked in on me, that would've been the best moment of my life. Because I got to have you." Carlos snapped his head towards Kendall, and stared in amazement, "Everything we did together, those moments that we shared together, all those memories formed that resulted for us being together, that's my treasure. And after all this time, I didn't even think about that video, and I know it would've seemed like I was using you, but really, I wanted a reason to be closer to you. We shared something back then, and you can't deny that you didn't feel it the same way I did." And it was true, Carlos' anger and sadness were overpowered by his joy and giddy from those memories he looks back on. And every recollection of Kendall's adoring face held that gesture of love in the spark of his eyes. He was too dumb to recognize it from the start.

"So, y-you did-dn't keep the video b-because you were just using me?" Kendall shook his head.

"No, I had that because I wanted to look back on it, and remember that one time. That time that I loved you." If it was possible to have your heart to cease beating, Carlos' would've done so. Did Kendall really say that? Those magical words he, no, everyone wants to hear?

"I never thought I'd see the day that I would say this, but Carlos, I love you. And everything we've been through, those stolen moments away from James and Logan, where it was just the two of us, like right now, I've always loved you then. And you shouldn't doubt my love, Carlos. As friends, as best friends, and well, hopefully as lovers, I will always love you. Never forget that." Carlos' heart went from beating rapidly, to still movement, to bursting in explosions in his chest. So, all this time Kendall loved him. He loves him, and even in the questionable intimacies of it all, he always held it with him.

"Oh, Kendall," Carlos fully embraced Kendall's arms, just relishing in the feeling he had in the position he was in, every doubt and unanswerable question dissipated in his mind, because the universal answer of love was what stopped his doubts from reappearing. He could feel Kendall's hold on him tighten, almost inescapable from his possessive hold. And he wouldn't want it any other way. Well, except for one thing...

Carlos removed his head to stare at Kendall, and like synced minds, they looked at each other in the moment they had together, and the forces of attraction played as they hovered merely inches away from connecting. And it happened, Kendall had placed his lips against Carlos', and together they moved in a passionate throw. Their breathing grew deeper as they forced themselves to breathe out of their noses, never wanting their lips to part. And in that moment, time seemed to still, just so the two loving boys could live in it forever.

In the heated intensity of the moment, their lips moved in ways that started to go wild by the slickness of their spit. It was a messy kiss, but these two were getting messier anyways. Their arms went from cuddly to vicious like that, as Kendall's mouth parted and followed by Carlos' and their tongues explored each other, in the cavernous heat of their mouths. Hands went here and there, exploring corners and sides, every hill and curve that the other seemed to offer that was all theirs alone. Their fingers started to burn at the heat of skin against sensitive skin. Each touch creating impulses crawling under their hides, until it either tickled or felt slightly weird. But nevertheless, the contact was much desired.

They finally parted ways and they stared at each other again, a vigorous sparkle in their lustful eyes, and immediately they knew what each other was thinking about. Of course, before they were thinking about the video, but now they were thinking about it much more differently now. It was the moment they wanted to relive, and this time, they wanted to do this right. No cameras, no hidden plans or motives, just a pure act of love, and lust.

Carlos reconnected his lips to Kendall's while one hand found it's way under Kendall's tee. His fingers danced along his stomach, feeling the flat and muscly knots of fibers tense under his hand. Their teeth clashed like drawn blades, one trying to dominate the other. Kendall's own hand weaved through short black curls and trickling along tan skin, feeling the radiant heat transform into his own desire, feeding the flames of need. Kendall leaned over Carlos, clearly showing who dominated in their pride, his arms wrapping around Carlos' body and he pulled him really close to him, until no thin sheet of air had kept them away from full body contact. That embrace just made the intensity of their hot make out concentrate until their heads filled dizzily with their tastes lingering in their mouths. The teeth fight retreated until the soldiers of their tongue went to duel, and that wasted no time in a relentless assault against each other.

Carlos had forgotten that he had once cried, as he felt the absence of tears, and just wanted that which he needed. His hands that had held on Kendall's tee, had violently pulled at the shirt, not caring that it went inside out, and pulled it off of Kendall who had to separate to get it off. Kendall attached himself to Carlos' sweet neck, while working his hands to both feel Carlos' body and removing the intruding shirt in the way. Carlos closed his eyes, amplifying his sense of touch to become really sensitive, and feeling the suction of Kendall's incredible mouth felt absolutely euphoric. He almost forgot about his feelings when he went to confront Kendall. He really did find a special bliss he never knew he could feel, and to have forgotten how wonderful it was, made it that much more special when he felt it now.

He didn't even notice the removal of his shirt, only until Kendall peppered kisses lower against his bronze skin, to reach pert nipples standing from the slight chill of the room. That adjustment of cool to Kendall's hot mouth was pleasure. Carlos had leaned back into the couch, fully stretched out along the length of it as Kendall also crawled over him to lower his head down to taste every inch again, everything was like he was missing what Carlos had felt like before. His stomach dipped into itself as Carlos took in a big breath from the excitement stirring. Kendall didn't want to go further, remembering that he was the one that forced Carlos to go further. But now he wanted to wait until Carlos was ready. Of course, with all those intimate moments they've had, he was sure that they were more than ready than ever before. Still, he remembered about the forcefulness of his desire.

Moments more of further suction filled kisses, then Carlos had stopped Kendall to tell him that he was indeed ready, "It's okay, Kendall. I'm ready," Carlos had to answer that hesitation that he could feel from Kendall and he was glad to do so, because Kendall spared no second to remove his shorts. But wait, if they were gonna do this, they had to do this right. So, Carlos had wrapped his arms and legs around Kendall's frame, like a monkey clinging with it's grip, and Kendall had resumed kissing Carlos fully on the lips. Together, they moved towards their bedroom, shoving it open and closing it harshly, then he threw Carlos onto his bed, and evoked their passionate fuel tanks to drive their desire further.

When Kendall returned to embrace Carlos, there was a new change with him that made him happy to see. He was grinning wickedly at Kendall, just extremely happy to see Kendall and that he was his now. And that made Kendall smile back at Carlos, and they continued to make out on the bed. Kendall proceeded his past actions by pulling Carlos' shorts along with his briefs down over his legs and off his feet, leaving him completely nude in his beautiful and finest form. Looking back in each other's eyes, Carlos could see the love in Kendall's gaze, even through the darkest lust that graced it. As long as Carlos could see that, and feel it too, he knew he was doing something right.

Kendall moved closer until he was on top of Carlos, ghosting him and adding more and more kisses along the range of skin that was available. Carlos reached around until his fingers reached Kendall's swim trunks and the briefs underneath. He moved them down and off, his hands following suit as it curved across his ass and just feeling the soft cheeks of it in his hands, squeezing until Kendall's mouth widened open and he moaned into his skin. Carlos felt it tickle and he even mixed in a laugh with the moan he had to emit. Soon enough, Carlos had Kendall's undergarments off and flung off somewhere across the room. That gave Kendall some mobility as he spread his legs to entrap Carlos fully under his physique.

Lower and further down, Kendall moved down until the waistline marked his finish. He stopped to silently ask Carlos for permission, as orderly as the gentleman he is, and he nodded for him to continue onwards. Kendall held Carlos' member in his hand and pumped it a few times, feeling it grow under his encircled grip and sucked on the head of the sensitive appendage. Carlos spazzed out in fits at the sheer pleasure that he took in fully. This was something he really missed, so he wasted no time to thrust into Kendall's mouth, just wanting that nice and warm contact around his member. Kendall's tongue ran below and over the veins that protruded his dick and he kept on sucking like he was demanded to do so.

Carlos ran his hand through Kendall's blonde locks, settling on the back of it, to hold his head still as he shoved his pelvis directly in more of Kendall's welcoming mouth. Kendall's own hands were starting to pump his member, going from soft to hard as his own actions helped its growth. Carlos polluted the air in moans, the rate of shouting his signs of pleasure corresponding to the pace that his member was getting it's well deserved attention. Kendall pulled off with a pop every now and again, his hand continuing that pumping action, with the thumb brushing against the head to sent shock waves to radiate through Carlos' body.

"Ah, Kendall. K-Keep going. I-I need more," Carlos said as Kendall took in more of Carlos and bobbed his head as Carlos rested from his thrusting. He would've gone crazy if this went on, heck he was going crazy now. He began to emit perspiration, the fires of their passion becoming too much, that skin was starting to become slick and their bodies would've rubbed off each other. And that's what they did, as Kendall pulled off to kiss Carlos and settle his nerves. Their dicks moved along with their own bodies, a smooth, delicious friction being granted to their members in a nice satisfaction.

"You about ready for more, Carlos? If you're up for it?"

"Most definitely," Carlos welcomed the gesture with a small smile, as Kendall pecked his lips before moving back down to part Carlos' legs and moving in between them. The enormity of it all, this was the catalyst that awoke the beasts that was inside them. Kendall had freed the wolf that was inside him, and Carlos had welcomed the prowler out of it's cage. The animal kingdom was indeed a fierce place to enter, but having these bestial instincts, they were ready to go at it.

Kendall reached the bedside for a bottle of lube and drizzled his member in the cool liquid and slicked up his member, and Carlos' hole with what was about to happen. Kendall had his fingers inside Carlos with ease and started to scissor him, opening the mouth so he could fit inside with ease. By the time he was ready, he removed his fingers but just as it was missing, he slammed right into Carlos, that first instance of pain with pleasure wrecked inside Carlos' body. Kendall lingered within Carlos so that he got use to the feeling, making sure that he settled with the grand feeling he was going to receive.

After nicely adjusting to the intrusion, Carlos looked deep into Kendall's eyes, telling him that he was okay, and finally said, "Ready." And no further word had to be spoken before Kendall started moving in motion. He pulled out just as slickly he entered, and thrust back in much more gently. It was so nice, and Kendall had hit Carlos' sweet spot head on. This resulted in a large howl from the lower boy, his pleasure too much to handle, he had to let out his pleasure in a way that told Kendall he was doing something right. Oh so right.

"Ngh, keep going Kendall. I need more," Carlos cried out humanly out of his animalistic personality. He reverted back as he kept on crying out in immense satisfaction, spurring Kendall on to go rougher. And so he did. The rough actions of the wolf were as aggressive as the canine nature. The more he moved into him, the greater the feeling Carlos had, and that made him burst out repeatedly. His moans echoed the room, and Kendall took that in like a chant, and he kept on going until the rhythmic tune of it was etched in his brain.

Kendall leaned down and crawled over Carlos as he continued to move in and out. His lips sealed around Carlos', stopping his moans from letting loose and taking it all in. The position was a bit uncomfortable, so Kendall pulled Carlos along with him and he made Carlos bounce onto his member. The sight alone was really hot, watching Carlos' face filled with content pleasure, his body moving up and down, making his member disappear and reappear, and then Carlos' dick was spinning in the momentum of Carlos' motion. It even thwacked onto Kendall's stomach and pre cum was dripping from the tip to leave a string connecting his member to Kendall's lower abs.

The contact of Kendall's cock brushing against Carlos' spot, made hazy, white, intense stars and spot blind Carlos' vision. It wasn't like he needed it, he just felt the feelings that he had inside. His stomach churned, his heart thumped louder until it rung in his ears, and his moans grew natural as they continued to litter from his mouth. Kendall's hair was matted to his forehead from the sweat, and so was Carlos' hair too. The slick, wet bodies made everything go that much more quickly and smoothly. And it was almost close enough to cry to sanctum when they both neared that mark that told them the climax was ready to appear.

"Ngh, Carlos. I-I wanted to try something." Kendall stopped his guttural moans and lowered Carlos until he was on hands and knees, with ass stuck in the air. Kendall moved into him and pushed and pulled like always, each thrust never missing the mark. Kendall had his arms wrapped around the arch that was formed by Carlos' body. His pelvis did the work as he slammed into him with great force, the resultant making a vigorous assault on Carlos' spot. Kendall alternated between quick, small shoves, into long, large strokes. Each method made new and exciting sounds create from the boy beneath. It was mimicking the nature of their inner beasts, the wolves, the prowlers, just the pure animosity of it all, it was very rough and hard to handle. So hard that both boys were just about ready to..

"Kendall, I-I'm gonna c-cu-cum!" Carlos wanted to scream to heaven and beyond, this feeling that only Kendall could give was too great. Kendall was just about ready to burst inside Carlos. If he'd let him of course.

"Carlos, you trust me?"

"As much as I love you, Kendall." Carlos had said through moans, even though they were the only noises that ever came out of Carlos. He really did love him though, and as Kendall could feel that, he came, straight out in gushes of white strings inside Carlos, which tipped Carlos over the edge, and he came too. A violent mess of white pleasure stained the sheets, and when Kendall moved out through the feeling, and pulled out of Carlos, his seed dribbled out of his hole and dripped down onto the sheets. It was all just a wet mess that laid below them, but neither cared as they settled into bed.

"C-Carlos," Kendall called through his pants, "I-I love you,"

"I l-love you too, Kendall." Carlos was too exhausted to return Kendall the gaze he was giving him, but he knew he meant what his words were telling him. It was that he loved him, and that was all Kendall really asked for. And Carlos, well as long as Kendall would show his love for him, he would just be happy by seeing his face every morning.

As the two laid there in complete bliss, drunk off their euphoria, they just embraced in the silence that now filled the room. The love between the silent words were felt in their hearts, and all things were forgotten. Well, until the reality of the situation hit Carlos like a hammer.

"Argh, I forgot to finish my assignment," Kendall just laughed at Carlos and kissed him on the temple. Either way, the time was now, so Carlos didn't care. The truth was out, and all was happy.

**So, how was it? Was it worth the wait?Sorry about the ending, it's hard for me to start and finish a story, well I guess everything else could just make up for it. And sorry I was late, I had exams and tests and ugh, I had to study for them too. But I'm on break, and I plan on finishing this story real soon, so you gotta stay tuned for the rest. Not long to go now, then I can get new stories up soon**, **so you can also visit my profile and vote for my poll, my story ideas are laying underneath all my stuff so check that out too.**

**Anywho, review please? That's what really gets me ready to write =D  
**


	16. Signature Slow Dancing

**Hey everyone, I'm back so don't worry much XD**

**Okay, I guess I should explain myself. I haven't updated in over a month, and I do feel bad about it =(, but I've got some excuses...give me time to think of a good one XD**

**Seriously, First of all, in my defence I have had this story growing bit by bit when I could write, but that soon stopped when my laptop's battery had somehow stopped functioning, and I couldn't go wireless anymore =( So I couldn't get this done in time. Secondly, schools a pain for me at the moment. It's not good to be in senior year and have soo many creative stories to write. I've gotta get myself focused for a bit, so I had to ignore this for the time being. But I've got this done =D**

** Anyways, I was motivated to write this for a very good friend of mine, well a FanFic friend, but she's been wonderful and amazing, I'm sure more on one occasion did I shoutout this, but anyways, it's actually her birthday today so, **_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!, to the lovely Music4Ever1617_**, this is a chapter dedicated to you =D**

**Check out last note at the bottom after reading, the story depends on ya =P Enjoy!**

_Signature Slow Dancing_

It happened to every school, every year, so it was no surprise that the Palm Woods school would have one again. Just to follow from the success of last years one too. They decided to have another school dance again, the spirit of the occasion to be passed on to newer students and see how awesome a Big Time Rush organised dance is. And the four boys were ready to face that challenge again.

After that announcement, it wasn't surprising that everyone was out, scavenging for some dates to the dance. Everyone has some potential partners that they want to ask, and they plan to without a hitch, hoping that the other would say yes. Even though statistically, more often than not, the other might not want to, and a big fat rejection gets thrown in their face. And it was hard enough trying to get through it all and not wanting to see that teary eyed expression that usually follows, and then coming a stone of guilt settling deep in your stomach. That was why teenage drama was too dramatic for Logan's taste. But never would he even think that it was going to happen to him.

Right when school was over, and Logan was about to go and ask James to the dance himself, he was spun around to be met with the surprised greeting of Camille in front of him. A cheeky grin was on her face, and one of nervousness was on Logan. Deep down, he really wished she wasn't going to ask, but he knew it well that it wasn't the case.

"So, Logan," Camille started to talk as they walk briskly among the same beeline of students leaving the classroom. Logan tried to avoid eye contact with her and wanted to beg James, with his eyes, to come and extract him from this awkward moment.

"Um, yes. Camille? You want to say something?"

"Well, ahem. I was wondering if you would, um. Gosh this is so hard, because I never asked anyone before.." Camille rolled her eyes a bit, just not to meet up with Logan's so she wouldn't get nervous, "would you go to the dance with me?" Then, she finally looked up with hope glinting in her eyes.

"Oh, well Camille, I've very flattered.." Logan tried to look for James, hoping he'll sweep in and save him from Camille. But it seems that it isn't going to happen. So he just gave into those eyes, just so he wouldn't have to see Camille on a rainy day. It was bad enough that the overly dramatic actor hurts on a good day, her upset was going to be worse, and close proximity is going to hurt. Plus he wouldn't be able to live with the guilt of crushing the spirit of such a sweet angel.

"Sure, I'd love to." Logan gave a curt smile to her, exposing his dimple. Camille squealed with delight where she stood, and hugged Logan briefly, followed by a small kiss on his cheek. They discussed it and Camille had to resist grabbing the boy and kissing his lips to oblivion. Logan felt like he was doing the right choice at seeing the bubbly, cheerful expression that Camille has. Except now came a new guilt to fill his gut. That, plus some other worrying feeling he was concerned about.

"Okay, I'll see you around," Camille cheerfully farewelled before skipping happily away

"Yeah, you too," Logan replied, a little lingering present near the end, the gateway to where his panic started to come out from. He rushed into the elevator, got up to the second floor where his haste made him neglect Kendall and Carlos who was going the other direction, through the doors of 2J and immediately went to curl beside James and ask him for forgiveness.

"Whoa, easy there, boy. You look like you've seen a ghost or something," James coaxed the boy as his grip on his forearm started to tighten.

"James, I'm so sorry, you need to forgive me, see I tried to ask you, but you disappeared, and I couldn't let Camille down and-"

"Shh, Logie. Take a deep breath, relax and rewind," James petted Logan's hair a bit to get him to calm down, and he did once his warm breath was felt on the skin of his neck, "Now, Slowly, tell me what you wanted to say."

"Okay, I was going to ask you out to the school dance, but before I could, Camille had butted in before I could ask you. But before I could say no to her, I realised I couldn't because then I'd be exposing us." Logan held onto James' hands and looked up at James' eyes with a puppy like innocent expression, "So I kinda told her yes, and well, I'm going with her to the dance. Please don't be mad?" It was clear in his brown eyes that he wanted forgiveness, but he didn't get it. That is, because there really isn't anything that needed forgiveness at all. That was reassured when James chuckled lightly at his insanity.

"Logan, it's totally fine. I have no problems with it, and you could even go as friends, and strictly friends."

"Except, well you know she and I had a thing. What if she does all this couple-y stuff, like y'know um,... slow dance?" Logan said the last part with a whisper and felt insecurity build up all over. James shook his shoulder in a comfortable gesture, just anything that would make him relax.

"Well then dance with her, just don't do the stuff that means more than it lets on, like don't lead her on. You still love me right?"

"Of course! No doubt about it, James." Logan had his insecurity turn into panic, wondering if James ever doubted him.

"Then it's fine, Logan. Besides, um well, we're short on entertainers so I volunteered myself to be the DJ to the dance. Hope your not mad?" James gave off such a childish outlook, like the same one Logan had done before.

"Mad? Well that's perfect then. Everything's settled," Logan cheered happily along with James. Then that held up insecurity started to fall down on him, and he resumed his panic. See, there was one thing Logan had always heard of, but never had he ever put into practice, he never slow danced before.

Last year's dance, even though Logan rode in on a horse, all the music that played was their own, including a playlist of 'Stuck', 'Halfway There', 'The City Is Ours', and Logan was absolutely sure that the theme as well, 'Move your butt', it all never revolved around a theme involving slow dances. Logan had never slow danced before, and even when he danced with Camille last year, he stood still in one spot, and 'raised the roof' with his hands. He was..embarrassed. If the dance included a slow dance, and he was expected to perform one, he'd probably freeze up in the dance, and probably faint in the middle of the dance floor. He just isn't good with this, and he was at risk of embarrassing Camille. And then, if Logan had to slow dance again with James, he'd also end up embarrassing him, and everything the two of them have built up until now would've been all in vein. Logan couldn't do that, as much as he didn't want to. What was he to do?

"Yo, Logie, you there? You spaced out?" James lightly shook Logan's shoulder and waved his hand in front of his face. Logan shook it off, and stared back at James' eyes. Just looking in them, he could forget all his troubles in that deep pool. But when James had to squint his lids in an expression of concern, Logan started to feel a bit bad now.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking. I'm glad you're okay with all this, and as much as I want to go with you and all, I just.." Logan started to ramble on, hoping James didn't see through his disguise. But he did, and it was only a matter of time before he did.

"Logan? What's really the problem?"

"Idntknohowtoslodance.." Logan concealed it within his breath.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, I don't know how to slow dance," Logan admitted with his eyes kept to the ground and a red tinge most obvious gracing his face. All such that tickled James in a funny yet sweet spot. He didn't even hesitate a chuckle that left his gut.

"James, it's not funny," Logan fake slapped him on the arm before turning his back to him with crossed arms. That of course, was indeed cute in James' eyes. He tried to win his forgiveness, as he began to wrap his arms around his sturdy frame.

"Logie, you're too cute. Are you really stressing over that you can't slow dance?"

"Yes...maybe," James took his hands and pinched a bit at Logan's cheeks, which was a bit annoying but playful.

"So, James, will you teach me?" James stared at him for a bit, then smiled as wide as he felt honoured at that moment.

"Of course, Logan. I'll be glad to. Let's start now," James tugged at Logan's arm and lead him into a more wider space, shuffling tables and chairs, the couch and coffee table in the corners of the room before organising the stereo to play some slow dance music and positioned himself and Logan accordingly in the centre of the room.

"Now, just remember, that man has to lead. I'll play the role of the girl, so I'll follow your lead." James pulled up Logan's arm, entwining his hand until palm met palm, their fingers lacing and a warm hold was conducted between them. James lifted Logan's hand and tucked it behind his back, and he placed his hand on Logan's shoulder, a feathery light gentleness was his approach. They moved closer until chests were pressed close to each other, the ends of their feet meeting, Logan's head tilted up, and James' tilted down, and their eyes locked them into place. They were ready to dance. Well, the awkwardness of it all came from the fact that James, being the girl, was taller than Logan, the boy, but besides that, they were ready for step 2.

"Well, lead me, Logan. Show me your moves," James toyed with Logan for a bit, before Logan took one step forward, and James took his step back, conducting their moves. Every stride felt heavy as they glided across the floor, as they felt determination in their moves. They got the first few steps down, before Logan swung a bit too powerful, that James went flying into the couch. A much needed apology, but said apology being denied later, they tried again, each attempt wanting to be better than the last one.

But sadly, much to Logan's disappointment and frustration, he gave up on his, er largely numerical number of tries. He felt hopeless that he couldn't get this, and apparently it was easy.

"C'mon Logan, it's easy. I know you'll get it if you keep on trying, just don't give up. You were determined to get this, so I'm helping you actually get this. Get up," James yanked a really tired Logan up from his seat and into their same positions they were again, the meaning in it all being lost in their multiple repetition.

"Okay, this time, I'll lead, and you just watch and stuff," James had his arm wrapped around Logan, as his hand laid itself on top of James' shoulder. This position seemed much more natural now, Logan was succumbing to his role. He tried to follow James' lead, just going as well as he did while he was leading though, and he failed. It was now that Logan knew the expression of having two left feet. He just couldn't move his feet and dance in the rhythm of the tune. He tried to keep his eyes on his feet, concentrating on following the lead and his legs ended up tangling themselves up and he nearly fell back, that was until James had a firm hold on him, it made it look like he was dipping him.

"Look, see James. I just can't dance at all. Not even taking the female lead, how am I suppose to dance with Camille?" Logan collapsed into James' arms, tucking his head into James' neck and rested it on his chest. James tended to Logan, working to mend to his broken pride. James held him there, cradled in his arms, and to the soft lullaby of the background music, the couple swayed. Just swayed, that's all they did. And it was peaceful. They sort of danced, in a way. And Logan felt happy to do so. This was something he had control in, because it was simple, it was efficient, it was enough. It was just enough for Logan. It was having James, right here with him, that they were one, and Logan had smiled.

"Logan, I think the problem you had was that you kept on concentrating on your feet and dancing. It's not about the need to perfect the dance, but you need to make the dance flow naturally for you. It's not some theorem you have to wrap your head around, you just gotta let it happen, and I know one secret that'll make any lady fall to your will, the three little words everyone wants to hear," In his lost trance, Logan opened his eyes, awaiting the words that they want to hear, that he could say.

"I love you," In that gentle whisper, Logan fell to the weakness in his knees, embracing himself in James' figure, just losing himself, forgetting his feet, forgetting the dance, forgetting everything. It definitely was something he, no not just himself, but everyone wants to hear.

"See, your relaxing now." And with that, James began to dance. The tempo changed, a new song came on, more upbeat, and James swayed, moving Logan, leading Logan. The sways turned to jumps, their close proximity turned into their original stance for slow dancing, their feet gliding on air. They were dancing, almost perfectly, and Logan was understanding. He stopped thinking at all, shutting his mind down, and being persuaded in the dance, taking lessons from it made him cheerful again. He's dancing, he finally knew how to slow dance.

"James, look. I'm dancing, I'm slow dancing," Logan went on and on at his achievement, James was happy for his success. Their eyes made contact as they moved, and somehow, Logan was leading the dance halfway through. James was so proud of his boy, he was glad he was getting the hang of such things. It was like if he could get this down, he could do anything. At least, that's how he felt, and he liked feeling like that

"See, I knew you could do it. Have some confidence in yourself, and I'll be watching every step of the way." The song reached its final stop, their fingers unwind, they stood in front of one another. But that space apart soon ended, when Logan ran up to hug him in appreciation. Logan had the tightest squeeze on James, while he had a wrap around him, nice and warm, and it was brief before they pulled apart again.

"Cool, I can't wait for the dance, and show Camille my new moves," James chuckled at the enthusiasm. He definitely had something to show.

–

"Is my tie on right?" Logan asked James, as the two of them were sprucing in the bathroom. Logan's heart was hammering loudly in his chest, the pints of nervousness running wildly. It was bad enough that he was trying to make this night a success, keeping his mind focused on that, but all those little things in between were just making things worse. But of course, Logan didn't really need to be too concerned over this, over everything. He just needed to calm down, and he was glad that James was there with him for it.

"It's fine, you look fine, no wait, you look handsome," James really liked watching Logan in a tuxedo, the full slim black attire covering him from head to toe. It seemed very festive, and special, like there must've been some significance to it all, but really, it was just a high school dance. The last time he went to it, he was riding a horse, in an medieval robe. Now, with James being the DJ of the dance, he figured he dressed the part, so he just slapped on some skinny ripped jeans, a red tee with a silly black design, and a baggy black jacket. It all looked quite emcee-esque, as well as the headphones that wrapped around his neck.

"You really think so? Do I look fine?"

"You look wonderful, no incredible. Go any further, then I'd probably be really jealous of Camille." James humoured Logan, while approaching him, fixing his collar on his jacket, and adjusting his tie. All while staring at his eyes, James had his hands all over Logan, straightening every crease, aligning every fold, tightening the tie, and keeping every loose lock in line of his hair. It was magnetic, and gravitational, the force of their attraction to one another, and James leaned in close, while Logan moved up. Closer they became, but it was only their fortune that their kiss was halted.

"Hey Logan, Camille's here." They heard Kendall call them, and they both groaned inside. But they didn't know any better, they didn't really blame her. James just went back to fixing his suit, absolutely sure he would've been perfect anyways, and shoved him out of the door to the awaiting woman, hair wrapped up in a special design that would've taken ages to have done. A sleek, pinkish red dress adorned her figure, and she had red lips and heels to match as well. She was breath taking, and stunning.

"Wow..Camille..you look..absolutely, stunning, I'm breathless," Camille curtly giggled at Logan's stammering. Clearly, it wasn't everyday that you see this.

"Thanks, Logan. You clean up pretty nice yourself. Shall we go?" Camille was ready to leave, so was Kendall & Carlos. All that was left was Logan and James, and James was already out following Logan after he pushed him out. He was absolutely ready, so it was up to Logan's verdict. So after his okay, his nerves calmed a bit, all of them started to proceed down into the awaiting limo that was going to take them off to Rocque Records. Gustavo was surprisingly happy to let his studio be let as another dance hall, saying that after all their success, he needed to throw a treat or two.

As Logan walked Camille down to the lobby, followed close behind by Kendall and Carlos, who were surprisingly really chummy and close, James trailed behind, watching Logan very overprotective like a mother would. He'd want to follow Logan's steps, see where he goes, and wants to catch him where he falters. He was happy to do that, so he tried to think in a different mindset tonight. He wasn't Logan's for tonight, he was just the DJ of the dance.

But even when he thought about it, there was no denying that the entity of his heart didn't suffer a scratch.

–

The night life crawled along the streets of LA, a moon the only thing hanging in the sky. The big lights of Hollywood made it hard to gaze at stars, not to mention that layer of fog shielding it. But it made it feel like California was all but in it's own little world. Sure, the skies were gone, but there was plenty to be mesmerised at. The streets were crowded, and lit up dimly with street lights, then came the neons on the exclusive clubs that blended in. The large spotlights dawned on the setting, setting an atmosphere, very bright and blinding. Whether one could mistake it as the real night, or if it was that moment before you hit the town, no one could tell under the lights of LA.

Either way, the lights covered all of the night time festivities. Whether it was the strobe, or the neons, if it was the coloured lights or the resonance of the disco ball, everything seemed to sparkle in the middle of the dance. Everything was moving wildly, almost lost to the world. And everyone was having a good time so far. Kendall and Carlos are dancing next to each other, although they were facing away each other to disguise the tension between them. But their butts touched occasionally, as well as their hips. Either way, there was a hidden dirty message with each encounter. Logan and Camille were just shaking and moving on the spot, facing each other like they were really a couple, but all they are were dates. But just busting moves with friends were great. And James, he was moving to the beat of the track, acting so professionally, as well as enjoying himself. The rhythm of the dance filling his sneakers and he scratched at his records. It was a real dance of all dances.

It was the middle of the festivities, and things seemed very relaxing, casual and almost an air of romance filling the room. It was perfect enough for James to be able to play that slow song track for Logan to put his skills to the test. Really dazzle Camille with all the practice he's been doing, and impress her with his spent time and efforts. And James would smile at him in the background.

"Okay, all you lovely dancers, we're gonna take things a bit slow now, so you wanna grab your special somebody, sway them on the dance floor and let the night take you away," James put on the track that he and Logan had been dancing to, and the soft melody was a real change from the beating bass. It was going to be a long song, plus this was something James didn't want to miss. He pulled off his headphones, and left the turntables to watch Logan and Camille a little closer, at the snack table. He could use a cup of punch.

There they were, the couple of the moment, in the right position, looking so elegant and majestic. They glided, they skated on air, the swift moves were all so special. The dance was special, the moment was special, the night was special. Okay, so Logan lost his footing a few times, but this was one of those first time moments with him, it was cute to see him fumble just a bit. James was laughing just as Camille was humouring him as well. He took more sips of his fruity beverage as he looked with glint in his eyes.

However for Logan, he wasn't getting that natural flow that he did when he normally slow danced. He caught the first few steps well, he mastered them a lot of times in his efforts, but he couldn't get his feet to move at one point or another. He moved with two left feet a few times, and then lost his rhythm at the tricky bits. It just wasn't as easy for Logan than well,.. when he was dancing with James. He promised that he would show some slow dancing skills when the time came, and now, he was disappointing. Maybe he just wasn't ready to slow dance. Maybe he shouldn't slow dance at all.

"Logan, is everything okay?" Camille snapped him out of his sulk. He stared at her for a bit, just a bit dazed and entranced.

"Oh, sorry. I was just...dancing," Logan knew it wasn't going to happen again this time, now he just swayed gently with Camille. He was absolutely sure that he would've gotten to slow dance properly tonight, and he was actually sure that he would.

"Logan, you can tell me what's up." Logan looked away from Camille, he saw James just standing next to the tables, looking at Kendall and Carlos. All the while he was thinking how alone he was. But really, he wasn't alone. He was his. James belonged to Logan. And he still is. This was not natural. No, what Logan could see, and want also, was him and James, underneath the shine of the disco ball, holding each other, and slow dancing themselves, not caring who was watching or cared. Because it would only be the two of them. Dancing together upon a Once upon a time, and into a Happily forever after.

"I kinda think that I'm leaving a friend out of a dance. So, if you don't mind.." Of course, Camille saw how Logan was staring at James. That love that filled his eye was recognised instantly, since Camille once saw them in her direction. But who was she to stand in their way.

"Go ahead, Logan," Camille nudged a much needed shove for Logan in James' direction. Now this was something more steady. Logan had even smiled on the way there, and when James noticed his approach, he greeted him.

"James, would you like to dance?" Logan offered his hand like the real gentleman he was dressed up for, and James blushed at the offer. It was cute for Logan to do so, so James took his hand with a gentle welcome, and things settled into place. Finger twirled together, hands were in the right position, and bodies were close together. They were not in the middle of the spotlight but where they were now, it was just as special.

Kendall saw the two, how the two seemed fitting like a puzzle. He was surprised to see James and Logan, probably looking very unpredictable, and spontaneous at the couple, but he was happy for them. In fact, he even started to grow jealous of them. There they were, showing such affection publicly, it made him feel ashamed that he couldn't even do the same. Really, if there wasn't anything stopping them, then there shouldn't be anything for him. So he decided to go for it. He grabbed at Carlos' hand, spun him round, and danced with him like Logan and James did. Not a thing was an issue, it was all okay.

James and Logan moved smoothly, so majestically. The two of them together like this, it was all so magical. They had the dance down in the first try, much more better than Logan and Camille's try. This was where Logan could showcase his talents, where his sweat had gone into. It wasn't that he couldn't dance, but he could be better when it was James that he was practising on. And it would've stayed that way, for now and ever, just him and James.

The dance moved into a halfway mark, and Logan had trouble getting through this part. Even James knew that he did, but he had to remind him of the vital part of slow dancing. He just had to relax, just lose himself in the beat. And there was one way for him to do so.

"Logan, I love you," James said as they held each other closer. Logan closed his eyes, losing himself to the song, being mesmerised by the dance, and lost in his world. He relaxed under James' hold, his conducting leading the dance into something spectacular. They danced, they twirled, they moved not only on air, they danced into the stars. Camille stood behind them, just watching the marvel of the couple.

The song soon ended and merged into a more upbeat, dancing tune. The moment was ruined, but not wrecked. Either way, this was a dance. And even for this one, James had invited Camille in to join. So she did, and the three of them partied on the spot to the song. More rhythm built in their bodies, and they rocked the dancefloor. Not just them but everyone else around them. It was really a friendly, mutual moment, and everything seemed to be fine. Just friendship.

To wrap up the night, they all danced into the lateness. And out of everything, Logan had only the memory of his proud achievement of slow dancing. He was proud of that.

**So, how was the update after all this time? Good, or bad?**

**I really was a bit drained when I started to continue with this, so things weren't as good as I thought they could be. But it came together, that's what counted. This was a chapter I had been waiting to write for so I'm glad I'm done with it**

**Speaking of done, I also have one favour to ask all of you guys. See, sorry to say this, but there is only one more chapter left of this story =O, yeah and it's gonna be some really fluffy, mixed with smutty things. And it's a really long chapter I have planned, so what I need from you guys, is a suggestion. Should I divide the final chapter into two separate small parts, one fluffy, one smutty, or put one mega awesome collosal chapter of awesomeness with smut and fluff together. Now before you respond, think about this, the updates will come faster if I split it in two, and then it'll be longer if I kept it together. But I could get this over and done with already as I had planned so, really, what do you guys think? Leave a review with your answer =D**

**And not just review an answer, review the whole chapter! I've forgotten what a good review feels like, so awaiting patiently =D**


End file.
